Harry Potter the Life of a Shinobi
by Jester1982
Summary: Years ago a little baby was found in the burning remains of a home by a group of traveling men and women from a secret set village hidden on a mass of land in the sea off shore of Japan, they took him and returned home to raise him. However when a great e
1. Graduation Tests

Harry Potter the Life of a Shinobi

By: Jester

Summary: Years ago a little baby was found in the burning remains of a home by a group of traveling men and women from a secret set village hidden on a mass of land in the sea off shore of Japan, they took him and returned home to raise him. However when a great evil rose and threatened their home the village leader, the Fourth Hokage, came up with a plan to seal the spirit of the evil in a human body to bind it and stop its evil. Two children where given to him as both orphans, however the raven haired babe was chosen over the blond babe named Uzumaki Naruto, and so the spirit of the great evil was sealed away in the orphan boy few people knew and whose name was spoken with dislike since that day...his name was and will always be Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter One: Graduation Tests

It was a clear day as Harry Potter and his classmates all stood in line to do their tests. His trainer and Guardian smiled at him, he smiled back at Master Iruka and waited patiently. He would have to create a illusion of his real body making an enemy see a exact duplicate, hence the name Doppleganger. However Harry was one of the most studious of the class and had mastered this ability at the age of seven when he started his study into the different forms of Ninjitsu and other attack methods. It was his way of dealing with everyone seemingly hating him for no more reason than his very exsistance or the fact that his name was different instead of the tradition last name first like everyone else he had his first name first.

"Harry Potter." The teacher called and he walked forward confident and secure in his art. It was his dream to be the best he could be and to become a legendary ninja warrior known as a Jonin. He would become the best because he studied and he could allign his chakra faster than any other cadet in the school. "You will create a exact copy of yourself using any method of the Doppleganger form you wish. Howver the form must be exact or we will subtract points per flaw."

"Yes sir." Harry called before going threw a few hand kata's as he had learned to call them, this was the best method to summon the lest amount of chakra energy to do a illusion or other type of ninja move not related to the physical attacks created by kicks and punches let alone the weapons. "ART OF THE DOPPLEGANGER!" He called and two clones of him appeared matching everything down to a tee. He lowered his hands and so did they, "how is that sir?" He asked partially excited that he did it without missing one thing he could think of.

"Very well, I guess it is passing. Congratulations, now leave and be in the training field out back in three hours time." The teacher called as Harry clapped and dispelled the two copies. He walked out of the door then hugged Master Iruka.

"I did it Master!"

"I can see that Harry, you are the youngest to ever succeed in the trial to graduate. Now, how about some romin noodles?"

"YEAH!"

Day's passed as Harry tried on many different styles of uniform for his first day in his new life. He would be traveling with two other Genin and a higher ranking ninja, possibly a Chunin or a Jonin. He pulled on a black skin tight pair of the new UnderArmour pants and longsleeve shirt with a pair of open toed sandles that everyone of the ninja's wore save the Hokage. He also had on a pair of jean shorts that hung down past his knees, a thigh holster for two sets of ten shuriken holsters on his left thigh, a dark purple vest much like a police issue kevlar vest with pouches for scrolls or other items including weapons and food, and then he had a holster for a dozen kunai knives strapped to his right thigh. His graduate band, which consisted of black cloth with the polished steel plate on it and a oddly carved black leaf etched into the middle of the steel plate, was strapped around his forehead covering the lightning bolt scar he had just above his right eyebrow.

With a smile he pulled on a pair of gloves he had stitched together himself with grip on the palm to hold a line he maybe descending and padded knuckles to increase the power of his punches. The gloves strapped around his forearms in tight bands and then gave him a special gift with power thanks to a secret spring release trap he could trigger it to release either a kunai knife or a steel baton into his hand that collapsed or extended. He had a kunai knife in the left one and a baton in the right one before he slipped on a pair of black goggles with purple lenses. He left then and smiled as he passed people who didn't recognize him, after all he was not expected to pass and the people who passed or failed was normally kept secret so upcoming students coudn't try to weasel the secrets out of older students.

He entered the classroom as he was told to and smiled as he waved at Master Iruka who grinned and waved back breifly. Harry sat down in the back as the last of the students joined them. "Welcome to your new stage in life. From this point on you will be split into groups of three and partnered up with a higher ranking ninja. Then you will learn from your soon to be Master and be forced to grow as a team and master your skills. It will not be a easy task nor will it be one many of you wish to take on. So I will not let you partner up with a friend or family member. Instead I will partner you up according to your randomly selected numbers." He held up a peice of paper and they all saw the writting on it but couldn't read it due to the size of it. "First team..."

With a sigh Harry watched as everyone was paired up till only six people remained. He smiled and sat up straight. "Harry Potter, Hyuga Hinata, and finally Haruno Sakura." Both girls looked at the young child one year behind them in age and sighed slightly. "Your Master will be meeting you in the Library, I suggest heading there now and do not be late." He said and Harry waved before he walked out behind the two grumbling females. At nine and a half he may not be on their level as far as bodies grow but he knew that according to his senses he was higher in Chakra levels than either of them. He followed like a loyal puppy waiting for his chance to prove himself to them.

They entered the Library to find the only person present reading a mature novel and sitting on the edge of a desk. They walked over and he lowered the novel looking at them with one eyes as his other eye was covered by his head band and his face from nose, mouth, and chin covered in a black cloth. He waved a salute with his hand brushing his ivory white hair. "I am your new Master, Master Kakashi. Now, you will all meet me in the morning at south training field with any weapons you can carry and without eating breakfast first. Then we will begin your testing." He smiled behind his mask and walked off leaving stunned students behind. Harry looked up at the pink haired Sakura and smiled a warm friendly smile making the three very faint slashes on each side of his face twitch.

"Hi Sakure, hi Hinata, maybe we could talk and get to know each other."

"Listen runt, you maybe made it past the last test but you need to keep back so you don't slow us all down." Sakura said in a snappish manor. The two left and Harry shrugged before he left for his small home he had to himself thanks to Master Iruka.

The next day came and Harry was the first in line for the meeting. The rules of the 'game' where simple, two bells where on Kakashi's belt and who ever retrieved a bell was the proper owner of a hot lunch while the one without a bell was left without a lunch. Harry was told to stay back and he did as told till he saw a chance and he snatched both the bells. Everyone turned shocked as Kakashi started to reprimand him about taking more than one bell. "Sakaura, Hinata, these are yours. You eat, I will eat later since I have trained myself to last on little food." He smiled as the two girls looked at him oddly before smiling. "Besides, there was no way I could get the bells from his without you both attempting to attack him openly like this."

"You took both bells, that is not allowed. For this no one should get to eat." Kakashi said firmly making Harry and the two older girls turn to face him. "Why did you not steal one and take the food for yourself though, regardless if you can go a day without food or not."

"The test was not fair, if one of us doesn't eat that one will slow the group down and make the group weaker and more suseptable to attacks due to the weakness. So if the meals are the meals in those boxes and you told us true what was in them then splitting them would work partially only if it was done correct. However if one member has the ability to stay strong as his or her parteners and team mates without eating then the best thing to do is to let that person not eat."

The white haired Master looked thoughtful and then nodded once before smiling and holding out his hands. "Then you all pass, however understand this. Just because Harry here got those bells for you will not mean that I will allow slacking. I expect you all to train hard and master as many skills as needed to make you stronger and last longer in a life-or-death situation." They all nodded and from that day on Harry would have two best friends, Sakura the popular and fashionable fighter with medical training, and then Hinata who was a espionage expert as well as a skilled bow user. The group was now formed and the three young Genin smiled wide and hugged each other before blushing and breaking apart.


	2. Years Past

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Two: Years Past

It had been years since Harry Potter had attained the rank of Genin, he was currently checking on Hinata who had been wounded in a fight with a young man named Haku and his mentor Momochi Zabuza. The two had been killed, one by Harry and the other by Master Kakashi in a fight to protect a bridge builder from assasians. Harry had unleashed the spirit of the nine-tailed fox demon the Hokage of his villiage had explained to him was locked inside his body. Harry had since then trained in it's power allowing the Chakra's of the demon and his own to merge making them both one being not two seperate beings anymore. This meant that at intense moments of anger and rage his eyes would become golden and his pupils turn to slits while his nailes grew longer.

He had shared this info with both Kakashi and his team mates Sakura and Hinata, they all accepted him without question. So Harry trained picking up a few scars along the way and learning many new techniques including the ability to teleport and generate fire balls due to his demon nature. Harry had become one of the most powerful Genin, he was even offered a chance to switch teams and join a team of two who had recently lost their third member due to a poisoned arrow to the back. He would become a Chunin if he took the offer up, however he declinded due to the fact that he wanted to make sure his best friends would be safe. So now as the group of four sat relaxing in the small home Harry and the group shared, Harry contemplated what to do while he reread a letter that had been sent to him. It was a invitation to join a school of 'magic' in Eruope, a school called Hogwarts. He smirked slightly and knew in the morning he would take the letter and explain it to his team in the morning before going to the Hokage if possible and asking his advice.

Morning came and Harry showered in the men shower area with Master Kakashi, it was not abnormal for the two members of each gender to share shower time since the showers of the home for them was built fo three people to shower at the same time, three dividers between sections and three different shower heads made sure of that. It was how Harry learned not to be shy about his body, he dressed after his shower and walked into the living area watching the two females debate over the letter he had gotten. It had been only yesterday but since Hinata was well and Sakura was already aware of him getting a letter from a very strange owl he knew it best to just tell them all first thing, so he had.

"We will go see the Hokage now. This is a good chance to expand your studies and for us to get more experience outside the boundries of the five lands." Kakashi said as he fixed his headband over his left eye. "If we can not join you then it will be your choice but I hope we can join you as well." They all nodded in silence at the idea of being broken up, they however said nothing as Kakashi lead them out. Hinata leaned on the crutch she needed while her ankle reset after being broken. Harry rubbed his shoulder wincing slightly after having popped it into place himself while fighting so he could save Hinata.

The group all waited in a small lounge like room while the Hokage dealt with the buisness of running the village first. He would see them right afterwards, Harry trailed a hand threw his raven black hair and his emerald eyes darted to each member of his team. The silver haired Jonin with the black eyes, he would never mistake another person for Kakashi. He turned to look at Sakura, she had grown into a lovely young woman with light pink hair that was nearly blonde and dark blue eyes. Hinata was still shy but had become very close to Harry and while he looked at Sakura as a sister he looked to Hinata as a young woman he could one day fall for, her dark blue hair cut short with a locke of hair infront of each ear and her icey blue eyes that looked almost silver if not white.

He smiled at her and she smiled back as he checked to make sure she was safe with a technique of expressions Master Kakashi showed them. They could read each other and him as long as the one being read wanted to be read. She nodded once showing she was better and they all stood slowly as the door opened and the Hokage waved them in. They came in and Harry was put infront while the two girls sat behind him on each of his sides while Kakashi sat directly behind him. "Sir, I recently recieved a letter from a man known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He wishes for me to attend a school he leads, the school is not in the Libraries and he says it is a school of magic. He wishes to teach me and let me learn from his fellow teachers. I was wondering what your advice would be on this matter."

Silence filled the room as the Hokage read the letter from the man and slowly puffed on his pipe. "I think he is honest in part. He seems to have a furthered intrest in finding you and teaching you. Notice he seems unaware of your location as he, and I will quote him directly from his writing, 'wish to speak with you about your current living situation'. The way he writes makes me wonder if he doesn't have a alternative motive in his search for you. If he does then we will need to make sure we find out what it is before we could allow him to take a Shinobi of any level under his guidance." He looked at he group and smiled slightly. "The only way I can see us finding out what he wants is to play along. However I would suggest you not going alone. This does bring up another question, is it worth learning his magic's to send a young man and a group of other undecided people to a strange place only to find a trap. I will have to search for anyone willing to join you. If I find someone, besides your two team mates then I will allow you to go if you wish. I will ask that you not reveal our location or your skills unless needed."

Hinata smiled and Sakura looked pleadingly at Kakashi who rolled his visible eye and nodded before speaking. "I would be willing to take them sir, this way if this man tries anything I can use my Sharigan Eye to duplicate it and possibly buy enough time for us all to escape. This would also allow us to be more balanced and allow for me to answer questions that could only be answered by a governing teacher of students."

"True, however you will need to take legal control over young Harry here. This way they can not try to harm him within limits of laws outside the islands. If you agree to do so then I will allow you all to go and scout it out. Report back using discrete methods and do so as soon as you are decided on either staying or not. I suggest every year you return here atleast once a year for a month so you can be seen and visit your family. Also so you can take any tests you are ready for. I will also contact a few friends of mine and see about aquiring some secure and portable locations for training for each of you. This magic is not like ours in the sense we can do what many can but you all have a high enough level that you can do as this man wishes to teach you." Everyone looked slightly confused. "All in good time. Now go and gather what you need and consider this a long term mission to gather intelligence." They all nodded and stood fluidly and smoothly.

Weeks passed as September grew closer before the Hokage called the four back to his office. He handed them each a backpack and then a trunk as well as a stone tablet made of black marble with white veins in it. "The backpacks will hold all your items you will need in direct reach. Your trunks have two compartments as the manuel I had printed tells you. One will hold your clothes and books in two sections while the second is a mini-apartment that has a direct connection to the other trunks. I will trust you not use them to sneak into the other trunks and rumage threw underwear draws." He joked and the girls giggled while Harry and Kakashi blushed lightly. "Now, the tablets are maps. They will direct you to Hogesmade, the nearest city to the Hogwarts school grounds. It will also allow you to locate selective other locations once in the Uninted Kingdom. Now, before you leave I have asked a old friend to join us in my private study. He will fit you for your newest weapon and give you a few tools needed to protect yourself and each other."

Inside was a old man who looked to be ten times older than Sakura, who was the oldest of the three Genin by one week. "Hello children, I am Dante Ollivander." He smiled kindly at them and then moved aside to reveal three briefcases all opened revealing tools in one, blocks of wood and metal in the second, and then in the third where several glass orbs with silver plates attached to the place before the orb. "Since you will be attending Hogwart's you will each need wands. My father crafts wands and sells them in England, I design wands for each person who is lucky enough to earn one from me. Years ago your dear Hokage saved my life and when I told him all he had to do was call...well I never expected to be called for this. However I will do as I was asked on one of the life debt's I owe the old fool." He joked and the Hokage gave a deep booming laugh.

"What do you need us to do?"

"Well, we will start with the young ladies. All you need do is show me your hand that you use the most. If you use both then tell me, also I would like you to start thinking of location on your body you could hide a wand and withdrawl it with little slowdown in the case of danger."

"Easy, Harry gave us all spring loaded wrist launchers for batons." Sakura said and Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "We replace the baton with a wand and test the weight to make sure it will work right then we use that."

"What about replacement wands or spare wands?" Hinata asked looking curious.

"There is a rule in England that you can only buy one wand apeice. However if you want two I will craft you a second as a brother or sister wand to your main so they look alike and can be used with ease. This will also allow for stronger spells when useing the twin wands. However not all twin wands will work for the same person so we may have to test and re-test. That is why this could take hours for each of you." So the tests began with Harry planning to go last. Sakura went first to Hinata's request, an hour and a half later she had a set of none twin wands. Her first and main wand was berch with a core of unicorn hair and ten inches long. Her second wand was maple and had a core of a dragon heartstring, it was eleven inches long. Hinata went next, her tests laster two hours and ten minutes. She was given a main wand of oak with a core of a dragon heartstring and was a odd eleven and two third inches. Her back up wand was also not a twin wand much to her displeasure, it was however oak as well but with a core of a unicorn hair braided with a threstal hair and was nine inches even.

Next came Master Kakashi who agreed to do a single wand since he would most likely be hiding and be looked at more since he was older. His wand was simple and to the point in every way it seemed. Cider, core of vella hair with dragons blood powdered and mixed in, and then it was thirteen and a half inches long. Each wand was nice but Dante wanted to cast runes in metals on them after forging Harry's wand. Harry was the only one to get twin wands, twelve inches of holly with pheonix feather mixed with the heartstring of a unicorn and a hair from the nine-tailed fox demon of legend that the Hokage offered up to test a theory he would not explain to Dante. Harry felt his chakra seemingly roar to life as he gripped his new wands, he smirked a smirk his team mates and Master had seen the day he tapped his powers fighting two ninja's who had tried to kill Hinata and Sakura while Kakashi was binding the attacking duo's master. Harry had been near death at that point and growled as his eyes changes and his nails became claws before he charged and began fighting like a bat out of hell.

"Well, three cores, and matching cores at that. Half brothers would be normal in twin cores but triplet cores have never had brother wands. Till now that is. Well, the cores suite you far better than I could have hoped for. Now if you wll all hand over your wands I will begin casting the runes for protection, tampering, and I will also see about using one of your holster designs to craft a more magically inclinded version for your use." He took them and put them in cases with intitals on them and a number for the wand number so he could make sure to follow the list of locations for each that the teens had given him. Harry also requested a design be etched into the base of the handle like on their headbands for identification. The man agreed and had them test the metals, Sakura was granted dark gold while Hinata was granted platinum. Kakashi was granted silver and Harry was granted Mithril, they would come and collect their wands and their holsters in the morning before leaving. A man would be meeting them in London at the airport after they left Tokyo International Airport.

The group all packed and Master Kakashi made sure to wear a pair of wrap around black sunglasses instead of his headband over his one eye. He smiled without his mask and revealed a small white goatee to his students. They all stood dressed the same nearly with the exclusion of Harry who wore a plain silky purple vest without pockets, he had his weapons stored away in his bag ready to be pulled out like them all. His head band was on and his raven black hair poked everywhere it could as he moved with them. They all where told to wear what made them happy so they left their normal shoes on. The group gathered their wands at the docks with a group of Jonin and the Hokage. The two girls had said their farewells to their parents and siblings before they all climbed into the boat with Harry and Kakashi at the head standing there looking like copies of each other due to the emotionless masks they wore and how they crossed their arms the exact same way. Master Iruka was on a mission with Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke. His three Genin for nearly as long as Harry and the girls had been Genin.

Once in the airport they waved farewell to the hidden members of the village who had come to safeguard their passage to the plane. Harry's goggles hung around his neck like Hinata's headband always did as they made their way to the plane and boarded twenty minutes later. Harry quickly feel into a deep meditative state while the others enjoyed the movies and their books. He woke only once when Sakura needed by to use the toilet, he sighed and went back to his meditations afterwards. His mind drifting over things the older man Dante Ollivander had told him about himself to prepair him for England. Apparently his parents where murdered and when his parents killer tried to kill him as a baby something happened and he was killed in return while all Harry got was a stupid scar.

In truth Harry thought that the man may have failed but wasn't dead yet due to magic. He had seen a person dead and even checked for a pulse and found none only to turn around and be attacked by the dead person who was very much alive. Death was only permanent if you knew you killed the person by removing the head or by watching the light go from the eyes and regardless of the heartlessness of the person they all had the light. So he sat there going threw his many styles of ninjitsu spells and illusions before finally being woken and told they where about to land. He strapped his belt on and waited as the plane landed. Hinata gave a soft cry of suprise and grabbed his hand from the left and he smiled at her holding it and trying to calm her. She smiled back lightly and looked away at the floor while Master Kakashi cursed the seatbelt as it once more nipped his fingers when he was buckling it.

Harry could only smile as they landed and pulled into the terminal area they would disembark from. He undid his belt and so did the others. Then he handed the girls their backpacks and Kakashi handed his to him as it had slide further back than Harry could reach. They shouldered them and waited. Kakashi took point while Sakura stood just left of him and back some as they walked down the walkway into the airport. Hinata walked next to Harry who was along side Sakura but on the other side of Kakashi. They stopped at the gates and looked around before heading to the exit to meet the man who had been sent for them. His friends all rearranged so that Kakahsi was in back, Harry was in point, and Sakura was walking next to Hinata who was very nervous. Harry stood before the up escalator and smiled slightly, he stepped on and knew that in less than twenty seconds he would be seen and then there would be almost no going back.


	3. Meeting People

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Three: Meeting People

Having prepaired himself for anything almost the raven haired Genin was almost shocked to find a extremly tall man with a bushy beard and a head of busy long hair. He looked to be nearly eight feet tall and plump to boot. Harry stepped forward as he heard Hinata squeak at the sight of the man and Sakura gasp at the sight. They had seen big men before but never over seven foot tall, this man drawfed them with the exclusion of Kakashi at his nearly six foot three height. Harry walked on never stopping as he neared the man who was holding up a small chalkboard with the name 'POTTER' on it. He looked up at the man who smiled kindly down at him. "Well then, you must be Harry." He said in slightly broken English. The transator devices that Dante had given them however translated fluant English.

"Yes, these are my companions and friends. Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuga Hinata. You are our guide to Hogwart's, correct?" He asked the man who beamed.

"That I be, however Dumbledore didn't say nothing about your friends here. Oh well, we can all go once we get out of sight of the muggle's." No one asked as they followed the man who walked ahead, they all had to break into sprints to keep close while Harry checked around. He noticed a man with police uniform on watching the big man. Once outside the man lead them to a small shop before the owner nodded once and waved them to the back. Once in the back the large man smiled once more. "Well now, let me find the portkey." He grumbled as he searched his pockets. He found it and then pulled out a peice of rope. "Hang on tight now and don't let go for nothing." Harry nodded and Kakashi took a firm hold before each of the others did so while the three also grabbed Harry with their free hands and held on knowing if it took him and not them that they would never find him.

A pull behind their navel signaled the activation that the tall man had been waiting for. Hinata and Sakura screamed while Kakashi and Harry growled threw gritted teeth as they fought to hang on. They landed on the ground hard and Harry bit back a groan as he felt his knee be popped by Sakura's head. He stood and hubbled for a second before taking in the surroundings. He saw the big man still standing but walking away towards a table where a man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes sat with several other people in robes. Harry helped the others up while Kakashi stealthfully drew a kunai knife from his bag and Harry thumbed the baton he had hidden in the arm of the bookbag where he had stitched a pocket that Dante had warded like their bags themsleves. No one would see threw them unless they could use Hinata's family skill, the 'All-Seeing Evil Eye'. Only a member of the Hyuga clan could duplicate it or use it, same as several moves they had seen select others use in the Genin tests given yearly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old man said as he stood and walked forward from around the table. "Your friends are an unexpected suprise. However I assume they are here for a reason?"

"Yes, they wish to learn and study here as well. Master Kakashi will however be staying to make sure we do not lose sight of our trainings from our old school. It would be a dis-honor to do so after his expert teachings."

"Oh, and what things would that be." Harry felt a pull at his mind and knew it as a Ninjitsu Interigation Technique he had studied with a Jonin a year of so ago. He inturn taught the girls how to defend against it and Kakashi already knew it.

"This and that, now. We have had a long trip and we seek safe places to sleep."

"Very well, I was going to send you to visit your relatives anyways. Now I will come with you and see if an old friend who lives down the street can take your friends and teacher in for the next few days." He smiled at Harry who nodded once.

"We will need to go soon then. Sakura is tired." He said without looking at a yawning light pink haired girl behind him.

"Alright, shall we go then?" Harry nodded. "Now, you will have to stay with them for the remainder of the holidays due to wards on the home that will recharge the longer you stay. You need them charged for a year so a week and a half will sufice."

"Why sir?"

"Because I want to assure that you are safe Harry. I was a good friend to your parents, I was Headmaster when they started here and I promised I would make sure you stay safe." He said with a smile. Harry's left eyebrow twitched and Kakashi noticed it but didn't say anything as he sighed silently and waited for the first time Harry lost patience with the man who while stating fact was not stating true fact in the sense of telling everything instead of stopping from a point to lessen the impact on a person or strengthen ties to a person without whom things would fall apart. They all grabbed a larger portkey and found themselves in a backyard. Dumbledore stood and helped them all up before he walked to the back door and knocked.

A man in a suit answered and nodded grimly at Dumbledore. "Hello Mr. Dursley, I am here to drop off young Harry. Please see to it that he is kept safe for his stay here." Dumbledore then pulled a string from his robes and tapped it with his wand. "Now if you three will hold on I will take you to your home. I will also see to it you are given directions to the park and library. Mr. Dursley, please show Harry around and make sure he knows where these two places are." Mr. Durlsey nodded once as his face turned slightly crimson.

"Harry, one in the short grass."

"Can not hide from him in the long grass." Harry said completing the password Kakashi had crafted to set for training in one of the neighboring villages back home. The four vanished and Harry turned to Mr. Dursley only to be grabbed by his vest and tossed inside. He skidded across the floor and bumped his head, he passed out at the force of the injury.

Slowly Harry woke. He found himself in a small room with out his wallet, or his bag. He looked aorund and found a mirror, he was stunned by his reflection. He had a busted lip and a black eye, he thought and thought on the hours before but couldn't find them after being tossed into a wall and hitting his head. Then it came to him, he had been beaten by his family. The anger in him grew but he repressed his animalistic side and began his hand katas. "ART OF THE DOPPLEGANGER!" He roared and suddenly twenty copies of him formed around him crowding the room and appearing in crouches on the bed and window sill even. "Find Master Kakashi and the others." They all nodded and jumped out the window landing on the roof of the house across the small division of lawns. They then bounded off in different directions, this form of the spell would allow them to go nearly five miles from him before vanishing. Harry looked at the door and felt himself nearly slip at the sight of over seven locks and a cat flap at the base of the door.

He walked forward and did a standing front kick causing the wood to splinter but not give out completely. He kicked again and again till finally he heard Mr. Dursley yelling at him. He flicked his arm and caught the baton he had put in his holster in the airport. He pulled his goggles on and let go now holding tightly to the reigns as the door was kicked once more and it flew open. The three Dursley's looked at him in shock as he cracked his neck. "You never strike children without reason or merit. I had done nothing to you, I didn't even know you and you hurt me and then try and hold me prisoner. This is a act of war against me. Be glad it was not Master Kakashi who found you first or he would put your head on a pike." He growled out deeply before flicking the baton and extending it. "Now, let me greet you as you greeted me." He grinned showing his fangs that seemed to shimmer in the dark night.

That night yells where heard from the house and the police where called. What they found was disturbing, three people tied upside down bound in what appeared to be duct tape from shoulder to toe and then gagged with old socks. They also found a note from a unknown person stating something very clearly, the old man was a rapist and had admitted it on camera while the unknown attacker recorded an interigation. They also found out that the couple had a small boy about eight and had been abusing him in every way save for sexually thankfully. This was enough for them to not only lock the parents up but send the boy to a mental ward at a good hospital as he kept whimpering about a fox and glowing purple eyes. Harry and Kakashi stood a top the building of the local school and Kakashi smirked, he had interigated the people and did so after using a serum to remove the memory of Harry from their mind so as not to tie him to their attack. He had asked Harry to show his aura at its fullest room size, this is where the fox had come from to scare them and the glowing purple eyes had been the Chakra color of Harry's natural Chakra so the fox's eyes glowed purple with black slits and its normal nine tails.

The two had the child with them, Kakashi sensed power in the boy. He would be raised under Kakashi's training and trained to defend himself and fight like any ninja. Then when summer came next year he would enter school in the villiage under the Potter clan name. The boy needed to grow some though so Harry would keep him around and make sure he ate properly while he could. The boy, whose name was Adam, was short and thin with strawberry blonde hair and the same green eyes as Harry. The older teen bent to face the younger boy and pulled off his goggles before slipping them on the boy. "These where given to me by a man I looked to as a father. I haven't seen him in over a year, and now I pass them to you."

"Why me mister?" The boy asked timidly.

"Because I would like you to be my little brother." The boy looked shocked before looking into Harry's eyes for truth and when he found it he squealed happily and hugged Harry tightly around the neck nearly strangling the older kid. Kakashi only smiled as he held his full face mask in his hands and his lips could not stop their upward turn at the site of his best student gaining family even after being hurt like he had by other family. The boy was like rubber, and it worried him slightly as he could sense great and terrible things coming ahead and he knew Harry would be involved regardless of his skills. So he silently looked to the night sky as dawn was about to break. He made an oath that he would push Harry and his team mates harder to make them ready, if he couldn't prevent the coming dangers then he would make them more powerful than the dangers and in turn save their lives if he did so correctly.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Four: Back to Hogwarts

When Adam meet Hinata and Sakura the boy was more bashful than Hinata had ever been and hide behind Harry. The raven haired teen had helped him learn about things and even began teaching him throws and other things while the group trained in secret. Since the Headmaster had disapproved of Harry reporting his family to police, as he believed had happened, the group had moved off to live in a small studio apartment in London where they could train in silence and peace. It had once been a dance club till it fell into foreclosure with the bank, Kakashi bought it with Harry's money he had found in Privet Drive. The teen had thousands of pounds in money for use for anything needed since Kakashi had not remembered to transfer his money over Harry did so and found himself raking in alot. So the apartment was large enough and had two floors with plenty of bedrooms and training area, and it was sound proof allowing them to train without worry.

When it came time Kakashi went with Hagrid, the giant of a man, and did the shopping for them all after they had all been to Diagon Alley once already. Harry was currently fighting both Hinata and Sakura while Adam watched and Kakashi marked notes down for their betterment. Harry was blindfolded and the two girls where moving swiftly and silently as possible for them. Hinata tossed a kunai knife and Sakura cast a binding spell to wrap Harry in wires. The teen smirked and jumped aside as both spell and knife meet yet continued on since neither could be blocked by the other. Sakura ducked and just barely while Hinata was bound and falling to the floor. Harry moved into the offensive then. He had given them a promise that unless he dodged a move he would not attack, he dodged not one but two and was on the prowl. He swept Sakura off her feet and then used his chakra to blast her away a short distance, it was a move best used against a target you couldn't miss. He then darted across the room before springing into the air passing the mark where the old ceiling had been before they removed it to have a larger height training room in the middle of their apartment.

He came down hard and fast as Hinata screamed trying to get her hand free to cast a hand kata spell since she could not cast any spell besides spying spells without her hands, none of them hurt or blocked though. He slammed into the ground with a kunai knife in hand. Her eyes wide as looked to see the knife next to her head with a small trace of blood, she looked back up and found Harry right over her. He smiled and looked at her without seeing her due to the blindfold. "My reward for winning." He said so only she heard before he lowered his lips and touched hers briefly.

"How did you know I cast that spell Harry!" Sakura yelled from across the room and the breif touching of lips stopped. While they where young all Genin knew love was ageless since a couple could become girlfriend and boyfriend at a age below Genin record and still where married five decades later. Harry sighed and stood after removing the blindfold before he waved his hand breaking the spell's power over Hinata making her bound on the ground. The blue haired ninja student jumped up and her eyes darkened slightly as she gave Sakura the glare of death, her evil eye was scary but anyone seeing the glare of death counted their blessing she couldn't act on the rage the glare carried.

"Sakura." She growled in a way that made even Kakashi shiver as she stalked forward towards the gril only to stop. Harry had her shoulder in hand and turned her. He then darted forward and kissed her, she froze for the brief kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her shocked face.

"You know, when you get all angry like that...it's kinda cute." She blushed and ran off to hide from him while Sakura darted off after her in joy. Harry sighed, "hey little brother. Never grow up, women tend to get harder to understand and please when you grow up." Harry called to Adam who giggled as Harry tossed his arms up in defeat and headed to the library to study a few more books.

The day came for them to travel to Hogwarts so Harry stood and dressed. He pulled on a pair of black pants with his standard black UnderArmour top and bottom. He had a long sleeve black mock turtle neck on with a set of purple japanese letters across the back with a single kanji symbol on his chest in purple. He pulled on his gloves and made sure his wand was in its place on his forearms, he had one wand on each arm for now since it was raining and he would need his coat. He pulled the leather coat on and zipped it up before snapping the buttons to hide the zipper. He then pulled on his head band and lowered his hood over his head checking his image to assure the headband was covered. He slipped a pair fo glasses on, he was told his father wore them so he figured he would too so as to make people think he needed them or contacts. The purple rectangular lenses gleamed in the light before he shut it off and walked out to meet the others.

He and the girls would ride the train while Kakashi and Adam took a portkey with Minerva McGonagall to Hogwarts where Kakashi would be serving as assistant to the Muggle Studies proffesor after she had a stroke recently. Harry looked very intimidating for a fourteen year old and Kakashi beamed at him for it while Adam looked in awe. He had heard stories of his big brother and been determined to become just like him, save the demon inside him part. "Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked before they all nodded. He picked up Adam and pulled and umbrella out before they left and locked the apartment. It was paid for till the next summer so they knew it was safe, Harry and Sakura had secured devices to moniter it and assure it's saftey.

They left the building and walked onto the street. Three umbrellas opened, Sakura and Hinata had one each and Kakashi shared one with Adam on his hip. Harry had his hood and loved the rain, so they walked on with the oldest Potter leading the group on. He looked very intimidating as he moved on without stopping. Once into the train station of King's Cross he walked to the portal he and Kakashi had studied while the girls helped teach Adam meditation. The raven haired teen lowered his hood and smiled slightly as he passed threw the gateway in a sprint moving at his fullest speed before jumping up and landing on a pillar of brick before springing off and back at the parallel column before springing once more and landing on a hanging lantern that was not lit in the dark corner. He hung on as he watched. Kakashi would wait on the normal side while the three student Genin scouted out ahead at Harry's request.

"I swear father, that filthy muggle was watching us. I saw his eye follow us to the barrier."

"Quiet Draco." A tall aristicratic blond said as he eyed the two muggle dressed girls before him. He turned and found a slight blur as a figure with a headband on and a pair of colored glasses looked up at him with a steely expression.

The raven haired teen spoke in Japanese to the two girls. "Go get us a secure compartment and wait for me. Do not talk to anyone." Sakura glared at the boy as Hinata nodded, the glare ended as the pink hair Genin broke contact with the short blond boys icey blue eyes that where dark in comparision to Hinata's eyes. Kakashi and Adam came threw next. "Sir, no names while we are here. Same with you youngling." He said to Adam who giggled and nodded once before Kakashi looked to the two glaring blonds.

"Trouble?"

"One day I expect but as of now neither are a threat I can not handle. Mainly talk and waste of space." Harry smartly said with a brief and almost unseen nod to the two blonds. Kakashi nodded and walked back out with Adam. Harry turned and looked at the two as they blocked his path.

"Who are you boy?" The man asked.

"Yura Idi," Harry smirked as the man looked slightly confused. "Last name Ot." He walked away and smirked wider as he heard the gears click and the two blonds give a insulted cry at him. He climbed onto the train and removed his jacket before checking his kunai knives attached to the back of his belt and his thighs.

Hours past as the train began the journey to Hogwarts. The door opened once and a bushy haired girl asked about a toad. Sakura offered to help her and in less than twenty minutes they had found him. Harry sat watching Hinata read as she looked up every once in awhile. With their age he knew it best to take their time so as to protect their feelings and their friendship. So when they where all reading, or in Harry's case petting a pet he had gotten from the Hokage consisting of a Hot Springs Turtle who was magical in the sense that it could understand you and could fly. He named it Tama-chan and it always gave a single reply consisting of the word, 'myuh'. The turtle looked up at him and gave off a soft and happy, "myuh." Harry smiled at it wamrly and rubbed its head with his finger.

"So where is he?" A sneering voice called from the hall. "I heard you meet the Potter boy mudblood and I want to know where so I can show him the true path to greatness lies in friends with a Malfoy."

"Stupid baka." Harry said as he stood and Tama-chan flew to sit on Hinata's head. Hary jerked the door open and stepped out looking down the hall to see the blond and two gorilla looking teens demanding information from the bushy haired girl from the toad search. "Hey, leave the girl alone kid and sit down someplace before someone loses patience with you."

"Are you threatening me you filthly little mudblood son of a bitch."

"Oh shit." Sakura called loudly as both she and Hinata stuck their heads out their compartments with Tama-chan on the nearly white eyed girl's head.

"Myuh," Tama-chan cried in what could be descerned as a cry of pity. Harry growled before dashing forward forgetting weapons or wands. He jumped and the direction of his jump and the opposite movement of the train carried him farther passing the boy as he landed on the wall and curled into a ball for a second as he used his chakra to hold him to it before he pushed off with enough force to break a young sapling in twain. He pulled back and tossed a punch hitting the blond in his chin with a mean right hook and spinning the boy as the Genin fell and rolled to his feet facing away from the falling blond. The bleeding teen was knocked out before he hit the ground, three teeth where on the floor and his nose was busted.

"No one insults my mother like that, make sure your friend remembers that." He looked to his friends and they nodded knowing he needed to cool off. He walked to the connection to the two sections of train and jumped up landing on the top of the train as he pulled his hood up and turned his back to the winds. He sighed and then felt a prickle in his scar as he felt his anger slowly fade away, he however knew it was not something he did since the fox in him supressed his power from harming him and those who where a member of his 'pack'. He knew it was his enemy, the one he always felt lurking somewhere off in the distance waiting to strike out at him. He knew this was the power of the man who had killed his parents and scared him as a baby. He growled but his sound was not heard over the roar of the winds. He turned to face the direction of the school, as he assumed it since the train was headed that way. "Soon, soon I will bath in the blood of the man who killed my family." His eyes became slits as his chakra produced an aura and a large ghostly shape formed behind him, its shape unseen in its haziness.

When they arrived at Hogwart's Harry jumped off the train and walked on with the two girls till they found a small boat for them to ride over the lake. He hoped up and landed on the raised end of the boat's rear. He bent his knees and parted his robes to allow him better movement. The group sat in silence as they watched the younger students point and stare. Harry quirked an eyebrow as one who looked as small as Adam if not small. "Hinata, was I ever that short?"

"Shorter at one time."

"Hard to believe I finally got tall then I guess." He smirked, in the last few weeks he had been growing rapidly and Kakashi claimed it was simply his body readjusting to his chakra like the girls would do soon enough no matter what they all wanted. They saw the castle and Harry snorted. "Intimidation from the start. Funny trick old man, but it shall only work on the weak minded children. Not Genin," he muttered with a smirk. Harry watched as Sakura and Hinata exchanged looks of amusement at his foolish antics that he clearly did to make them smile.

They walked up the stairs and into the main atrium where Rubeus Hagrid left them only till Minerva McGonagall came in. Harry smiled at her and nodded his head, she smiled and nodded back before clearing her throat. "Attention please, first years and our new transfer students...ah good. I am Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress. In a moment we will be entering the Great Hall and you will all be sorted to your house, this house will be your family and your friends. Your success and your failures will affect the house you are in so you will all do well to follow the rules and regulation of Hogwart's." Harry and the other two teen ninja's smiled slightly and then nodded. "All of you in a two person line. The three oldest are to be at the back. Your temporary guardian suggested you, 'follow the moon lite path'." She said with a curious look in her eyes. Harry smirked as did the two girls and McGongall could have sworn she saw Harry's eyes become slits and pulse purple for a split second.

They walked in with Harry in the back and the other two in front of him. Sakura pulled her pink hair back and put her wand threw it holding it in place while Hinata kept hers away only thumbing it as it showed on her forearm thanks to her rolling her sleeves up. Harry however kept his hidden away, he was of the old thought that a weapon even if it is known to be on a person is best kept hidden away. So they stood each scanning for any threats in their own ways. Sakura looking at the guys to see if they where staring at her or Hinata or even at Harry himself, and then checking hands to see if she could see at least one hand of everyone. This failed since not many kept their hands on the table apparently. Hinata was covertly watching the girls glaring at anyone who looked at Harry with lust due to his muscular build. Harry however was casually scanning the crowd and watching everyone with squinted eyes, he made sure to glare at the guys staring at Sakura and then to growl slightly at the guys staring at Hinata.

The others where called first then Harry looked forward as Dumbledore stood addressing the room. "Now, we have three transfer students two of which where born and raised in Japan while the third was merely raised there till recently. First I would like to clarify something for everyone on the way names are given in Japan. Averagely there is the last name then the first name, so for the two female students here we will call them by what we normally would think to be their last names. An example would be my name for instance. Dumbledore Albus, would be the proper Japanese way of naming me at birth."

"Haruno Sakura, please come forward and put the sorting hat on your head." She did after taking the wand from her hair.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat roared and Harry smiled at his friend.

She smiled at them and went to stand at the table watching her two best friends. "Hyuga Hinata." She shyly walked up and sat down fiddling with her wand as the hat was lowered onto her head.

A minute passed before it seemed to sigh and come to life once more. "Ravenclaw!" She beamed and took the hat off before hugging Sakura and waiting for Harry.

"Harry Potter." Silence filled the hall as Harry lowered his hood he had worn from the boat ride on and was greeted with awe filled faces. He stepped forward and the hat was put on his head.

'Ah, Harry Potter, I was meant to see you years ago and didn't...but alas your fate was intertwined deeper than I could have predicted. So, where would you be best at.'

In a nearly unheard voice Harry whispered so only the hat heard him. "I would like to be with my friends in Ravenclaw. I know I am not as smart as Hinata or Sakura nor am I capable of their studious ways at times...but they are my friends and I wish only to be near them."

'Yes, but is it the best thing for you. In Ravenclaw you would be with them all the time and while you would be happy you would never reach out and make other friends. In Hufflepuff you would be looked at as a leader and a example of loyalty without bending to others wills. In Slytherin you would do well thanks to your animal nature granted you from the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. However in Gryffindor you would be regarded as a prime canidate for a truly couragous young man.'

"I don't want to be a leader, I don't need to do well thanks to my animal side because I already do well enough with it or without it, and I don't need to be an example for others." He said in a warning tone. He looked at Hinata and she flicked him thre fingers showing it had been three minutes.

"Maybe Potter is a Squib!" The blonde from the train called out laughing.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would bite my tonuge if I where you. Mr. Potter here is worthy of each house and placing him is not easy. He shows the truest form of what each house was founded based on. Courage, knowledge, honor, and cunningness to know when to use them all. You would do well not to tease this young man, he is stronger than you will ever be and that is in his mere body not counting his magic, mind, or skills." Malfoy paled in horror at being told off by a hat.

"Speak with respect to your betters hat, besides...Potter's probably a weakling like his parents." He snapped back as the hat snorted loudly before blowing him a raspberry.

"As for Mr. Potter here...Ravenclaw!" Harry stood and removed the hat before walking over to the table and being tackle hugged by Hinata who gave him a big kiss. "Mr. Potter, come by and see me sometime. I would love to get to know all about you...and anything you tell me is kept secret from all beings." Harry nodded after breaking the kiss and getting up. He took his seat ignoring the questions instead leaving it to the girls to answer as he ate in silence watching the crowd. Suddenly he felt eyes on him and he looked up to see a bushy haired girl googling at him.

"Are you really the Harry Potter?" She asked in awe.

"Yes I am. What's your name young lady?"

"Hermione Granger, I'm a muggle born."

"I can tell."

"How?" She asked in shock and he reached over and tapped her wrist where a digitial watch was. "Oh, right...so...why didn't you come to school in first year?"

"I had work to do first before I would have been able to do this."

"What work?"

"You ask alot of questions, don't you?"

"How else am I to learn?"

"Observation can be a much more effective weapon than a quick mind in a conversation."

"How do you mean?"

"LIke the fact that your a Gryffindor but you sit with the Ravenclaws, that you are left handed, and are what many would deem a 'bookworm'." She looked stunned. "Your house patch tells me the house you are in, the fact that you wear your watch on your left hand and are holding your glass with that hand point to your left handedness. Then the fact that your seat is filled with a bag of books over at the Gryffindor table tells me the bookworm thing."

"Wow!" A boy called next to Hermione Granger. "You're good."

"No, it's called attentivness. Just like the knowledge that the only reason the stool has three legs is to represent a subliminal idea of power of mind, magic, and body. With one weak or gone the others falter or become useless unless you can balance the weight on them." He said as he took his glass up and drank once. "Also how right now there are two hundred sets of ears straining to hear my words." He sent a look to Dumbledore and smirked at the suprise in the older man's eyes.

As the night came to a close Harry found himself in his bed in his trunk, his curtains closed on his four post bed in his dorm room and sealed with a ward charm he had taught the girls. The door to his private room opened and he looked up from his book on Forensic's and saw Hinata standing there in a pair of black and blue pajama's. "Everything okay angel?" He asked in the tone he only used with her.

"I wanted to stay here tonight." She mumbled and looked away from him only to find him standing there with her.

"We can share a bed, just don't hog the covers." She smiled warmly and looked into his eyes as he picked her up and carried her to the bed before laying her in it and tucking her in. He then put his book away and climbed in next to her before pulling her to his chest and holding her. Sex was something the two had talked about and even thought about but neither where in a rush yet, it was something that had to be right not only in location but in timing and it would be more special that way. So they would at times sleep together but never more than just sleep and light petting as well as a tiny bit of exploration of each other in the passion of a heated kiss or moment. So Harry went to sleep holding Hinata in his arms as she relaxed into him dropping the shell she kept up for fear of his change of mind in their relationship. She soon fell to sleep and both dreamt sweat dreams holding each other threw the night.


	5. Names and Rivals

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Five: Names and Rivals

In the next few weeks Harry and the girls where tested in private by their teachers. Sakura passed everything either with a average or a high passing grade in some classes like History and Runes. Hinata was skilled at Transfiguration and some at Charms. Harry however blew everyone away as he let lose some and showed some of his true power. During his Charms tests he was asked to use his magic to cut threw a stone block as many teens did during their final exam in their fourth year at times. Harry cut threw three stones with little trouble stunning many simply because the best score was a stone and nine tenths of the second stone. Harry had passed that and only stopped because he lost intrest and lost focus enough for the spell to break off. In Transfiguration he was a master since he could do clones and shifting with his chakra he knew how to change things around and did so with ease making the teachers even more shocked. The worst shock though was when he brewed a highly advanced potion and did so without a flaw and Snape complimented him for the skill and care he showed.

The most amazing however was the duel for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Alastor Moody was granted premission to use any spell save for two of the three unforgivable's, only the Imperious Curse being allowed for the duel since Harry was able to beat most mind control devices and spells. So the duel laster nearly three hours consisting of Harry retreating at times, Moody had the magic eye that could see threw things but Harry wore specially made clothes like the others to hide their bodies and their wands as well as other weapons. It ended with a spell from Harry, or as Kakashi had been calling it a 'jitsu'. Harry used a duplication art and then made his body become an illusion of a large throwing star. Moody ducked and hit the clone with a Stunner before relaxing only to be nailed in the back of the neck with a flying kick from the real Harry as the clone vanished in a puff of smoke and Harry appeared in a second cloud returning to normal as he had bounded off the wall and smacked the man with his booted foot.

So the teens where all placed in a class for their ranking and Harry himself was offered dueling classes by Moody and Dumbledore but Harry declined much to their suprise. The teen could not think of a reason to accept since in the fight he had only used a very tiny fraction of his skills and then only at the end due to his being bored and tired. Currently the trio where sitting together, Sakura writting a letter to Adam to check on him like she always did when she didn't see him. Harry and Hinata where cuddled together reading a set of books, September breezed by with only a slight tensing as a unknown event drew closer. Even Adam felt the tension when Harry would come see him and Kakashi with or without Hinata and Sakura. As the end of October came Harry felt the tension increase slightly but hide it as Halloween came and everyone was gathered outside. Hinata in his arms and Sakura in the arms of her latest boyfriend named Michael Corner.

"Look, there." Hinata said pointing at the sky. Harry narrowed his eyes and his pupils bent and became slits as his eyes zoomed in on the target while he groaned as Hinata ground her rear into his crotch with a smile. He smirked as he saw a series of large winged horse leading a larger carriage threw the clouds and towards the school. "Who is it?"

"That French magic school." Harry said in her ear before nipping her ear making her bite back a moan. The duo had grown far more closely without the threat of constant attack unless Kakashi was testing them. He looked around and noticed Kakahsi in a tuxedo along with Adam in a mini-tux. Both stood there holding hnads as Adam smiled and looked around having never really seen the entire school like he was now. Harry felt a shift in power near him and looked around before focusing on the lake. "Hina, look at the lake with your eyes."

She looked and then glared hard at the lake before veins began forming around her eyes and Harry watched anyone looking at them before she gasped and stopped. "A ship, a ship is under the water coming threw a portal of sorts by the city the merepeople built." Harry nodded, "it's not sinking but rising steadily like a submarine."

"I figured as much, by air and by sea...intimidation is important to these people wanting to show they are better than each other and us since the Triwizard Tournament is being held here and not there with one of them." He rolled a marble from a hidden pocket in his sleeve of his robes and flicked it at both Sakura and then another at Kakashi. He aimed for the back so they would not be harmed alot. His magic propelled them and they turned to face him. He opened his mind and began to relay his knowledge of the ship and the meaning behind it to them both. Kakashi smiled slyly as Sakura groaned much to her boyfriends curiousity.

To anyone watching him it would seem as if his face shifted threw emotional masks in a way and only another ninja would recognize the signals for different intents and meanings. Harry intended to let them try and humilate each other but as Hogwart's was his home he would not allow them to disgrace his school so he would match their show with one of his own. Kakashi had agreed with a wink and then turned to talk to Dumbledore who seemed suprised Harry would willing show some of his skills publicly, he agreed though since he still had no real clue what Harry could or couldn't do. So the carriage landed and Hagrid strode over to horses to help secure them as Dumbledore and the teachers moved to greet the students and their Headmistress from their school. Out came a woman Dumbledore had told them all was Madame Maxime. Minutes passed before the ship was sighted rising from the water in the lake. Soon Dumbledore greeted them and introduced the school to Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of the other school. Now everyone went inside with the Hogwarts students leading the others.

Once inside the two foreign schools stood aside and Dumbledore stood with the other heads of schools and spoke for everyone to hear him. "Igor has told me that his school has a demonstration for us all to enjoy before his school takes their seats, and Madame Maxime has expressed the same...so I would like to offer up Hogwart's own demonstration as well but that will come last as guest are always first." He bowed slightly as a group of burly teens began marching forward with staffs that held flames atop them as they slammed them into the ground with every boot step. What followed was a small display of planned moves and timed magic based around fire and distraction from any mistakes. Harry clapped with everyone as he went threw a few things he could do that where not that hard or revealing. Next came a gymnastics style dance routine focused around a blonde who seemed to draw the eye of all the boys save himself much to Hinata's immense pleasure. Dumbledore took his place once more and smiled as the clapping came to an end and the two schools took their seats at their own tables thanks to Master Kakashi whispering the idea to Dumbledore. "Now for our Hogwart's demonstration, allow me to turn the floor over to Hatake Kakashi."

The silver haired man stood and walked forward before smiling and looking around him. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am the teacher of three new students in this school as of this year. One of my students has offered to show you all a few of the teaching I have either taught him or he learned before he even before he became my student. Also remember that he has had years of study to do these things and nearly everyone in this room would take a decade to react the skills he has offered to show." He bowed and then Harry stood and removed his robes revealing a black and purple body suit that hugged his frame. "Allow me to introduce the visiting schools to my student and friend, Harrison James Potter." He was greeted with silence as the females googled at him from the Hogwart's students while the other schools and the other beings stared at him in suprise.

"I will ask for a assistant from both of our visiting schools. Strong studnets or teachers would be best since I will require you to fight against me." No one said anything and he smiled slightly now. "I will also request a student from Hogwart's who can fight both with or without magic, weapons are acceptable." A black teen walked over from the French school and bowed as he drew his wand. Igor Karkaroff sent Vicktor Krum down to face Harry and Draco Malfoy marched forward with a smug look on his face. "Good, now...you can select any one adult in this room to help you in this fight." Draco looked around before smiling.

"Professor Moody." The other two nodded once.

"Fine, now I will swear a magic oath that this is not a planned thing and that I did not plan for any of you to step up here or be called up here. However I did expect some of you, Draco is far to easy to read to know he would pass this up." He turned from them before slipping his googles up over his face. He faced them now and smirked. "Any spell besides the Killing Curse is legal on me but not others so don't threw a Unforgiveable unless you know you can hit me or I will retaliate with greater harm than you would expect." The three teens stood ready while Moody raised his eyebrow and nodded before Harry bowed once. "Begin when the coin drops." He flicked his hand and a coin flipped into the air from Hinata's waiting hand. It arched in the air and began falling as Harry began his kata's. "ART OF THE SHADOW DOPPLEGANGER!" He roared as suddenly a dozen more Harry's appeared in a circle around the group. "Begin!" The thirteen called as one and sprang at them drawing charmed kunai knives made to numb the area that they hit as to mimic the effects of a real kunai knife.

"MAXIMUS STUPEFY!" Moody and Krum roared out as one only to see their spells pass threw and make vanish the targets they where aiming at. "Where is he?" Krum called out in shock.

"Behind us!" Moody roared as Harry seemed to fade into view already in motion towards the black teen. Harry struck him in the chest as he turned. His hands clasped together with his thumbs and first two fingers on each hand extended outwards. The teen roared in pain and shock before he collapsed at having one of his many pressure points hit with ease and bringing him down. "Krum, Malfoy, bind him!" Both teens tried to do as told only to see their ropes wrap around a silver plater as it reflected Moody's stunner back at him a half second later. Harry suddenly appeared behind Malfoy and kicked him in his sides sending him into a table as he ducked a spell from Moody before sending a kunai knife at the man's wand hand. It connected and he yelled out in pain before dropping his numb hand and loosing his wand for a moment, a moment that gave Harry the time he needed to pounce on Krum and plant a few kicks and punches that the older teen returned with a smile.

"You are good Harry Potter, but I have trained to be a fighter my entire life."

"Good for you Krum, to bad you never learned to keep an eye on your allies." Harry said as he rolled aside and turned to kneel behind the teen and kick him in the butt sending him head first into the steel cables fired off by Moody. Harry stood and smirked at the older man. "Care to try a real fight old man?"

"Nice to see you not holding back anymore Potter." Harry grinned and pushed his goggles to his forehead. He opened his eyes and Moody gasped slightly. "What's wrong with your eyes Potter?"

"Nothing old man. It's a technique called the Sharingan Eye, or the Mirror Wheel Eye. It always me to see more than you will ever know." He drew his wand and then both lifted their wands in the same style. Moody glared and so did Harry, Moody shifted his weight to his true leg and Harry matched his move to the second.

"You're just copying what I do." Moody said but with Harry matching his words in tone and pitch only with his own voice. "Let's see how good you are at this then Potter." He began a series of complex spells casting them silently as Harry matched move for move and spell for spell making them all fizzle out in mid-air. "How can you do that? Unless you...you can read my mind! Behind my barriers and you can still read my mind." Moody yelled out in shock before gasping as his eyes both looked to the image forming behind Harry bigger than it should be. It was a shadow of himself Moody began to lift his wand to cast a Stunner as Harry moved with following.

"Stupefy." The spell hit Moody in the chest and Harry smirked as he lowered his glasses once more and looked around just in time to see a sickly red curse come at him. He moved aside but was still hit in the check by Malfoy's Slashing Hex. "My, the prince has power." He joked before he jumped at the younger teen, "ART OF THE DOPPLEGANGER!" He roared and four other Harry's appeared around him. Malfoy however aimed on at Harry only to have one of the doubles hit him in the jaw with a left hook while two other clothslined him in his spin aorund from the first hit. The last copy flipped up and came down landing a booted foot at place the teen's crotch would have been had he not gotten up first.

"_Finite Incantium_!" Malfoy roared and the clones vanished much to his happiness but so did Harry and that worried him. "Where are you coward!" Gasp's filled the hall and Draco turned around to be inches from Harry who snapped his hand up grabbing the wrist of the shorter teen and then twisting enough for a loud pop to be heard. Harry lowered his arm and pulled his left and right arms back as one, then he swung with a left to Draco's stomach and a right to his lowered chin as he gasped for breath. Draco Malfoy was out like a light as he flew threw the air and landed atop the Slytherin table.

"Cowardice is not a lack of action in a fight, it is running from a fight you should be able to win unless you have no choice." He looked to each of the four as the black teen got up slowly. "Stay down kid, you could get hurt worse if you try to fight me anymore after that first attack of mine." The teen nodded and Harry smiled before summoning his kunai knife he had thrown at Moody. He put it away in a rush and then revived Krum who had passed out having hit his head. He then revived Moody who smiled ruefully. Harry then left them to wake Malfoy. The teen stood before the school facing the teachers and visiting guests. Kakashi beamed and Adam grinned like a mad child. "Well, that ends the demo of skills from the east mixed with skills of the west."

"Where did you learn all of that Potter?" Snape barked in shock.

"That I will not tell you." Harry smirked.

"We can find out Mr. Potter." Igor Karkaroff demanded.

"And you would bring a political suicide with your three contries from Japan. In turn you would loose all trade the country offers and considering I studied what you all get from Japan...well you would find youself back a few hundred years before you would make one major advancement."

"That's a bloody lie." Snape sneered.

"Japan is the leading harvester of Sun Drop plant, only a small island filled with manticore could produce a hundreth of what Japan can in a single year. If you are not aware the Sun Drop plant comes in five parts and each part is needed for healing draughts to generate the clotting process needed to heal wounds. It is also used in creating the foods you buy in candy stores and other food locations so it doesn't go bad. Basically Japan holds the world in its grasp and has a contract with the governments that it will only stop exporting the plants if an act of hostility is given to any sanctioned dignitary or representative from Japan. I happen to be one as does my friends, all of them. So if you try to force me to say anything I do not willing offer up or you attack me without reason I am granted the right to treat it as a act of war on my persona and the persona of my friends." He narrowed his eyes behind his goggles and glared at them all. "I do not play around when it comes to my friends and myself. You attack them you better kill me first because I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth then show you no mercy."

Many gulped in suprise as his goggle lenses glowed faintly. "Like you could ever harm one of us Potter." Snape sneered in anger at the attitude the teen was showing them all.

"If you think Harry couldn't beat you in a fight Snape, then duel him with no holds bared!" Sakura yelled from her seat. Snape stood ready to do so but Kakashi stopped him.

"Two hundred push ups in the morning Sakura!" He yelled in anger at the attitude of one of his students. "Harry, take your girlfriend and Sakura and get food from the kitchens and then take them to your rooms. I will be there shortly to speak with you Sakura and you Harry." Harry nodded and marched away. Pansy Parkinson, the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy lifted her wand and began a Slashing Hex. He lifted his arm and tossed a kunai knife at her nailing her wand hand and burrowing into her body since he had already canceled the protection spells for them. She screamed and students gasped as teachers panicked.

"Pick a fight you can win, sacrificing yourself for no reason is foolish." Kakashi called loudly making everyone look between Harry and the silver haired man. The teen left with his two fellow student ninja's behind him, tonight would be hard on them both physically and emotionally.

The next day rumors began going around about two things, Harry's skills and the visiting schools having already put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Harry walked into the office of Albus Dumbledore and was greeted by Dumbledore, Moody, a four pair of hate filled eyes from what was cleary the parents of Malfoy and Parkinson, and a beaming Minster Cornelius Fudge along with a still bandaged Draco and Pansy. "Ah, Harry Potter...I am Cornelius Fudge the..."

"Sixty-seventh Minister of Magic for England and the Scottish Higlands and Whales." Harry said calmly as he pulled his mental defences up as hard as he could still keeping a straight face. "Also, you are currently the residing Minister due to a vote over Dadelius Armstong and the withdrawl of Albus Dumbledore from the race for Minister when he was voted in as the canidate for Minister granted to the Confederation of Internatioanl Wizards and Witches which was disbanded shortly after for a newer and more functional form of its self two weeks after your third year in office." He smirked at the suprise the man had in his face. "You took the seat of power after my defeat of the self proclaimed 'lord'," he made a point to do the quote marks, "Voldemort. You took over after the sweep up was done rising from the Department of Financial Affairs to take your seat as leader." He smiled less now. "Joined with two teachers and two students as well as the parents of said students."

"Yes Harry, well since you know who I am let me introduce you to some good friends of mine."

"Luscis and Narcissa Malfoy, parents of Draco Malfoy. Sylvester and Helena Parkinson, parents of Pasy Parkinson and Fiona Parkinson-Nott." He said as both men stood and held their hands out. He looked at the hands and turned away before taking a seat next to Moody.

"It is polite to shake the hands of your superiours Potter." Draco hissed.

"Marked servants of the man who raped, tortured, and killed thousands of defenceless women and children...I have honor and I have the will power to fight the curse they claimed possessed them. Funny how a fourteen year old child can beat the curse when two adult pureblood's failed like so many more." He smirked slightly as the two men looked insulted and shocked. He could feel the taint from them as they did not restrain their magic like Dumbledore, Moody, or Flitwick. "Then again, you can only get so many runs out of a good thing before you eventually get a failed run and in turn get a defeat." He said nothing else as he left the words there and no one said anything. "So why am I here?"

"Ah yes, well you are here because..."

"Because you are being expelled and locked in Azkaban for attacking my son."

"And our daughter." The two women snapped.

"Oh, well then I will make sure that my friends return home and inform my government."

"We have a legally binding contract with Japan for five more years of their products." Minister Fudge said sadly. "Harry, my boy, it looks like all we can do is settle for a apology publicly and a settlement outside of court."

The raven haired teen stood, "fine."

"See, I knew the smart young man could see reason. Now Harry, the..."

"I will see them in court and they can atest to the reason why young Malfoy here deflamated my character and my honor for no reason. Then why Ms. Parkinson here attempted to use a Slashing Hex on me with my back turned after a sanctioned duel of one to four against me, with all but Alastor Moody here voulenteering to participate." He smiled at the look of smugness the two sets of parents had faltered then feel.

"You willingly dueled him Draco!" Luscius bellowed at his son and pulled back to strike him as he flinched. Harry however was there, actually he was in seven places at once having summoned his clones threw lightning quick kata's and silent casting. "Let go of me."

"You never strike a child, no matter who they are, unless they are attempting to harm others and a danger to others that requires you to resort to violence." Luscius jerked his arm free and glared at Harry who stepped forward. "You want to hit someone old man, then take a shot at me." Luscius pulled back to slap Harry and the other clones held the Minister, Moody, and Albus in place each.

"Teach you to respect your betters you half blood scum." He backhanded Harry making the teen twist his head slightly. Harry slowly turned his head and looked at the man as purple flames seemed to dance over his eyes behind his glasses he wore for show.

"The first one is free Luscius, next time you raise you hand against your son it had better be over my dead body or else." He turned to Draco and Pansy who looked at him with new found respect. "Come with me, I will give you each some herbal remidies that will help the potion's you take heal faster." They nodded dumbly.

"Or else what Potter."

Slowly Harry turned to face the four adults not being held down and with the other three facing him he removed his glasses and his eyes glowed openly with a purple light barely seen as he let some of his chakra and magic go making things rattle in the room as his hair began swaying in a unnatural wind rising in a spiral around him. "Or I will kill you." He said in a tone that would chill the hardest of evil doers. Luscius Malfoy gulped and backed away. "If you ever harm Draco Malfoy, or Pansy Parkinson, or by direct inaction allow harm to befall either of them I will make death the sweetest escape you could ever fathom." He stepped forward and growled slightly as he spoke next. "As head of the Potter bloodline I extend my families protection to them and grant them sanctuary if they are willing to swear a binding blood oath to my family and my codex. They will be free and under my jurisdiction if they accept." He turned to them and the glow was gone but the wind was still there as his voice became softer almost like a pur. "Do either of you accept this offer, it is a once in a life-time offer and will be revoked the second I leave this office willingly or threw force for medical treatment."

The two teens looked at each other and then at their parents seeing hate and rage from their fathers and mothers. "I accept." Draco said slowly as he bowed his head.

"I accept as well Po...Harry." Pansy said with gratefulness in her voice. Both looked as if they had the weight of the world lifted from their shoulders.

"You can't accept this son of a mudblood's offer!" Both Luscius and Sylvester yelled as one. The next thing they knew was pain as Harry spun and choke slammed them threw a coffee table before standing and pulling a broken wand from his side where Sylvester's wand had jammed to hard.

"Insult me and I insult you, insult the ones who granted me life and be ready to fight for yours." He glared at the two knocked out figures. "Be glad I consider you both unworthy of my time to beat within an inch of your pathetic lives." He looked to Fudge who stared at him in shock and awe mingled with fear. "My teacher who was my legal guardian here recently granted me my majority as you call it. He signed forms granting me the rank in your world as an adult legally speaking. He did the same with my other two friends. Legally speaking I can enter this tournament and I can also do what I have done." Fudge nodded as Harry handed him papers. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I would request that you allow me and my 'children', no offense, to move into the Head Suites in Ravenclaw tower. On monday I also request a resorting of both of them."

"Agreed." Dumbledore said at once knowing that right now was not the time to argue with Harry.

"Good, I will see you later Headmaster...Minister, and I will see you in class later Moody." He began to leave and neither Draco nor Pansy followed. "Draco, Pansy, please follow me." They began to move but Helena Parkinson grabbed Pansy by the hair pulling her back hard so she bumped her head against the arm of one of the chairs. Harry's clones had just vanished in swirls of smoke and Draco was on his way to help her the second he knew something was wrong. Harry however turned around and tossed a trio of shuriken, at the older woman as his eyes glowed brightly. His nails grew into claws and he leapt into the air doing kata after kata before landing and bellowing out loud enough to shake a dozen paintings off the wall, "ART OF THE AIR BLADES!" He pulled back both hands before swinging them out wide and sending two arcs of air spinning at the frightened woman. The first cut threw her arm just above the right elbow, the second cut just below her left upper thigh where the leg joined the body.

She screamed and he landed before swinging up and sending Luscius Malfoy flying back into a wall as the man tried to draw his wand. "I warned you all." He growled deeply, "now I will grant you mercy." He did a series of kata's and then suddenly he had a small battalion of clones. "See them all out of here and if any of them resist...remove their limbs leaving their heads and bodies connected." He hissed in a voice boardering on a feral growl.

"I'll see you locked away for this Potter! Mark my words!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed as she tried to get to her husband.

"When I was an infant I ripped the soul of a older and far stronger being than you out of his body and turned his body to ashes." He slipped now and his magic began to show as waves of amber light began to flow up and over his body. He looked at her and grinned a feral grin. "Do you think I am afraid of you witch?" He marched over to her and stood inches from her pale form as she shivered in fear but couldn't move due to the clones holding her. "You should learn not to start a fight when you can't win it." He reached up and grabbed her headfrom her chin and moved her face to aim at the knocked out Luscius. What he didn't know was that everyone was staring in awe or fear, Moody was switching between the two while Dumbledore, Fudge, and the other two teens looked on in wonder and awe. The castle seemed to grow cold as his magic radiated into the stones and soon the door blew off it's hinges as Kakashi and the others came in with kunai knives raised and his sharingan eye spinning and ready for a fight as the three froze looking at their friend.

"Harry!" Hinata called loudly as the teen turned letting the older Malfoy go as he walked to her. He began to stumble and blinked rapidly before his eyes returned to normal.

"Angel...help..." He began falling and she was rushing to get him but she didn't think she would get there fast enough.

"_ACCIO HARRY_!" She bellowed flicking her arm as she caught her wand and the spell engulfed him before swinging him around to land on top of her. "Oh Harry, what has happened?" She asked in conscern before laying him down as Kakashi and Sakura knelt next to him checking his vital's.

"He used all his magical energy." Kakashi said calmly with blatent relief.

Slowly Hinata stood and turned her face made Draco and Pansy squeak and cower in fear. "Who hurt my boyfriend!" She growled out and the room seemed to heat up rapidly. "WHO!" She moved slowly pulling a small scroll out of her pocket and unravelling it before dragging one of her kunai down her other arm and marking the paper down the center. "ICE PRISON OF THE ARTIC!" She bellowed and the bleeding woman, the two fearful adults and the knocked out man all shivered before ice suddenly sprung up and over them covering them in an icey shell. "Let you all freeze to death for thinking you could harm my love." She spat in anger and hate before her face lost all anger and hate, she turned and knelt to Harry's side as Kakashi stood looking at Draco and Pansy.

"Potter...I mean Harry, offered us a chance to come with him and be free of our parents. It made them angry and they hurt Pansy and he lost it."

"Sounds like our Harry." Sakura said before standing and walking towards Fudge. "Minister Fudge, I would ask on Harry's behalf that you not make public the event's here and that you magically restrain the information from being told by these four. At least the last part, this is not to help Harry keep his power a secret but to help him have a more normal life than it would be if he was found out by the general public to be able to do the things he may have shown you. He dueled yesterday for the honor of Hogwart's when it was clear the other schools wanted to show us up some. Honor is a big thing with Harry and if you do this I can assure you that he will find you to be a more honorable being than he does now."

"What do you mean?"

"You associated with these people, that is a mark against your honor if they would harm their own flesh and blood like it seems they did." Fudge nodded looking sheepish. "We will take Harry and make sure he is safely tucked away and heals. When he is better I promise you he will want to see you and you as well Albus Dumbledore. He told us last night it was time for him tell you both a few things he has been hiding for just reasons." Kakashi nodded and looked around before raising his hand and dispelling the doppleganger jitsu.

"We will be in my room."

"Sir, Harry said we would be taking the Head Dorms in Ravenclaw tower...and Headmaster...could we wait and be resorted when he is better. We owe him alot?" Pansy said looking around at the two men. Harry was picked up by Kakashi and gently swung over his shoulder.

"Come, we will abide by his wishes since I can and will make sure no one else hurts him." He looked to Dumbledore. "Keep the students away from Hinata or Sakura. Sakura may look calm but Harry is the closest she has to a brother, and Hinata is in love with the young man...she will kill to protect him as would I. He is like my son, I have raised him for the last six years nearly and I will not stop at the cost of another to see him safe...save Hinata and Sakura or our newest addition of Adam."


	6. The Chosen Few

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Six: The Chosen Few

A week passed before Harry returned to classes. He no longer wore his baggy clothes but instead wore his UnderArmour with jean shorts over his legs and button down shirts over his chest with a pair of black gloves on and boots that strapped slightly up his leg some. The raven haired teen had changed, he wore robes no more but did wear a black leath coat that could be confused for a shiny new robe if closed, aleaf design like on his headband was stitched into the back of the jacket in deep purple. Draco and Pansy where resorted and suprisingly enough Draco was sorted to become a Hufflepuff and Pansy a Ravenclaw. The two accepted their places and moved in with their room mates after having meet with them a few times to get to know each other. The week had brought many changes with it, including Draco coming out of the closet with his long time boyfriend and lover Lee Jordan. The two got alot of angry glares from many of the students till Harry returned and welcomed the gay couple, publicly and proudly. Sakura had also broken up with Michael after he accused her of being friends with a 'slimy snake' in reference to her friendship with Pansy.

Both girls had been hurt by the words but said nothing as they became good friends. Harry could only smile at the idea seeing as how he could read their body language like a child's book. They where not gay, but bi-sexual enough to be open and experiment with each other in time and it made him happy because he knew all people deserved a first time to be remembered for good things not bad. Kakashi had reported in with the Hokage about their progress and when summer came they would return for the yearly trials since they all where ready. In return they would all become Chunin. Currently Harry was sitting with Hinata in his lap watching the Headmaster as he sprouted off the rules of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry would have paid more attention but since he wasn't in it nor could he be due to the age restriction he didn't care. While his skills would have proven him a formidable foe in the contest he knew it wasn't something he was ready for magically yet and his outburst of magic in Dumbledore's office had proven that.

So the teen sat clapping as Fluer Delacour and Victor Krum rose and headed off, then Cedric Diggory. He did notice the flames turning red once more like it had each time it select a champion. The tingle down his spine that normally came only when he was in danger from a more skilled ninja came to him full force and suddenly he heard his name bellowed by a stunned and slightly furious Dumbledore, he knew it was for show but still he cringed at the idea of ever making the man angry at him if the time ever came. "HARRY POTTER!" Ravenclaw students looked at him and they saw his face expressing true suprise and slight conscern. "Harry, come up here and take your place." He said as the raven haired teen stood letting Hinata stand behind him before she sat down heavily.

"I didn't do this sir." He said as he stopped before the older man.

"Ofcourse he did, always needs the attention." A barking voice called and Harry knew it to be Ronald Weasley, the teen who had so blatantly tried to befriend him the first week of school and been shot down politely but publicly due to the red head's timing.

"I give you my word on my honor that I would not enter this tournament for any reason willingly or not without confronting you and doing so publicly and openly. I have no reason to hide it, besides...you said only one champion per school was allowed so how did I get selected if Cedric was picked first?" No one said anything before the Slytherin's and the Ravenclaw's nodded, while not friends with each other they where both considered the two smartest houses and it showed now as logic settled into their minds.

"Liar! You cheated and wanted to take the glory from the real champion of Hogwart's." A Hufflepuff girl yelled from the seventh years. Draco jumped up and hexed her mouth off literally from his place at the end of the table with Lee Jordan.

"Shut your mouth Sanders! Harry would never do that, he respects the great house of Hufflepuff and if you use your mind once in a while you will recall the Sorting Hat said he had the traits of Hufflepuff too."

"Shut up snake!" A Gryffindor yelled and Hary turned on the young teen, Dean Thomas, and glared.

"Sit down and shut the fuck up little man." He growled and the teen gulped before doing so. "I would never take any place of honor or presitige from someone who won siad place without cheating. I did not now nor did I ever put my name in that goblet and nor would I willingly allow anyone to do so for me." He looked into Dumbledore's eyes and the man nodded.

"I belive you Harry." Dumbledore said firmly. "Please join the other champions. We will all look into who would enter your name under what must be a fourth school. Whoever it was has locked you into a binding contract and unless you are willing to become a Muggle then you must play the games." Harry nodded and drew himself to his full height before marching into the side chamber with the others. He quickly explained the issue and gave them his oath, they all believed him since each had talked to him at one point or another. Victor due to the demonstration, Fluer due to a friend of hers also being gay and needing advice from someone in a simular situation, and Cedric because the young man had taken Draco in as a friend in the house of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Who would enter you Harry?"

"Many would like to see me beaten, broken, or dead...but only one I can think of that would have the power and resources...Voldemort." They all cringed excluding Dumbledore who had just walked in with the other heads of houses and headmaster's or mistresses.

"I agree Harry, this is positivily reaking of a Voldemort scheme but why?"

"Best way to find out is to play the game." Moody answered with a swig from his glass. "I mean, Potter is skilled enough to protect himself in combat so if it comes down to it he should be able to handle any Death Eater who would try to take him or kill him." Harry smiled slightly.

"Yes, I agree...he has to compete anyways so why not use it to our advantage and get them to show themselves." Dumbledore said sadly. "Very well, the first round will be on Halloween. Till then you will all be held accountable to do the proper activites with this tournament. Including press meetings, photo shoots, and wand weighing. You will all be told when this will take place later on. Till then, please go to your dorm rooms and relax. Harry, Master Kakashi would like to see you I am sure." With that Harry and the others left.

From the sound of things many believed the teen in his own house and even in Hufflepuff and Slytherin though the snakes would never admit it. So as the weeks passed Harry trained like never before. His powers growing rapidly much to Kakashi's shock. The teen was now able to fight both Hinata and Sakura with ease and was now dueling both of them along with Kakashi but without the blindfold. Harry also began to get alot of mail till he found a spell to stop it all and did so. He also found himself being targeted by Ronald Weasley who accused him of being a fake and a cheater. Many Gryffindor's began to belive this and it wasn't till Harry had beaten nearly a half dozen seventh year boys who had taken to beating Lee Johnson one night after a date with Draco. Only the twins Fred and George as well as Hermione Granger and her dorm mates Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown trusted him as much as they could.

So when it was time for the weighing of the wands Harry found himself with the others and looking at Mr. Ollivader and his son Daniel who had made Harry's wands. Harry stood for a few pictures alone and with the other champions, then they each handed over their wand or in Harry's case one of his wands. After the weighing the reporter tried to get him alone but he was to fast for her and was gone as she exited the room right behind him. So the month of September ended and October began bringing them all closer to the First Task.


	7. Dragon's and Yule Balls

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Seven: Dragon's and Yule Ball's

The four champions all gathered in a large tent as cheers filled the area outside it. "Harry, you should know that the first task is..."

"Ah, I am glad you are all here on time. Now, today you will be up to your first challenge." Ludo Bagman said cutting off Cedric Diggory who had pulled Harry aside. "You will each be made to gather a golden egg without destroying it or allowing yourself to be mortally wounded. Now, if you will all gather around and draw from this bag. You will find a model of the creature you will face as well as a number." Harry nodded and clapped Cedric on the back in a friendly fashion. Fleur went first and drew a small dragon figure with the number two on it. Cedric next and his draw was a dragon with the number one on it, Krum after him drew a dragon with the number three. Harry's was four and he knew it as he pulled it out. They all lined up and held their dragons out to compair and Harry felt queazy at the thought of his being about 50 bigger than the others in model alone.

Harry sat down and watched as Cedric left and roars as well as cheers sounded before a horn blew signalling he had finished. Fleur went next taking less time but getting less cheers. Then Krum left the tent and had a longer time but bigger cheers. Harry stood and removed his robes standing in his black jean shorts with his sandle boots he wore in his villiage. He had his goggles on his forehead and his headband tied around his right bicep. He stepped out as he was told to and stood there as he saw his dragon moving around the egg he knew he had to obtain. It gave a roar and snapped its head to seemingly glare at him. "This will be fun." He smirked and drew his chakra to him and as the dragon began breathing fire into the sky trying to be the predator while he was the prey.

Then a cold wind swept the area and Dumbledore felt it as well as Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura, and Adam who had all been trained to sense it with the exception being Dumbledore. The dragon felt it worse though since she was closest. She also saw it, a huge fire like energy flowing off him with the head of a snarling fox. He stepped forward and she stepped back before looking to her eggs and then back. "I only want the one unlike the others." She stayed still as he reached out slowly and pointed his hand at the golden egg. She bowed her head and he grabbed it before the silent crowd erupted into cheers so loud he could almost swear it was thunder. He saw handlers come in calm and collected but the dragon snapped at them whle they jumped back in shock.

"What the hell!" One called, "she let you get close but not us."

"Yeah, and what the hell was that?"

"It's an animal thing." Harry turned and handed the egg over to Ludo Bagman who blinked dumbly before grinning.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the youngest Tri-Wizard Champion has beaten the times and grace of the other three. Now for the scores." Harry watched as he was scored, only Igor Karkoff gave him less than a ten and then it was a eight so he was okay with it. Harry marched off to the others and found Cedric burned slightly, Fleur with a massive gash in her side, and Krum with a broken leg and a broken broom.

"That was brilliant Harry." Cedric said with a smile. "How did you do it?"

"Magic."

"Harry, that was some serious power you showed out there. We could feel the chill from up here." Krum said with a smile. "I honestly think that unless you mess up on one of the other tasks you will pull threw as winner."

"I don't want to win. I only want to find the person who forced me into this and kick their ass." He said and his eyes slitted as the three stared in shock before Kakashi appeared blocking the teen from view.

"Come Harry, we have training to do. Good day."

The team of ninka from the Village Hidden in the Leaves all stood together atop the Astronomy Tower later that night after everyone else was asleep. "Harry, what you did was foolish. You could have exposed yourself to anyone who is able to sense Chakra." Kakashi reprimanded.

"Master, it was either I use intimidation which we all know can come at times of extreme emotions like that...or I could use my jutsu. You taught me it is better for an enemy to have a estimation of your level of power than your knowledge of how to use it. I can use power better than most, however I have more power than nearly anyone thanks to the Third Hokage. I used it in a uncontroled fashion and anyone who didn't know I could do it and sensing it would believe that simple fact." Harry said simply. "Showing an person a card in your hand only gives them confidence that they can play you with greater ease. So showing a poker player you have a duece while you have four aces hidden will only make them think your hand weaker. I know how to do this Master, I swear I will only do what is needed and nothing more. However I fear that soon we may need to expose the full hand."

"Why Harry?"

"A sense of foreboding I am gaining over time. It gets worse and worse as the days pass." They all nodded knowing that while Harry was no where near a Seer he did have a sixth sense for danger to the others.

As the Christmas holidays came Harry was taken to Hogesmade and suited for dress robes with Adam and Kakashi, Hinata and the others with the exclusion of Draco all went to Diagon Alley with Proffesor Flitwick. So the raven haired ninja in training found himself being subjected to endless robes till finally finding the right one. A skin tight top part that was dark green and a black bottom with dark green runes around its hem. The robe was sleeveless and under it would be a white skin tight shirt the clerk insisted was perfect. All in all Harry thought it looked regal and comfortable while being regal enough for a Tri-Wizard champion to wear. So as the Yule Ball came Harry dressed in it and had his hair spiked up with styling gel from Draco, he waited in the common room as the others waited for their dates from the same dorms. Lee Jordan was with them waiting for Draco who had in essence become the male version of a woman while Pansy became the female version of a male.

Hinata came down first and Harry was stunned. She was in a white dress with light purple matching her eyes exactly, the dress was strapless and hugged her from above the waist excently. However the white cloth around her arms going up to her mid bicep with the single ring like hole to slip her middle finger threw was at the base on her hand leaving it exposed. She wore a necklace of platinum with a emerald and purple saphire heart where one side was one color and the other side was the other color. Harry had a necklace like it on but it was the oppisite showing that if hers had a left side of emerald his had a right side of emerald. Her hair was done up and she wore a silk ribbon of white. He took her hand and kissed it before moving closer and kissing her lips gently and briefly. "I love you." He said softly and she smiled before blushing and looking at him with a look that clearly could be read to say, 'I love you too'.

The two left and arrived at the Great Hall to find the Daily Prophet reporter and photographer waiting with the other champions and their dates. "We will introduce you all one group at a time starting with the oldest and ending with you Harry." The teen nodded, "ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce the Tri-Wizard Champions and their Yule Ball dates. Victor Krum and Hermione Granger. Fleur Delacour and Rodger Davis. Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. Harry Potter and Hinata Hyuga." The four couples moved to the dance floor and took their places. Then the slow music started and they danced. Soon it became clear that two of the four couples where good dancers, Fleur and Rodger where good in a classic sense but for some reason Harry would never understand he was just as good with Hinata in his arms. Soon the others joined them and the dance floor filled only empting once to allow everyone to sit and eat after a brief speech from Dumbledore.

When the dance was over Harry returned with Hinata to Ravenclaw Tower. Everyone was asleep or still lingering at the dance as the band played on till the last student would leave. Without speaking Hinata lead Harry to her dorm room and as she smiled at him she removed her dress while he removed his robes. That night would be the first time either did anything in bed beside cuddling, it would be the first time they shared themselves and it would not be the last. A silencing charm and a few wards from Harry meant they would have the night alone to themselves. So as they lay there after their first time, Harry held his love to him. She slept in his arms and he just listened to her heart beat and her rythmic breathing before darkness over took him and he too fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his face only matched by Hinata's.


	8. The Second Task

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Eight: The Second Task

As the time for the second task came Harry thought about the clue he had found from the egg shortly after the first task. He had been spending all his time training his breathing techniques because he knew he would be going underwater but he could not figure out how to use his chakra as easy as he would need to. He could do basics like clinging to rocks and then using a burst of chakra to toss him forward like a rocket, he could also do his doppleganger which would give him a diversion if a underwater creature tried to attack him, and he could use his Air Blades attack or his Thousand Daggers which would work if he could expel his chakra and launch a kunai knife hard enough and fast enough while duplicating it using a technique like his doppleganger style. Hinata had been called to see Dumbledore a few hours ago and he felt lonely without her but Kakashi and Sakura both had plans including checking over the school grounds with Draco, Lee, Pansy, and Adam in tow. So it was in a book on Merpeople that Harry was taken by sleep.

He woke the next day cursing himself as he went to his room and quickly dressed. He pulled on a body suit for diving and then some jean shorts and a tank top. He grabbed his diving shoes and gloves with the webbed fingers and finally his goggles along with pouch of kunai knives and shuriken. He rushed down to the lake to find the others all waiting on platforms across the lake and a boat for himself. He hopped in and it piloted itself to the platform where the students and onlookers could watch with ease. He climbed out of the boat and onto the platform nodding to Kakashi who greeted him. "Where's Hinata?"

"I didn't know about till it was to late Harry." The silver haired man said sadly.

"Attention! Everyone is here now so we will start with a little forewarning of the dangers ahead." Cornelius Fudge called as he drew everyone to look at him on his own platform with the judges. "Each of the four champions will dive to the bottom of the lake and be forced to find something very dear to them. Along the way will be dangers of all sorts, if they do not free their targets then they will be lost forever." It clicked and Harry growled.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sakura bellowed and Harry looked to the top section of the tower next to his tower like platform. She was crying, and Harry growled again.

"Hinata, I'm going to kill him if she isn't okay."

"Harry just focus on the goal. The others are missing someone close to them. A scan revealed a young girl from the French school is missing along with Hermione Granger and Cho Chang." Harry growled and nodded once before pulling his clothes off and strapping his pouch to his right leg. He slipped his swim shoes and gloves on before bending to dunk his goggles in water and slipping them on. He took a few calming breathes before he heard the sound of a cannon signalling the start of the task. He jumped and dived into the cold water not paying attention as he focused on his task using his chakra to keep him alive with little air. He found a rock wall and drew his kunai knife and used his chakra to cling to the wall before kicking off using his chakra to propel him deeper. He snatched a thin cord from his pouch and tied off the kunai knife before slamming it into a rock wall near the bottom. He propelled himself up and shot threw the water like a bullet as he was jerked back by the cord with fresh air in his lungs. The entire thing taking little more than twenty seconds.

The second dive was faster and better since he had a link to a new floor level area. He released the chakra holding the kunai knife in and continued on. He repeated his dive and redive five more times before he found a mereman who was swimming towards a distant city he could see clealy. He rose one last time and then dived down seeing that Fleur had failed as a boat carring her and her Headmistress nearly hit him. He dived once more swearing to himself that he would help her person. He landed on the lake floor and pushed off towards the city. Soon he found himself being watched by very agressve looking merepeople, in the center of the city was four chains with four floating bodies of seemingly unharmed people. He saw a half human and half shark swimming towards Hermione but unable to untie here. Harry willed his chakra to clamp his feet down and tossed a rock as hard as he could hitting the shark before he was soon joined by the half fish and human being.

With a power most wouldn't believe he held Harry drew his shuriken and tossed it looping his finger threw the line tying it to his hand. The throwing star shattered the chains and the shark moved on to take Hermione. Harry jumped aside and pulled the cord breaking the chains holding Cho as a bubble headed Cedric swam over and gave Harry a thumbs up before taking her as Krum hit the surface. Harry drew his wand and cast a spell to check the time, he saw he had less than two minutes. With his shuriken back he slipped both it and his wand into his pouch before grabbing two kunai knife and tossing them hitting the chains holding Hinata and the little girl. Suddenly he was surrounded by a group of Meremen, they said something in a language he didn't know but the pointed weapons aimed at him made it clear what it was. He bared his teeth and pulled his chakra around him before doing a series of kata's and suddenly generating a hundred doppelgangers. Each had a kunai knife in hand and sprang to defend him while he used a jutsu to shift his form into a giant shuriken that one of his clones tossed at the two floating bodies.

Halfway there he reappeared and grabbed both girls by their colars as he pulled them together and flipped his body to kick off one of the shocked Merepeople and spring back to a roof top where he landed his feet once before pushing off with all his chakra he could. He blasted past the guards who tried to stop him taking a dart to his shoulder as he passed them. Harry shot threw the waters surface with a roar of anger and pain as both girls seemed to wake suddenly. He hit the water again and let them go trusting Hinata to assure the other girl would be safe. He floated on his back with the dart in his shoulder sticking out of his right shoulder. "And Harry Potter returns to the surface wounded but alive with two hostages with only a second left in the alotted time!" A man called loudly from one of the platforms.

"Harry! Oh thank God you're alright." Hinata said as a boat came by and Harry looked up to see a beaming Kakashi with his bandana over his left eye as the silver haired man gave a mock salute.

"Yo!" He called mocking a time when Harry would appear in the middle of a fight in a crouch and offer the same style of greeting.

"You're never going to let me forget I did that all the time are you?"

"Nope, the look on your face is to funny to do that." He said as he helped him out of the water. Then without paying attention to the orders Madame Pomfrey yelled from the platform he pulled the dart out of Harry's shoulder. "You let them hit you, or did this happen because of our choice to cut your training in dodging?"

"An entire army of underwater beings, two hostages I have to protect, and doing it alone while having to limit the amount of chakra I use so I can stay alive. That's the reasons for this, and the only reason." Harry said as he covered the wound with his hand before feeling a sting as it began healing due to his chakra being free to heal it.

"Still, you shouldn't get hurt."

"He did his best." Hinata said looking at Kakashi as if to warn him, 'leave my Harry alone or I will gut you like a samon'. Kakashi simply nodded and ordered the boat back as he stood on the end waiting as the three younger beings sat in silence. Once on shore Harry stood and found Dumbledore and the other judges all waiting with the other contestants along with their hostages.

"So who picked the hostages?"

"Well I did Harry, it was..."

Both Hinata and Kakashi knew it was coming as Dumbledore spoke. Harry jumped forward and nailed him with a right hook sending him flying back twenty feet with a broken nose. Dumbledore looked at him in shock before the anger started to build. "If you ever endanger Hinata's life again I will kill you." Harry said in a cold voice as his eyes gleamed with his fox like slits. It was not a threat nor a bluff, Dumbledore and everyone present knew it as he glared at the older man who visibly shook with fear. "This was a contest the other three agreed to do and I was forced to join in, involve my loved ones again and I will show you why I am the best of my villiage." Dumbledore nodded and Harry marched away with anger in his stride.


	9. Notice

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Nine: Notice

After the second task was done and the news of Harry's words with Dumbledore where spread threw the rumor mill Harry was left tired and bored. That was till he walked into the Great Hall two weeks from the end of school and the third task. There standing next to Kakashi was the Fourth Hokage. "Honorable Hokage, what brings you to this place so far from our home?" Harry asked looking around seeing over a dozen Jonin hidden in the room where only Kakashi and Hinata could see them outside the Hokage and Harry.

"Ah young Harry. I was coming to see you and check on your team. Also to inform you that a few of your former class mates have finally reached the level to take the Chunin Exams, so we are holding them once more and want you and your team in them."

"Are you sure my team is ready sir?"

The older man nodded and walked forward. "Harry, you have been ready to take this test for three years nearly. Besides, a Seer friend of mine has given me a prophecy that I think involves you and a few others from the village." He handed Harry a sealed scroll. "When you last declined the offer to take the Chunin Exam last year you asked to study sealing, now is the time for you to study it Harry. I fear that times are getting darker for you and now you will need all your skills and talents as well as skills and talents that you can learn."

"Did the Seer tell you what was going on here?"

"She told me you would lead a war on two paths till both became but one. That you would have fellow...fighters along with your fellow wizards and witches. Harry, I fear that the village will need you and may need us to expose all of our skills and talents to those whom you trust amongst wizarding kind." Harry sent a glare at Dumbledore.

"Harry, please just go to your seat and eat. Then read the Hokage's letter." Kakashi said with a slight nod. The raven haired ninja nodded and moved over to the Ravenclaw table where he quickly cast a wandless charm to alert him to any who could spy on him. He then looked at his scroll and thought about opening it but decided not to. He ate and then excused himself heading to a alcove he knew no one would find him in unless they to where ninja. Once secured he opened the seal and began reading.

_Harry Potter,_

_I fear a war is coming when the king of snakes and the king of serpents will seek to drain the life blood of all others who do not follow them. Once they know of each other they will join together but before that they will fight a common enemy. You my child. Harry, currently several other teams of students you know will be in this coming exam. Some whom you will need to watch are listed below only by their name you would call them by so as to avoid any wizard or witch from contacting them._

_Neji_

_Naruto_

_Sasuke_

_Ino_

_Lee_

_Shino_

_Understand that till the Fifth Hokage can be chosen and trained fully that I am asking you and your team to become the defenders of the scrolls that both seal and summon demonic beings. No one would ever know I would do this nor would they think I would hand over the key to unlocking the Nine Tailed Fox Demon inside you to the one who holds the demon. But you and the demon are not two beings nor are you a puppet of the demon, instead you are both one being now and together you will rise to defend our village and way of life. I know it._

_Third Hokage_

Slowly Harry absorbed what he had read. He knew eventually that his village would find a war with or without him but to be asked to guard secrets long since lost after the sealing of Kyubi. Inside he felt the demon rile up with anger that someone would dare to plot against his home. Finally he rolled the scroll back up and looked at the top before pulling a kunai knife and popping the top off. He let a roll of paper out and smiled. "For this I must teach him my Air Blades." He laughed, then he quickly read the map and left. He found Hinata and Sakura with Kakashi and the others. "Master Kakashi, I need to talk to you."

"What about Harry?"

"That book you want for your birthday, you know the one about the fox and the nine clouds." Kakashi nodded and walked with him. Once outside they both broke into a run not speaking or anything as the darted into the forrest springing up into the trees over giant spiders, unicorn herds, and shocked centaurs. finally landing in a clearing where the third Hokage was standing with several other Jonin who where teaching this year according to the look they had on their face at seeing Harry.

"Hokage, we are here and alone."

"Good, you can all go." The others nodded and jumped away. Hokage looked to Harry who nodded and walked forward pulling out his wand and a trunk. He enlarged it and opened it. The Hokage smiled and quickly tossed several large scrolls in it that only enlarged as they entered the trunk. "Protect them Harry."

"I swear it on my life Hokage."

"Hokage, I already checked with the others. They have agreed to do the Chunin Exam, we will be there in mid June."

"Good Kakashi, we will be expecting you. Understand that there will be Genin from the villages in the sand and sound along with the other major villages except for flame and rock." With that the man nodded and jumped backwards vanishing into the forrest.

"Harry, are you sure you can handle those?"

"Yeah, but to be safe I will use magic and all resources to secure them. Let's go back, I need to contact the goblins in Gringotts."

"Why?"

The raven haired teen smirked. "They have some of the best wards I know of and they can really help to seal it so only I can open the trunk." They both grinned and darted off once more.


	10. Voldemort

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Ten: Voldemort

The day of the third task came and found Harry standing alone with the other champions standing around with their family. Kakashi was willing to stand at his side but Harry declined. He knew something bad was coming today and has asked the man to stand aside and be ready to help in the aftermath. So as the cannon sounded Harry took off having a three minute lead on the others. He dropped his cloak revealing his black clad body with hundreds of invisible shuriken, kunai knives, and other weapons. He was ready for a war knowing that whatever would happen was something he could only prepair for. He darted past a troll and drew his kunai knife as he found a group of giant spiders. For the next three and a half minutes he ducked and dodged as he tossed weapon after weapon at the creatures.

"Harry, are you okay?" Fleur asked as she rounded the corner to stumble into him.

"Yeah Fleur, watch out. There are some dangerous creatures in here."

Twenty minutes later Harry heard a cruel voice call out a single spell, "_Crucio_!" Then a woman scream, he used his dopplegangers and spread out quickly finding the form of Victor Krum holding the spell on Fleur.

"BAKA!" Harry roared and promtly jumped on him beating the living day lights out of him.

"She's going to be okay." Cedric said as he stood from checking on her. One of his clones was watching the teen closely as it vanished. "What do we do?"

"You get moving. I'll send a message up to my Master who will have them out of here soon." Harry charged a kunai knife in a way that would make it explode leaving a kanji in the air. He tossed it after nipping his finger and trailing a blood kanji on it. It exploded thirty feet above the spot showing the kanji for 'help'. Harry darted off checking his weapons as he did noting he had lost a few in one of the traps and most of them in the fight with five giant spiders.

He stumbled into the center of the maze as Cedric was fighting off the final spider whom Harry had left alive. "Cedric, duck!" Harry bellowed as he tossed a shuriken. The brown haired youth did and the shuriken slammed into the open mouth of the spider killing it. "Baka's! The entire bunch of them." Harry spat in anger. "You take the cup Cedric."

"No Harry, you got here and saved me."

"No Cedric, if I had killed that bastard creation when I had a chance you would not have had to deal with it."

"Then we split it. Both of us take it and its a Hogwart's victory all around." Harry thought about it then nodded and they both stepped forward with Harry draw his wand and casting a charm to heal Cedric's leg. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem." They grabbed it and Harry's eyes went wide at the hook behind his belly button. Suddenly they both where dropped on a hard cold ground with the cup between them. Harry jumped up as did Cedric, "do you think we should have our wands out and ready?"

"Yes, the cup should have portkeyed us to the crowd if it was meant to portkey us anywhere." Harry didn't draw his wand but drew two of his large shuriken that collapsed into one blade and a ring till he changed them. "Cedric, no matter what happens you stay down and run as fast as you can to the nearest city. Find a phone and call the Ministry hotline.

"Kill the spare!" A voice hissed and Harry tossed his shuriken at the voice. "Argh!" He heard as Cedric ducked a green jet and began running. "Forget him Wormtail! Bind the boy!" The voice called and Harry jumped aside as a figure lunged at him. Harry quickly did a one handed kata and switched his body with a tree branch on the ground. It was bound in steel wire as Harry quickly pulled a scroll from a pocket and nipped his finger once more. He opened the scroll and streaked his blood down the center of it. He tossed it into the bushs and watched a carbon copy clone of himself form. It would bleed, talk, and breath like he would but be under his complete control. It was one of the few bloodline traits Harry had found he could do.

"There he is Wormtail, get him now!" His clone tried to duck but due to the connection to him was slower and was bound. Harry cursed slightly because while it was bound so would he be to a degree. He cast a spell to make himself invisible knowing the wordless spell would mean the clone didn't do it. He watched the rebirth of Voldemort and cursed when his clone was bleed for the potion. That meant that Voldemort would have his blood to a degree but without the bloodline abilities and skills that kyubi granted him. When the other wizards and witches appeared Voldemort smirked and released his clone who stood confidently. "Now we duel Harry, bow." The snake faced man sneered at him. His clone bowed and was hit with a spell as it stood not having feelings to be hurt by the spell. "Now this is suprising."

"My turn old man." Harry's clone said his words as it preformed kata's at a blinding speed only slightly slower than Harry who had quickly jumped to land behind the clone. Suddenly hundreds of Harry's appeared all invisible like the original.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort roared and hit the clone who froze and then crumbled to ashes leaving the blood soaked scroll as it burned. "What magic is this?"

"My magic Voldemort." Harry said as suddenly all his clones appeared along with himself. "Our turn once more." Harry jumped forward batting the wand from the suprised man's hand. Harry kicked off his chest knocking the man back as Harry tossed his shuriken at Wormtail who was being held in place along with the other masked men and women in the group around them. Wormtail was killed by the weapon and Harry stood on the head of the Grim Reaper statue of the graveyard. "Your turn to die Voldemort." Harry pulled his wand and Voldemort raised his own as it was summoned to his hand. "_Cuttera_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The two beams of light hit and suddenly Harry lost his control on his clones who quickly vanished in swirls of smoke. "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS THE BOY IS MINE!" Voldemort bellowed to them as some tried to draw their wands. Harry heard a snarling voice and turned his head only slightly to see a ghostly fox with nine tails sashing wildly behind it.

'Push child, push will all your will.' Kyubi snarled to him as Harry turned to Voldemort and poured his will power into his wand. The beads forming where the spells connected flared and became as large as a small dog before shooting down the band and into Voldemort's wand. 'Worry not cub, he can not see nor hear me.' With that the form of Kyubi flooded into him and he poured power into the wand. Suddenly figures began to pour from Voldemort's wand. They stopped when James and Lily Potter came out. They floated to him while the others blocked Voldemort's view.

"Harry, you have done us proud. When we tell you you have to break the connection then cast a Explosion Hex at the statue after running away from it. Summon the cup and catch it with a peice of your shirt. Run to the village and find the other one who came with you, both of you take the cup and get out of here." Lily said as she turned to face Voldemort. "Come on James, we are going to give our baby a chance to save that boys life." Harry pulled a kunai knife and stood ready. Then they gave him the signal and he broke the connection. He hit the statue and bound off it grabbing Wormtail's robes and tearing a peice off with a swipe of his knife before aiming at the statue and casting the spell. He summoned the cup and caught it in his hand. He bound after Cedric only to find the teen hiding behind a crypt with his wand drawn.

"Come on Cedric." The teen nodded both grabbing the cup. Their world vanishing with a hook behind their navels.


	11. End of the Year

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Eleven: End of the Year

Both Harry and Cedric landed in a heap with a third body. A masked Death Eater who had grabbed Harry at the last second. The crowds roared with cheering before the figure jumped up aiming at Harry as Cedric took aim only to draw the masked man's aim. "_Avada Kedavra_!" The spell hit Cedric and Harry looked on in anger as he felt his rage take shape and he jumped at the man.

"AIR BLADES!" Harry roared in rage and anger as he spun tossing three large blades of air at the man cutting him into peices. Harry landed with a snarl as his aura flared around him.

"HARRY!" Hinata called loudly as she and the others came over. "Oh my god are you okay?"

"Cedric..."

"He is dead Harry, I'm sorry."

"Voldemort has a spy here sir." Harry said to Kakashi who nodded and looked to the others.

"take him to Madame Pomfrey, Draco...Lee...take the Diggory's as well as Cedric to her as well."

"I'll take Potter, Hatake." Alastor Moody said calmly as he shuffled forward. However Harry felt a strange force inside him snarling and he knew it was Kyubi, he knew that Kyubi had hated the man but never really understood why.

"_Nevok Deletris Potiaus_!" He snarled in a growling like voice as he aimed his wand at the man. A pink beam hit him and suddenly he screamed before falling as his skin melted away and his magic eye popped out while his fake leg fell off. After a moment another person was on the ground and sprang up with a grace unknown to Mad-Eye Moody.

"_Avada_..." Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and Harry all moved rapidly and with amazing grace as they stopped the man not harming him but controling him with their own hold moves. Sakura was on his back with a knee holding her from pressing against him and her arm around his neck with the other arm looping the other way ready to twist his neck. Kakashi had a glowing hand ready to spear the man's chest while the other hand gripped his raised hand arms wrist. Hinata was bent back with both hands clasped together and the index fingers pointing out aiming at his heart. Harry had his body held up by his right arm and his wand in his left aime up as his legs wrapped around the lower leg of the right side of the man.

"Move and one of us will kill you." Kakashi said as Harry felt the magic in his wand, it was itching to be released and he only stopped it due to the others being so close.

"Stop, what are you people doing? Who is this man and what is going on here?" Cornelius Fudge asked as he moved closer.

"That bastard killed my son in cold blood and Harry attacked him for it in a moment of justice I say!" Amos diggory said in anger. "Then this man came over looking like old Mad-Eye but Harry hit him with some weird spell and he changed into this man who then tried to kill him."

"That spell was a ancient spell used to speed the life of potions till they where useless. It's a means to end the Polyjuice Potion people use to look like others." Dumbledore said, "as for who this is...he should be a dead man and rotted in the ground. This is Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore had his wand out and ready.

"Weasley, send for two Dementor's to kiss this Death Eater."

"Not before he testifies and tells us what he knows." Kakashi nodded to Dumbledore's words. "Harry, if you and your friends can let him go I will take it from here." Harry stood and nodded before plunking the wand from the man and flicking his binding him in razor wire.

Days past, the Ministry was in an uproar. Fudge didn't believe Harry about Voldemort but did think that maybe a group of rouge Death Eater's had started meeting again to plot against the Government. Harry had returned to normal life as best as he could. He had begged forgiveness from Amos Diggory who simply thanked him for protecting his son long enough to bring the boy back. So as Harry and the others from his village all gathered Kakashi brought Adam, Pansy, and Draco. "Harry, I see you and your friends are getting ready to leave." Dumbledore called as Kakashi held the ring that was the portkey to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "I want to state that I don't think it wise you leave without a fully trained wizard around you all the time. So I am ordering Sirius to join you." Sirius Black was Harry's godfather as they all knew but Harry had yet to meet the man in more than passing.

"No sir, the only reason we are taking Draco, Pansy, and Adam are because we will not be able to talk to them for a few months and with Voldemort being back they will need some basic training. Besides sir, even if Voldemort comes after me. Do you really think he could handle me and a village of people who are like me with my training and skills?" Dumbledore nodded his agreement and before he could protest Harry nodded to his friends and they all took the portkey vanishing. "I will be fine sir, besides...in time Voldemort will come to me openly to challenge my power and when he does I will kill him and all his followers who would harm innocent lives." With that Harry dropped a small smoke bomb and was gone. No one would hear or see him in all of England for the rest of the summer months.


	12. Chunin Exam Test One

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twelve: Chunin Exam Test One

Within a week Harry and his expanded team all stood in front of his old home. The apartment was expanded thanks to earlier plans from Kakashi who had come and expanded it to fit them all. Hinata and Sakura would stay at their family homes most of the time and Kakashi would bounce between Harry's and his own place. Currently they where all saying their temporary farwells. Adam would start school learning to become a ninja like Harry under the guidance of Master Iruka along with Draco and Pansy but those two would only have a few months before having to go back while Adam would live in the village for the next few years till he was old enough to take the Chunin Exam's or till he entered Hogwart's. Kakashi lead his team from roof top to roof top to a large building where the first stage of the tests would start. He wished them luck and left as the three quickly entered. Harry leading the group as always.

"Just let us pass. We are meant to be here!" A boy Harry recognized as Naruto called. He was an orphan as well and the Hokage had informed Harry that if not for the raven haired baby then Kyubi would be in Naruto instead.

"You want to enter then you got to beat us." A older teen said sneering at him. Harry looked to Hinata and Sakura, both nodded noticing the traces of the illusion on the marker over the door they where protecting. They began to walk past to the stairs on the other side of the hall when the sneering teen stepped in Harry's path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To meet your mother for that date I paid for." Harry smirked as the teen growled and swung at him. Harry matched the attack and both teens fists where caught by a young teen in a blue suit with bandages legs and arms. 'How can he block my punch with so much ease?' Harry thought before he moved his arm away. "Forget it, besides...your Genjutsu is not good enough to trick some of us into thinking this is room 301 when it is realy 201. Right Sakura?"

"Yes, the person who did this purposely left it flawed so it would be seen but not without a level of skill high enough to see threw some low level illusions." The pink haired teen said with a smile.

"Sakura!" A blonde girl said looking shocked to see the other girl.

"Ino!" The pink haired girl squealed before the hugged. After teaming with Harry and Hinata the two had went from arguing over Sasuke to being friends. That had stayed steady till finally the team had left.

"Sakura, meet my team mates. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. We're Team Three."

"Cool, meet my team mates. Hyuga Hinata and Harry Potter, and we're Team One."

"Potter, pathetic." A boy Harry recognized from his personal recon into the others marked this young man as Hyuga Neji, partnered with Rock Lee and Aburame Shino.

"Watch it Neji." Hinata hissed in anger at the insulting tone.

"Or what weakling, going to cry to your parents?" Neji sneered.

"Or I will snap your neck and paralize you from the neck down." Hinata said as she pushed past the guards and walked on with Sakura glaring at Neji and dashing after her.

"If you step a toe out of line in any way against my team mates you had best make sure I am dead." Harry said as he slowly moved on. "Other wise I will kill you myself for endangering them." Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

Soon Harry and his team where spread threw a room and seated with orders to take a test. Harry quickly gauged it was a test to see who could spy better than others. He was in the back of the room and could see Sakura useing a skill to spy on the person behind her furiously checking her wrist watch which she had wandlessly and wordlessly charmed to refract an image to her and her alone. Once she had exposed the image to the watch for thirty seconds she would be able to see the same angle it had been for three minutes at a time so she wouldn't have to check it often. It was cheating but with a twist since she had to reverse the writing and flip it upside down or it wouldn't work.

Hinata was using her bloodline limit to spy threw people and check their answers. Harry drew a small paper clip and pulled out his pocket watch he had made sure to bring after Draco gave it to him. Inside was not a watch but a gelatinus sleeping agent he could use on something. He dipped the end of the paper clip in it then he broke the end off and rested it on the desk. With a wandless flick of his fingers it hit the back of one of the few who he knew had to be a plant. The older ninja shook his head and rubbed his neck before yawning. Within ten minutes he was asleep and being shaken awake by one of the watchers, but while they where focused on him Harry quickly used his hands to do a complex kata. His paper switched with a girls down the line while her's switched with another plants and his switched with the knocked out plant's. Harry quickly scanned it with his nearly photographic memory before switching it with the girls on the first plant's desk and then with his original. "What the hell?" The plant said looking around as Harry chewed on his pencil while the girl looked confused and the plant looked stratled.

Harry wrote the answers slowly so as not to draw attention to himself. Harry could only smile internally at the way the test was built or thought up. It was very genious and had Harry not been one to look for any and all oddities before starting a mission he would have missed the speed his target had been writting at. No one could figure out more than three questions within five minutes unless they had known them previously. Harry had purposly worded them differently and even messed up on one to make it look real but once he was finished he turned his paper over and leaned back in his seat waiting for the tenth question.

"Number thrity six!" One watcher called with thirty minutes left. Then it was as if the flood gates had opened. Only Hinata and himself had they paper's flipped over. Others where getting the ast four questions or where caught cheating. Sakura had been caught twice and Harry had dispelled her watch and quickly sent her a gentle Stinging Hex to warn her and she nodded once before rubbing her butt and doing the work herself for the last few questions. Finally she flipped hers as well. Harry watched everyone including the other six he knew of, Neji had done as Hinata had after a twenty minutes. Naruto was panicking next to her. Harry also noticed Gaara from the Village Hidden in the Sand, he was quiet and seemed to be of a very high skill level.

"Time," the examiner called and everyone looked around. Harry had been day dreaming silently with his head leaned back. "Now, before I present you all with the tenth question I will give you one chance. If you do not think you can answer it correctly then leave, you fail to answer it and you will never take this test again or pass on. Anyone want to quit?"

A few did till finally Naruto raised his hand and Harry shook his head sadly only to smile as Naruto slammed it down and stood. "I will not give up! No matter what you say or think I am not a quitter! So ask the question and give me your best!" He called and his energy seemed to cheer on everyone who wasn't as confident as Harry was or any of his team as well as the three sand ninja and sound ninja.

"Alright then. You all agree to stay and take your chances then?" No one moved before the man grinned. "Then congratulations, you have all just passed the first test in the Chunin Exam." Just as he said it the window shattered and in came a woman and four kunai knives being tossed in all directions to draw a tarp out taunt. The woman stood there with her arm on her hip and the other lifted.

"Alright you worthless scum, time for the second phase of the Chunin Exam." She said loudly before the man behind her cleared his throat.

"Your early Anko."

"How many did you pass this year? There's got to be nealry thirty of them. Loosing your touch?" She mocked and he smirked. "Alright everyone join into your teams and follow me now." Harry and his team nodded together and joined up staying in the back watching silently.


	13. Test Two the Forrest of Death

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Thirteen: Test Two the Forrest of Death

The groups of Genin all gathered together at the entrance to a vast forrest. One sealed off by twenty foot high fences topped with barbed wire so dence only a few inches could be seen threw it. Harry and his team stayed close together while Sakura kept getting fleeting glances from both Rock Lee and Naruto. Harry kept getting hate filled stares from Neji and calculating stares from Shino and Sasuke. Hinata was getting odd looks from Ino and from a few other of the female Genin, most had heard of her. She was considered to be a failure to her family and then to be placed on a team with Harry Potter could only mean she was as worthless as everyone thought. "Okay you brats, listen up. This test will thin out the herd so to speak. You see, each your teams will be given one of two scrolls and your mission is to obtain the other scroll from another team. You will not see who gets what scroll and will not go threw the same gate. There will only be enough for thirteen teams to pass on, you have five days to obtain both a Heaven and Earth scroll. Then get to the tower in the middle of the forrest."

"Whatever you do to obtain it is your choice but try to refrain from killing. Also know that if you open your scroll you fail, do not make it in five days you fail, or if one of your team members dies, is incapable of continuing, and/or does not arrive with you in the tower then you will all three fail." Harry smirked slightly. "Once you have your scroll you will be given a gate number. Your team leader will be in charge of obtaining the scroll and selecting the gate number for your team. There are forty gates and only twenty six teams. So you could get lucky and have a empty gate on either side of you or be really unluck and have two teams next to you both needing your single scroll." She smirked, "now once your team leader is selected send them to the tent over there where your gate number will be selected and a black pouch will be handed to you. Once you are in the forrest you can open the pouch and find what scroll you have. "

The teams all split up and Harry looked to the other two who smiled at him as if to question him in rejecting the title. "Agreed, however till it is needed to be known I suggest we have you be the leader in public." He said to Sakura. "They think Hinata is weak and as leader it draws to much attention to her, they know you have intellect so you would be the most likely canidate, and they all think I am a worthless waste so you are the best bets for it besides me."

"Agreed, be right back then." With that Sakura rushed off while Harry and Hinata simply sat down looking up at the clouds.

"I miss Hogwart's."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"To many people to hide our skills from." She looked at him oddly. "I don't want to show it off but I felt like I had to restrain myself nearly all the time. Now I can unleash the beast as it were."

"Kyubi and you seem to get along better though."

"Because we have a agreement. He wants to help me kill the kings of both snakes and serpents and in return I ask no more of him. Then he will let his soul pass on and his power stay with me." He smiled warmly. "Besides, according to you I don't need an old fox teaching a young fox his tricks to get into more trouble." He smirked and she smiled.

"Okay guys, I got everything. We're gate 27, lets go." They both stood and quickly dashed off. Once there they waited till the Jonin standing guard opened the gate with a nod. "Alright guys, lets do it." Sakura said before they all bounded into the forrest.

By the end of the night Harry and his team found themselves taking out team after team that came after them. Most from older teams of ninja's from their own village. It wasn't till Harry and the others stumbled across Naruto and Sasuke who where fighting a giant snake while a snake eyes man smiled from a high tree branch. Ino was badly wounded but not bad enough to be stopped from getting better. "Sakura, Hinata, take care of her." Harry ordered as he jumped forward past the other two men and swung as his body shifted into his partial fox style with sharper nails and fangs as well as slit pupils. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He roared as he swung at the man who jumped aside in shock.

"Stupid boy!" He hissed in rage. "Kill him my pet." Harry had no time to dodge as the snake slammed its tail into him sending him up fast only to slam into a thick tree branch and cause him to cough up blood. "Kill all of them but the Uchiha boy."

"Shut the hell," Harry cough as he fell before his eyes opened and glowed brilliant green, "UP!" Harry roared before he slammed his fist into the snake's nose and slammed its lower jaw into the ground.

"How the hell did Potter get so strong?" Naruto asked in shock as he and Sasuke moved close to the three young women.

"AIR BLADES!" Harry roared tossing all his spare power into it. The snake tried to move away but the punch was to much and it was torn up by the blades of wind.

"You are strong child, but I can fell the creature in you." The snake eyed man said silkly. "I could use you as well." The man did a series of kata hand seals and then suddenly his head came at him on a elongnated neck. Kyubi suddenly pushed forward and with inhuman speed Harry's hands raised and caught the neck. "How did..."

"You touch this body and I will eat your soul serpent worshiper."

"What are you?"

"Your better." With that Kyubi tossed the neck away and the neck shrunk.

"It doesn't matter, the boy will come to me when he awakens his true hunger for power. Then I will see to you." With that the man fleed. Harry suddenly became himself not recalling anything from being nearly bitten.

"Come one Harry, we healed Ino as best as we could with a few potions and spells. Seems Sasuke was bitten by that man and got some sort of mark. He's nearly powerless."

"His chakra is recharging though. A day or two and it will all be back. Naruto is weak as well, I suggest we stay. You need a rest Kyubi took over abit and its drained your chakra and strained your body. Rest, me and Sakura will set traps and wards."


	14. The Scrolls of Heaven and Earth

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Fourteen: The Scrolls of Heaven and Earth

Slowly Harry woke and found himself watching a fight. Sakura and Hinata where fighting with Ino against the three Sound Ninja's. Harry quickly shook himself of all sleep before he drew himself to his full height and saw a man with black dots on his palms turn to attack Hinata who had just caught Ino. Harry was in his path as the man glared in suprise. "What the..."

"Hinata, Sakura, see to the others. Leave these weak minded fools to me." Harry growled out as he pulled off his shirt and coat tossing them aside along with his head band.

"You take us on, I could beat you alone." The only woman said with a smirk. "I mean really, it's not fair three on one and all."

"You hurt my friends."

"So what of it?"

"For that I am going to crush you and throw you to the wind." Harry snarled as he cracked his neck and his eyes seemed to pulse with power as the pupils turned to slits. "Let's dance." Harry smirked and the all jumped at him swinging or kicking. Harry felt Rock Lee watching, he knew Neji and Shino where both with him and all of the others where watching from the local group. "ART OF THE DOPPLEGANGER!" Harry preformed the kata's at his fastest speed as he jumped back missing each attack with a spring backwards. Suddenly over a thousand Harry's surrounded the area. Harry slipped into the group and then drew a scroll before opening it. It was one of his skills he had never used in combat but always been ready to use. "THOUSAND MAN CYCLONE!" Harry called as he finished the kanji on the scrolls open surface and tossed it into the air as it burst into flames. The thousand Harry's began to run around the three who tried to jump but got hit back by a jumping clone who planted them back in the eye of the speeding clones as they drew closer and closer.

"ZANKUHA! SLICING THE AIR!" The leader of the group called blasting a fifth of the clones into nothingness only to see the opening rapidly close.

"Launch!" A voice called and they all looked up to see the real Harry fall right in the middle of them and jump in a spin to nailed them all in the chin. They where tossed into the air and Harry grinned before snapping his fingers twice. "Capture!" He yelled and the clones all jumped at the nearest target bundling onto them. "End!" He yelled once and each ball of clones fell at a stunning rate only to vanish as the three hit the ground hard. For a second Harry thought it was over before they each got up.

"You almost had us kid, but we are smarter than that." The oddly dressed man said before he charged at Harry and swung only to be blocked as a booming sound filled Harry's ears. Kyubi whined in pain as did Harry at the effects on his enhanced hearing. "Like it kid, it's my weapon...hell it's all of our weapon. Sound can kill with ease."

"Then let me show you a true weapon." Harry snarled before he grabbed the older man's wrist and twisted it away. Harry's free hand was in his face as a red light glowed inches off his palm. "_Stupefy_," he whispered and the teen was tossed back knocked out cold. Harry turned to the other two. "You want me or my team then you kill me, you want those I protect you best make sure I don't get back up." He smirked evilly before he nodded to Rock Lee who had landed next to Sakura. Ino was back awake and standing with Hinata and Naruto while Sasuke stood off by himself. Harry waved his hand and the man he had stunned woke. "Leave and we won't kill you for trying to kill us."

"You may act tough but you aren't that tough."

"You have no idea what we are. These students with me are some of the greatest of their level."

"And you?"

"Well...I'm...different." Harry smirked as he raised an eyebrow at the group and lifted his chin. Harry had perfected the look of one of his muggle idols mixed with another of his muggle idols, the Rock and Randy Orton. Smug and powerful enough to back it up and then some. "Now run children, run to your homes and keep thinking that you are even a fraction as good as we all are." Harry said and his team mates as well as everyone else standing with them nodded.

"Come on guys, I don't think we can beat them all together like this."

"Fine, here." The oddly dressed one whom had the weird gauntlet said as he placed his teams scroll on the ground. It was the Earth scroll and Harry's team already had it. "Ino, you take it. Hinata, Sakura, pack up. We have to get a scroll now or else cut our time even shorter." They nodded and began packing while Harry stripped off all but his boxer briefs. He pulled his small backpack out and slipped on his UnderArmour before pulling on a pair of blue jean shorts over-alls. He drapped a sterling silver chain around his neck with a cross hanging on it that Hinata had given him. Then he strapped his gloves on and his socks and boots. Once finished he made sure the waist was synched and secure before the three jumped off in search of the final scroll they would need to assure their place.

Days past before Harry and his team found themselves ready once more. Harry had to take time to let his chakra calm and his body relax due to his extended use of Kyubi's power making his eyes slant for the first two days after his waking. Harry stood in a body suit of pure black with dark purple padding on the chest, back, outer thighs, and back of his hands. He had a dark green nearly black sleeveless trench coat on with a black Konohagakure leaf symbol on his back and his headband on his head with his black hair falling free. The group had taken time to relax and watch the others. Ino's group was slow but yet smart, Neji's group was powerful and cunning, the other teams from other areas like from the Sand Ninja where simply tougher. Only a few groups where not monitered, and after that last time they refused to fight till now. Hinata and Sakura stood in matching body armor like his but with knee length coats also sleeveless. Sakura's headband was tied around her head like a headband to hold a woman's hair back, while Hinata had her's on her neck hanging loose but not to loose.

"Let's get our second scroll now." They darted off quickly with Harry leading the pack. They found a team that Hinata acknowledged had the scroll they needed. Harry didn't waste time, he nailed one of the weaker Genin in the knee with a kunai knife. Then he had Sakura secure the scroll while Harry took the strongest and Hinata the weaker of the team save for the wounded. Within twenty seconds it was over for her having knocked him out, Harry's fight lasted three minutes and the man due to Harry not wanting to kill his enemy but only knock him out without magic or chakra if possible. They quickly made their way to the tower and entered with a day to spare. Once inside Harry and the other two looked at their scrolls and opened them only to drop them as they exploded and smoke blew up and out exposing Master Ikura.


	15. Third Exam Test

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Fifteen: Third Exam Test

The three members of Kakashi's team rested for one day. Finally it was time and they gathered after greeting the other students who had passed. They stood before the Hokage and a host of trainers all gathered because of their students passing the exams. "You will each be paired off and will fight till your enemy gives in or is unable to continue." The Hokage said firmly before they all walked to a raised platform on the side and waited.

"Alright, you are all going to start with Harry Potter versus Zaku Abumi." Harry jumped down and landed on the ground as one of the Sound Ninja landed. It was the one whom played himself off to be the leader of the group. "You know the rules now prepair yourself."

"I'm going to beat you for what you put us threw in the forrest."

"You are a sad and pathetic brat." Harry responded with a smile. "I will enjoy hurting you." Harry sneered before they both were told to start. Abumi swung his arms forward and Harry was already in motion as a ball of sparkling yellow light formed in his hand.

"Zankuha! Slicing the air!" Abumi cried louldy as a blast of air moved with suprising speed towards Harry who jumped up and over it by inches before spinning around and pulling his arm back as the light glowed in his right hand.

"Child of Thunder!" Harry called as he swung the right arm and tossed the glowing ball at Abumi who tried to block but watched it hit his arm and then a blinding light as the sound of thunder filled his ears and he was tossed backwards where he slammed into the wall hard. "Stay down kid." Harry said as he stood there with a sinister smile on his face. He clearly showed no remorse for hurting the other and no one who knew of the events in the forrest felt Abumi was overly punished.

"I will not give up."

"I admire your courage to fight kid, but you can't beat me."

"Yes, I can."

"Then I hope you enjoy the pain." Harry rushed forward jumping aside and back as blasts of air and kunai knives where tossed at him trying to stop him. Harry kicked his chest and spun grabbing his head in one arm and holding it to his shoudler before he dropped him using a move one of his idols perfected, the RKO. He flipped up and stood there looking at him.

"Stand back Potter, Zaku has ten seconds to get up alone or he is knocked out regardless of his state of mind." The main examiner said as he moved forward. With that the man began a silent ten count. Harry shook his head as he dropped to one hand and his knees like a predator stalking his prey, again he used Randy Orton's style knowing that he could use his own fighting style but desiring to hide it as long as he could so he had aces up his sleeves. After all Kakashi told him, 'use what anyone can first then what no one else should be able to after. Then hit them with what you alone can do and no one will be able to stop you.' "Alright, the winner is Potter. Next is Yamanaka Ino versus Haruno Sakura."

With a smile Ino walked down and Harry held Sakura back. "You are ready to fight, and you know you have to win because if you let her past you without her earning it then she could be killed in another exam."

"I know Harry."

"Then drop her ass quickly." Harry said with a wink and smile.

"I will if I can, nice RKO by the way."

"I do what I can," Harry said as if it was the sole job of his to do so.

"RKO?" Naruto asked looking dumb.

"Trust me Naruto, when you get a chance to fight me I'll show you the Ankle Lock or the Sharp Shotter then you can see why an RKO is a welcomed move of mine."

He walked on towards Hinata only to be stopped by Rock Lee who looked like Christmas had come early. "I hope I get to fight you, your physical power seems amazing."

"Um...thanks."

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" Harry shrugged, "could you tell Sakura that I am in love with her and will protect her if she asks for it?" Harry looked shocked then his mouth twitched before Hinata spoke up.

"Lee, Sakura has a special partner in romance. While your feelings are kind, the best you could hope for is friendship." He looked crushed and moved off while Harry and Hinata moved to stand off to the side with Master Kakashi and a older looking version of Rock Lee named Master Maito Gai.

"Youth is sweet and sour and sometimes strict Kakashi."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh my god! That was pretty good rival Kakashi. That reaction is somewhat 'modern' and it pisses me off." Gai said with a glare and a clenched fist. Harry smirked and turned to see Sakura and Ino trading blow for blow. Finally sakura seemed to accept her old friend's weakness and kicked her stomach doubling Ino over.

"Sorry my friend, but it's for the best." She locked her arm around her neck and the braced herself on Ino's other hip before straightening her up by kicking a leg out then back swinging her entire body up to be straight with the ground. "ARGH!" She roared before she swung her legs back forwards picking Ino up off the ground and slamming her head into the ground while Sakura hit the ground on her back.

"Haruno Sakura wins the match." Harry nodded once to her while Kakashi rolled his eye knowing well enough that the three studnets of his had choosen to mimic moves meant for a wrestling match instead of a true fight. He could only wait till Hinata was choosen due to her bloodline trait.

Over the course of the next few hours the teams that had passed the forrest where thinned only two teams kept their full rooster, Harry's team and the team of Sand Ninja. Now the group was moved to a second arena where they would not get to watch each other or see who won unless they won their own match to join the winners. Currently Harry knew of the most challenging being Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee, Sasuke, and suprisingly Naruto who had a raw talent that had been trained to perfection. "First in the second round will be Sakura and Temari." Harry nodded to his friend who nodded once agreeing to survive regardless of the outcome be it surrender or victory.

Twenty minutes later the procter of the exam came in with a sick look still on his face. "Naruto versus Kankuro." Harry nodded hoping he would be the one to face either Rock Lee, Sasuke, or Gaara. He knew with Lee he was weaker due to Lee's amazing strength but his moves were more in number and skill, Sasuke was a natural Sharingan Eye bloodline user while Harry was simply able to do it because of a distant relation that Kakashi had found out about, Gaara however would be a fight that would take everything he had and everything that Kyubi could let him channel as well as their combined magical cores. Fourty minutes later the man returned, "Harry and Sasuke." He kissed Hinata and walked out tossing his coat to Lee who smiled at him due to a budding friendship they two had, a friendship that mimicked what Kakashi and Gai had.

Both stood in the middle of the large circular plain with the high walls hiding the winners but allowing them to see the judges and their trainers. "I will win."

"No...no you won't." Harry said to the younger man. "I am going to make you work for it and the best you can hope for is to tie me."

"Not with my special moves."

"Then unless the Mirror Wheel." Harry mocked as the signal was given and he started a kata only to see Sasuke doing the same as his eyes changed to deep red with two tear drop shapes spinning in each eye on a line between the outer pupil edge and the outer edge of the iris. Harry jumped away and hit the wall same as Sasuke as both stayed on it with their chakra. Harry closed his eyes and opened them to reveal deep purple colored eyes the same as Sasuke's only with four spots instead of two. "Try again little man." Harry said as the look of shock crossed Sasuke's face.

"Fine you want to try to trick me then let's do it!" He said before the both sprang off the wall and started a series of kata's matching each other. "FIRE STYLE...ART OF THE DRAGON'S BREATH, PHEONIX TECHNIQUE!" Harry and Sasuke both tossed eight shuriken covered in flames at each other. However as Sasuke jumped back and began a kata after a moment of thought he saw Harry already finishing the kata.

"FLAME WHEEL OF THE PHEONIX CRY!" He tossed a large shuriken before it burst into flames and grew to be the size of a large hawk. Sasuke jumped aside and landed only to get a boot to his chin as he was sent into the air and Harry appeared under him as his face turned to the sky. "Let's go." Harry smirked behind him before spinning to place a kick that sasuke blocked only to have Harry's arm smash into his chin from the other side sending him flying towards the ground. Harry caught his body and came down with him only to let go at the last second and spin in the air to slam Sasuke with his other leg hard. "SHISHIRENDAN! BARRAGE OF LIONS!" Harry roared as Sasuke was slammed into the ground from all of the attacks included in the one move that Sasuke himself had used to win his first match earlier. Harry jumped back and smirked. "You have the Sharingan Eye, but you are not a master of it. I am, as is Master Kakashi. The difference is mine is natural while his isn't. Stay down Sasuke, you can't beat me if you depend on a technique that I have already mastered when you haven't even began to truely understand it."

"I will not give up." Sasuke began to stand with blood dripping out of his mouth. Black marks began to spread over his body from a curse mark Harry saw only once.

"Then I will put you down." Harry darted forward and slipped under a suprised Sasuke's legs. He swept them and then stood grabbing Sasuke's left foot and twisting his ankle with a growl.

"AH!" Sasuke cried in pain from the move known as an Ankle Lock. Harry dropped and locked his legs around the leg as he twisted harder.

"GIVE UP SASUKE!" Harry roared at the younger man who tried to fight out of it.

"ALRIGHT I GIVE!" Harry let him go and then flipped back up.

"Master Kakashi!" Harry called and suddenly his teacher and friend was there with him. "I think you need to take our friend and seal up that curse mark with the Hokage." Kakashi looked at the shocked teen before him and nodded.

"Yes, if we don't it could corrupt his will power and make him a weapon of the person who put it on him. Come along Sasuke, I promise that it will all be better then you can rest and recharge. I know Harry's Ankle Lock hurts, he's done it to me three or four dozen times when he started using it." With that the two vanished and Harry walked over to the elevator that the proctor nodded to.


	16. Exposure and Traps

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Sixteen: Exposure and Traps

The teens who had passed the third exam stood together all looking worn out save Harry who looked calm and relaxed mainly due to his choice in using as little chakra as possible and ending the matches as quickly as possible. There was still one more test Harry knew since they had been told after winning their last match. This test would be a test that the Hokage had chosen. "The final test will be three weeks from now to give you all time to rest and heal. It will be a test against a trainer of another team. Since we have a few trainers who have no team members in the final exam then they will act as judges along with myself. Go and rest and relax for a time." They nodded and all left, Harry smiled as he found all his team members till in it while the Sand Ninja's only had two of their team still while some teams had only one.

Quickly Harry and his team returned to his home, home to Kakashi's Special Ninja Team. Master Iruka was with them as well. Harry and the others celebrated as Harry trained harder hoping to be able to fight someone besides Gai since he had begun to act like Kakashi to the man. Personally he wanted to fight Kakashi one on one in a true fight instead of sparing matches but he knew it wouldn't happen. So the days came and went till it was time. This time Master Iruka was allowed to bring his class with him to show them what true Ninja could do. Harry had the luck of being the first up however. "Harry Potter to the ring." The Hokage nodded to him and Harry jumped to the field. "Your opponent was one of the few who voulenteered to fight and even requested youself." Harry turned to see a door open and in walk the trainer of the Sound Ninja, only one of their team had made it and he was the one who had the device on his arm so he hit you with a blast of sound even if he missed you.

"Ready child?"

"Ready."

"You will both begin, this fight will be on two levels. You will pass if you last thirty minutes or if you beat your opponent Harry. If you lose or do not survive the thirty minutes you will fail and be left as a Genin and not a full fledged Chunin. You will start at the sound of the bell." Harry took his position and waited till he heard the bell. The teacher sprung at him and Harry waited before springing aside. The teacher tossed kunai knives at him and Harry dodged.

"So what do I call you?"

"Ever heard of Orochimaru?" Harry shook his head in the negative. "Well now you have child, after all I think its only fair I get to fight the one who brought down my future student."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Harry gasped in shock before jumping aside and stopping as he pulled his shirt off leaving only his UnderArmour muscle shirt on.

"You did that to him, so that mean's your the freak from the forrest."

"As elegant as ever. Join me boy and I can teach you things you never knew could exsist as well as help you to unlock what they sealed inside of you."

"You mean Kyubi?"

The suprise on the older man's face was odd as he smirked. "So they told you then, did they tell you that you where stripped from your parents because of it?"

"Ha, my parents where killed by another man not the demon in me or any ninja. After all that is why I am hated as well." Harry closed his eyes and his Sharingan Eye kicked in before he drew his magic and chakra to him. Suddenly a twenty foot aura formed around him shapping into a ghostly fox with nine tails. "Time for you to die for hurting a member of my village." Harry growled before charging forward. Orochimaru dodged quickly only to be caught as his back hit the wall and Harry picked up a kunai knife that had been thrown at himself. It glowed before changing into a large sword as large if not larger and more detailed in its design than the one he had seen Momochi Zabuza carry and use. He held it on his right shoulder before doing a hand kata with his left hand. "ART OF THE DOPPLEGANGER!" He roared before nearly a hundred of him formed. "Strike him down boys." Suddenly they all jumped high and came down swinging to kill the man before he hissed much like a snake and jumped high missing them seemingly only to see the real Harry leap up after him with amazing speed. Harry swung and Orochimaru began a kata only to find he couldn't complete it as Harry cleved his arms off and nearly his forehead as well if not for the headband.

He began to fall and the sound ninja as well as his team mates sprang out catching him and running as guards from the Elite Ninja sprang after them. The Hokage looked pensive then nodded to Harry who nodded back. "Your true opponent this match will be Master Gai, and thank you for that plan Harry." The teen nodded as he dropped the sword and it reverted to a kunai knife.

"You mean that was a trap!" Iruka called out in shock.

"Yes, we knew that Orochimaru was here but not who. We knew that he was interested in Sasuke due to his Sharingan Eye, so Harry offered to draw him out. So we rigged it so that only the ninja whom I trusted where involved and I trust Harry as much as I do the others involved. After all he was the one who planned it and pulled it off."

"Actually sir, Draco there planned it for us. I only offered up my skills at snake language to help engage any snakes or serpents he would summon up." Harry blushed and then Draco blushed.

"You are a honorable and kind young man, traditional in all the ways a ninja should be Harry Potter." Master Gai said with a smile.

With a bored look Harry turned to him. "Huh? I'm sorry...did you say something?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask while Gai seemed to glare at the teen like a man hell bent of scrubbing the spots of a dalmation.

"You two should get to the ring and begin." Harry backflipped off the railing and twisted before landing on his arms and spinging back up as Gai landed on the other side of the ring. The duplicate Harry's where sitting in a line all waving flags with modern phrases on them as Gai looked only to get angry for what appeared to be no reason.

"Begin!" The Hokage called as everyone watched on.

"Well young man, let's see what you have now."

"With or without the special chakra skills I have?"

"Let's go first without them." Gai charged and waited before ducking his punch and moving in hooking his arm across Gai's chest and lifting with all his might as he came down face forward for himself and backwards for Gai.

The older man was slammed into the ground and Harry rolled away before standing as he smirked upon hearing Sakura cheering him on along with his other friends but her own comentary was the best part. "He just nailed him with a Rock Bottom. Oh and Master Gai has to be hurting because of that." Harry saw Gai get up slowly and Harry smirked dropping into his stalking stance. "Oh my, looks like Harry's on the hunt."

"DON'T TURN AROUND MASTER!" Lee called from his chair where he had to sit due to two broken legs.

However, Lee's words only made the man turn slowly. Harry darted forward and grabbed him before planting dropping him with an RKO. "OH MY GOD! Harry just nailed Master Gai with an RKO, he just nailed the best Master of physical combat in the building with an RKO!" Sakura screamed in shock not expecting it. "Wait, one of the clones on the make shift stands is charging forward." And sure enough one was as Harry stood only to be nailed with a clothsline as the clone blew up into a cloud of smoke that Master Gai came out of as the knocked out Gai turned into nothingness. "It was a trick."

"A good one if I wasn't ready for it myself." Harry said as a figure suddenly appeared as if being drawn into exsistance from nothingness. The clones vanished and Harry smirked. "After all, while I am good with moves I have copied. It's my personal moves that is best." Harry grinned and moved forward, Gai matched him. "I will grant you a liberty I normally wouldn't do for anyone. I will not use the Sharingan Eye till the last two minutes of this test." Gai nodded and they both launched into attacks. The fighting continued on with each of them striking with attacks of chakra or physical styles. At the twenty six minute mark Harry had planted Gai with a Rock Bottom again, a RKO twice, an Angle Slam, and a Tombstone Piledriver. Finally Harry pulled the same move he had used to send Sasuke down with so he could lock in the Ankle Lock. Then he locked in the Crippler Cross-Face. Gai held on as long as he could before he tapped out much to the suprise of everyone watching. Harry let him go and stood battered and bloody, having won only due to his ability to nail the same move Sasuke had all but taught him. If not for that one move he would have never gotten the win.

"Harry Potter passes." The Hokage said and Harry smiled before sitting down and begining to lean back only to have Master Kakashi appear behind him so he could lean back on his legs.

"Congratulations Harry, you passed."

"Oh goody, now I can maybe sleep." Harry smiled and leaned his head back as Kakashi smiled down at him.

"That was a was a good match against your student rival Kakashi, he has a heart of a lion and the mind of a true ninja warrior."

Kakashi could only hide his new smile. "Huh? Sorry...did you say something?"

"OH MY GOD!" Gai screamed before turning red in anger and marching off.


	17. Trouble

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Seventeen: Trouble

It was days after the exam that Harry meet with his team mates and found out how they had done. Hinata had won her fight by lasting the thirty minutes as did Sakura. Harry had been the only one to win by beating his opponent, even Naruto had won only by outlasting the time limit when he went up against Kakashi. So now Harry and his team where Chunin and yet Harry still got looks of loathing and disgust from villagers. So two weeks before he would return to England he was walking down the street with Hinata hand in hand talking when a cold spread threw him. He saw a few kids and parents near by shivering as well as Hinata. He would not understand it but something made him draw his wand. Four black cloaks turned a corner at the end of the street and Harry heard screams in his head.

"_Not Harry...please not Harry!_"

"_Stand aside you silly girl!_" He heard another scream before he heard a voice he knew to well call a spell he had seen cast and heard cast at himself. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry knew what the things where as they came closer and one broke off picking up a young man with scrolls in his arm signalling him a student studying to become a Genin. Another pushed him down and grabbed Hinata. Both raised their boney hands to pull hoods back and reveal horrifying sights.

A snarling and yet whimpering voice inside his head screamed out to him, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM MAGUS! SCREAM IT AND POINT YOUR WAND HARRY! HURRY!'

The raven haired teen scrambled to his feet and lifted his wand. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM MAGUS_!" The cloaked creatures dropped their victums and wailed as a silver mist left his wand before a large solid fox with nine tails burst threw it and began attacking the four wailing figures. They floated away quickly and the figure chased after them. Harry felt better than before and checked Hinata for a pulse then the others who had been touch by the creatures. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes son, what happened? What where those things?"

"I don't know, but we need to get everyone to the hospital and I need to see the Hokage." Harry put his wand away knowing that it was not that easy, nothing involving danger ever was unless you where far smarter than the person putting you in danger. Nearly thirty minutes later Harry was getting ready to leave the hospital when Kakashi came in with Master Gai and Rock Lee. Behind them was the Hokage and Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, thank goodness you are alright." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I must ask for your wand. We need to protect it for you and then we need to go. The Ministry of Magic recording it doing a spell and has ordered a trial for you."

Master Gai held his arm up. "What is going on here Kakashi, Hokage?"

The old man known across the village as the honorable Third Hokage sighed. "Harry is a wizard, and as you might not know yet he and his team have been attending a school of magic for the last year. The others who came back with them are members of his extend family either by offer or blood. This is his school's headmaster and a high ranking member of their system for court issues. However, before you or Lee here ask questions please let me talk." He turned to Harry, "what happened son?"

"Black cloaks, ugly faces, and coldness. He told me what to do and it chased them away." Harry said and the man nodded knowing who 'he' was.

"Who Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, what was it that illegally entered my village and attacked my people?" The Hokage asked in an angry voice, Dumbledore dropped the questioning and looked at him.

"It sounds like Dementor's which would explain the Patronus Charm being cast but not the level of strength in it. They only picked it up due to the power in it. Otherwise nothing would have happened."

"Who can order the Dementor's around?" Gai asked also angry but not the same angry as he had when getting a 'modern' response from Kakashi or Harry.

"The Ministry is meant to have control but Voldemort could also control them since they faught for him in the last war." Dumbledore said, "Harry you will have to pack and come with me. Your friends can relax and enjoy what time is left with their break but you have a trial to attend in two days."

"He's not going alone." Kakashi said with a evil look in his normal eye. "They attacked a man who is like my brother, I will do what I can to protect him if need be I will..."

"Do nothing." The Hokage said. "Kakashi will stay here, Gai will go with Harry along with Lee who could use a magical healer. I had planned to have them join you but then this happened."

"Hokage, do you think it wise?" Dumbledore asked looking at the two oddly.

"Yes Lee here needs to learn to fight better and Harry as well as his team need to be able to have personal sparring partners or in Harry's case two. Lee is not in his league when it comes to all his moves but his physical ones are easily matched or beaten if he takes the time to show the young man all of them. Gai can help keep the students safe, besides...if this Voldemort attacks you will need all the help you can get." He looked to Dumbledore and turned to face him more fully. "If I find that your Ministry sent these creatures I will leave it to Harry alone to pull his team from the mission they are on. Harry may have been dragged into this war but he knows that it sometimes is better to make a tactical retreat and leave a war that does not endanger his village or his people."

"We are his people however?" Dumbledore beamed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No you are not, his people are now and will always be those who live here and protect this village. Your people did nothing but expose him to a group of dishonorable killers. He has asked to fight this war for now, because it is a mark against his honor that his blood was used and that his classmate was killed while he was there. In time he will bring your war to an end if he plays his cards right, but if you use him or any of my people as a weapon I will hurt you." He walked off to see the others who had been hurt by the Dementor's.

Without question Harry dressed in his body suit armor as well as his sleeveless tranch coat with his headband on his head covering his lightning bolt scar. On his back was a sword, one he had commisioned Dante Ollivander to help craft with one of the blacksmiths in the village. It was five feet long in the blade and a foot long in the handle. It was designed to be wide like Zabuza's weapon, the difference was that it absorbed magic that hit the blade and allowed Harry to channel his magic into it much like his chakra so it was unbreakable and razor sharp at all times. Harry looked furious and very agitated. Rock Lee stood next to him with the look of a man ready to fight thanks to Dante locating a magical healer in another village. Gai was behind them and on Harry's other side was a suprise to most, Temari from the Village Hidden in the Sand.

According to the Hokage she along with her younger brother Gaara had admitted a betrayal from their village plotting against the Hokage and his people. They had betrayed their fellows due to a meeting with Hinata and Sakura before Harry's fight with Orochimaru, Gaara was training with the Hokage now privately on a way of sealing the sand demon inside him away like Kyubi was sealed in Harry. But due to the Hokage's faith in them he had opted to place Temari on the team with Lee and Ino who had all been teamed together since none of them had passed the final exam. Gai would be the leader of the back up team watching Harry's back along with his team now that he and the others on his team had passed. Gai would teach Harry and the others more techniquies in his spare time, Kakashi would train Draco and Pansy as well as Hermione if she wanted it.

Dumbledore looked at them as he entered the room with a stack of papers in his arms. Papers of signed witness statements from those who had been there at the attack of Dementor's. "Harry, I thought it was going to just be you and me."

"These are others who will join us. Master Gai will join us as well as two of his team while the third heals and is told of the news by my team."

"Very well," he didn't seem to happy. "Grab ahold then." They did and Harry along with Dumbledore where the only ones left standing as they landed in a gloomy house.

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS THE LOT OF YOU MUDBLOOD LOVING WHORES AND BASTARD CHILDREN!"

The raven haired Chunin looked at the painting as the draipes fluttered wildly. Gai stood ready to attack in suprise and Temari had her fan out and pulled back ready to blow any enemy away while Lee stood ready to attack like Gai. "Is it meant to be screaming that loudly?"

"Unfortunatley we can not remove it so...Harry what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped closed.

With a jerk Harry ripped the curtain down and looked at the painting as it scrowled down at him. Harry raised his thumb of his ungloved right hand to his incisor and sliced the pad of the thumb slightly to let some blood out. He then began draing kanji on the painting as it tried to scream louder. After ten minutes Harry moved back and then slammed his hand into the center of the markings he had made as the blood kanji's began to melt towards his hand and she wailed louder as if in pain. Finally she fell silent and became still in a prim and proper pose. Harry removed his hand showing a large red kanji with smaller kanji around it in a circle. Dumbledore moved forward prodding it with his wand only to see it was as if it had been painted in place when the painting was originally made. "Thanks Harry!" Sirius Black said from the group watching in the hall. "Wicked sword by the way, but what did you do to my dear old mother."

"Sealed the magic in the painting with a blood seal I learned over the summer." He turned to the others from his home. "Temari can bunk alone till Sakura and Pansy are here. Lee can bunk with Gai if he likes till Kakashi and Draco get here. I will bunk alone till Hinata gets here."

"Now see here young man, you will not bunk with your girlfriend because you could..."

"We are engaged, her parents accepted the marriage arrangment. That was what we where celebrating before we were assulted by those damn beasts." Harry hissed in anger. "So we can and will share a room if she so wishes as it is allowed in our laws." The woman who had spoken looked shocked but nodded before moving back.

"Harry, if you want to go and wash up dinner is ready for you and your friends. Also here, you have been selected as the Ravenclaw Prefect for the fifth years this year as well as Sakura for the females. This will grant you a private room linked to a smaller common area for you and her."

"Thank you sir." Harry moved on not saying anything to anyone else as the others followed with Temari staying at his side as close as she could with Lee almost next to her and Gai watching carefully around them. Once everyone was situated Harry went to the library and began reading books on law and his rights. Temari and Lee went to eat never saying anything to anyone since Temari would give them all an evil look while Lee was missing Sakura. Gai talked with a few of the adults and learned all he could about Voldemort and the Death Eaters.


	18. Courtroom Ten

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Eighteen: Courtroom Ten

The next day came and Harry walked down in a Armani suit with black tie and white shirt. He slipped slightly tinted glasses on and looked at them all with his hair gel spiked hair gleaming slightly. All in all he looked to be in his twenties due to his suit and his size. "Master Gai, are you joining me?"

"No Harry, Temari has agreed to come along with Lee." Harry nodded and looked over at them to see Temari in a short buisness like skirt with sports jacket and white blouse. Lee was in a suit without a tie and the top button undone.

"Ready Harry?" Lee asked firmly.

"Whatever," Harry said hiding the smirk he had as Gai turned read.

"I hate modern slang," he grumbled. Harry turned to Sirius Black who smiled in his own suit.

"Ready kiddo?"

"As always Sirius." Harry said with a smirk before he grabbed a hold of the portkey he was offered before they vanished and appeared in the Attrium of the Ministry of Magic. They had their wands checked at the counter and the man gave Temari a learing glance as she walked on not having a wand as was the case for Lee who was looking around in awe at the building.

"Harry, I understand wanting to be early but why three hours early?" Lee asked curiously.

"Because the man we are dealing with is not to be trusted. According to law I am to be given a small trial to see if it was a warranted use of magic or not. This man however is not meant to hold it two days after the occurence so I could get a lawyer and prepair a defence, so I figure he could do something very stupid and try to outsmart me in the devious way most polotitions do."

They came to a stop on the floor the letter had told them before they noticed a letter posted to a bulletin board, Harry cursed before moving to the stairs quickly. "Sirius, lead them to Courtroom Ten. I will take the quick way." Harry did a set of hand kata's and formed three clones before they all seperated and he moved on. He felt one of his clones beckon him and he used his chakra to teleport to it replacing it as a small cloud of smoke blew around him. He opened the door and was greeted with glares and muttering.

"You are late."

"I was failed to be notified that my trial time was shifted from afternoon to now till I arrived a moment ago on the level I was initially told."

"That is not our fault." A sickly sweet voice called out with a hint of a smile.

"Actually, article 349 paragraph D4 clearly states that in a case of a federal trial where the accused is not under guard of an Auror it is required that a personally delivered notice be issued twenty four hours prier to any changes in time or date. This is to assure that the accused can present his case and have any and all witnesses present and arrive on time. Since I failed to get this notification I can only assume you failed to reach me due to distance or other issue."

"Just sit down Mr. Potter, we will be threw with this soon."

"I don't doubt that." Harry smirked. He took his seat in a steel chair with chains hanging from it. "Out of morbid intrest, why is a trial for under age magic being brought before the Wizengamgot and in a courtroom designed for trial of war time prisoners as well as both mass murderers, rapists, and other degenerates?" No one answed, "I mean it is just my own intrest I assume since it seems no one is conscerned with the seating. Well, I should tell you that I have three associates who will be coming in soon." The door opened and in walked his friends and then Dumbledore who walked with the three to stand beside him. "Sorry guys, but I suggest you all go take a seat in the blechers. This will only take a minute." He turned to Fudge who looked angry and suprised.

"Well the Harry Potter, you have been brought before us with charges of casting a Patronus Charm in the presence of muggles. How do you plead?"

"Guilty with an exception."

"If you plead guilty then you plead guilty and I suggest we not waste more time on this matter. Now if everyone is ready to vote."

"By law I can explain my reasoning as long as I agree to prove it with either evidence, Veritaserum, or a pensive. I can and will do all three to a degree if needed. Now, may I state my reasoning behind my actions?"

"Fine Mr. Potter," the sickly sweet voice spat in anger masked only slightly.

"A number of creatures in black cloaks entered the street I was walking down along with my fiancee celebrating her parents agreement to our union. Of the four of them one picked up a child and lowered its hood while a second lowered its hood and picked up my fiancee. The other two moved towards me. I lifted my wand and cast the spell I had been informed would drive them off and defend my fiancee and the people on the street. I have written testimony of the people who saw them, I also have the medical notice of exposure to them based on the documentation your government has made avaliable to the general public of other nations."

"Those reports could be faked and the medical notices could be forged as well."

"I know, which is why I had mentioned pensive and Veritaserum in possible ways of defending myself. But first I must ask a question."

"What is that Mr. Potter?"

"Do you as Minister have full control over the Dementor's?" Fudge was ready to answer but Harry stopped him. "I mean according to Ministry documentation Azkaban Prison is the only location to house Dementor's since the last Dementor colony was destroyed by the Dark Lord Diataous in 1692, so is it true for me to say that only you as Minister of Magic have control over the Dementor population."

The look on Fudge's face was prideful. "Yes Mr. Potter, I am the main controller of the Dementor's as Minister of Magic. There are others who can order them around but only on my orders."

"Very well, shall we do a pensive viewing then." Harry smirked and waited for a pensive to be brought in by a pink haired woman and a black bald man.

"Just focus on the memory and place it in the pensive. We will see what you saw from a third person view." Harry nodded and did as asked as Madame Bones moved over and tapped her wand to his head before pulling a silvery strand from his head. She placed it in the blue fluid of the pensive causing it to swirl silver. They all watched on as the scene played itself out without any sound to it, he was inwardly pleased they did not hear Kyubi's words to him. Finally Madame Bones touched the liquid with her wand and then flicked it at Harry whom it slammed into and absorbed back into his mind. "Well, that proves his claim meaning that someone either has four Dementor's or someone inside the Minister's office sent them. I suggest excusing the charges without even a warning since it was a very lucky thing that he knew the charm."

"Agreed," all but three said as Harry stood once more walking to the door.

"Oh and congratulations to you for being engaged Mr. Potter." Madame Bones called with a smile. Harry beamed and walked out with Lee and Temari following closely. Sirius left with Dumbledore and the black haired man broke out into wild laughter.

"Oh Harry, you played that just right."

"I know."

"Yeah, but how did you know what to do or what to study?" Sirius asked curious.

"Attack where he is unprepaired; sally out when he does not expect you." Harry said plainly. "He expected a scared child so I gave him a knowledgeable youth with confidence and power. Now he will expect that all the time and in turn will become arrogant when I am not acting like that. Another note for you then would be," he turned to face Sirius. "Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance."

"That's good thinking."

"It's Sun Tzu." Temari said with a grin. "Smart moves Harry, guess you are as smart as Hinata told me."

They all returned to the old house and found Gai talking with Minerva McGonagall while Kakashi talked with Remus and Moody, Hinata was chatting with Hermione while Pansy watched Sakura play Ron Weasley in chess much to the red heads ire as he was currently loosing. Draco was talking with Severus Snape about potions for medical uses. Harry noticed that a new face was in the crowd, one he knew of from his Chunin Exam's Yamanaka Ino was talking with Ginny Weasley in the corner. Harry calmly walked around the room to sit with Hinata who quickly stood and motioned him to sit in her seat before she sat in his lap. Harry could only smile as he felt his body relax once more. "Well he was proven innocent and started a investigation into the Ministry for who could have sent the Dementor's."

"Voldemort," all the ninja save Harry said as one. The raven haired teen smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, it was someone else I'm sure. Strategically speaking he knows I am skilled and powerful, so it stands to reason that he would want me to suffer or pay for his failure so he would have sent everything he could without drawing to much attention. That would have been including a few human or humanoid beings outside of the Dementor genome group." Harry smirked wickedly. "But whoever it is will play their cards tightly and seek to stay as close to me as possible and look as if they are helping me get over being a lunatic as your press states." Harry casually glanced as Dumbledore who nodded sagely.

"Well you are nuts, I mean with everything you do its only nature you would be slightly crazy." Temari laughed and everyone of his friends from his village laughed with her as he blushed slightly.


	19. Order of the Pheonix

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Nineteen: Order of the Pheonix.

With a sad smile Harry greeted yet another person. He was studying one of the scrolls Temari had given him to learn more of the attacks she and Gaara had shown him. He had already mastered several moves but only with his Sharingan Eye. Dumbledore had gathered a group called the Order of the Pheonix, a elite group of light wizards and witches who banded together against Voldemort's forces. Harry had assumed he would join but they told him he was to young along with the others. Temari and Hinata where both peeved, Sakura and Lee both agreed they needed to sneak in and the newest arrival of the ninja group also agreed in the form of Yamanaka Ino. The third member of the team lead by Master Gai, Harry's team all stood ready and waiting for his signal when they would breach the room and show them why they where needed. "We have everyone already seated Albus, the kids have not asked to join us anymore since you and Harry had your spat." Molly said looking kindly at the others.

With a nod the door closed with Sirius looking out and a smirking Kakashi leaning by it looking out at them. Less than five seconds later Harry and the other teen ninja's removed their coats and did a matching kata so that their clothes reverted back to normal. Black cloth with only their headbands for any color besides black thanks to the silverish metal. Harry had his metal headband over his forehead with black bands around his head leaving only his eyes and mouth visible. Harry smirked slightly and his hair ruffled only a bit as Sakura and Ino both moved closer with their masks like Kakashi's. Temari had her's like Hinata with the mask mouth and nose while their headbands where on their foreheads like Harry's when Ino and Sakura had theirs higher up like hairbands. Lee had his tied over his head like a bandana, he gave them a thoumbs up and Hinata did a kata before her face tensed and her eyes seemed to turn all seeing as was normal with her bloodlimit.

With speed and skill learned over the years the six teens darted to the door and Harry did a kata making the door seem closed and sealed tightly as he pushed it open and they all darted in using their ninja skills to blend and hide even from magical means. Finally he closed the door and removed the illusion while Gai and Kakashi nodded to each other. Harry signalled to the location he had told the others to be. Quickly he pulled out a few peices of broken paper clips he had broken previously. Then he tossed one with deadly accuracy nailing Hesita Jones whom everyone looked at as Lee grabbed Bill Weasley and took his place while Ino took Fleur's place after binding and hiding the girl. Their illusion kata's making them look like their targets exactly.

Next he hit Snape while Temari and Sakura replaced Charlie Weasley and Mundengous Fletcher. Finally he hit Fred Weasley who jumped up and started hexing his brother whom he had assumed had hexed him. Hinata replaced Nymphadora Tonks. Harry smirked and while everyone was watching the fight he quickly summoned up a few doppleganger's and began replacing everyone in the room quickly and silently till all but Mad-Eye Moody, Snape, and Dumbledore remained of the real people. The others where tied and gagged with silencing charms on them against the wall. When the three looked away from the twins they where replaced and Harry smirked as he sat in his seat across from Dumbledore in the disguise of Kakashi. He had even had his teacher and his friends teacher gagged so as to diswayed their supisiousness to the trade off. "Well, now that the twins are situated and everything. Is their anymore normal buisness or can I begin the true meeting?"

"Go ahead Headmaster, I am sure we would all like to get this meeting over with soon." Harry said in Kakashi's voice.

"Very well, according to our records Voldemort is trying to establish the link between Harry and his skills. With you here he may have a means to do so Mr. Hatake and you as well Mr. Maito. Now, about the schedule for the shifts to watch Harry during his time out of school. I suggest we add to you both unless you think you can guard him better."

"Well I think it best that we just get Harry to join and then we won't have to watch him as much in secret." Gai said with a smile.

"We already discussed this Mr. Maito."

"You keep calling me that and I am telling you now my name is not Maito."

"I am sorry I thought Mr. Hatake told me it was, did you mister..."

The illusions dropped as Harry raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Mad-Eye raised his wand and so did Dumbledore and Snape. "Funny how you thought we where not good enough for your Order but we got in and neutralized everyone but you three without even alerting you. Maybe you should rethink who should be quallified." Harry stood and then his clones vanished. "Follow me and I will send a hundred shuriken at the person after I activate a ward charm on my new bracer Hinata and Temari gave me." He said as he held his arm up showing off a fancy bracer. Both girls looked confused knowing it was a braclet they had given him together. Then it hit them, he was drawing their conscern to another item while explaining the wards around him within twenty feet.

"You all need to understand this young man." Temari said with a smile. "He is smarter than he acts, stronger than he lets anyone see, and if given the right help he could be the best wizard or anything that he wanted to be." She nodded to him as they all let the Order members free.

"You want to run this war on the side of light then so be it but understand this, we will be the enforcers of the light under the jurisdiction of our Hokage and our team leader. Interfer with our methods and we will do whatever must be done to do what is needed. Please just stand aside and defend while we step up and fight."

They started to leave when Bill Weasley asked the question everyone had nearly. "What the hell are you all?"

"Their Genin and Chunin."

"And you Potter, what are you?" Snape hissed his question.

"I'm complicated," he smirked and Snape seemed to dislike it enough to draw his wand and aim it at him.

"_Legi_..." Harry was already over the table and kicked him in the stomach before placing his head between the teen's knee's and bending his arms back so that Harry could lock his under them and over Snape's back. Then Harry jumped up slightly and pulled his lower legs up with a bend of his knees before he fell and planted Snape with a Pedigree.

"Welcome to the new generation of wizards and witches." Harry said before he stood and walked towards Hinata who stood at the door with a kunai knife in hand. "Draw your wand against me and I will plant your ass face first in the ground if I don't outright kill you." Harry said before he walked out with Hinata in hand.

"Well that could have went better." Dumbledore breathed.

"You are a fool to think that Harry and the others would stand aside so easily. They are ready and willing to fight a war so that people can live their lives in peace and your reject them in place of weaker soldiers due to age." Kakashi said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"My modernistic friend is right, you are a foolish old man to think that a war can be won without the help of the people who will have to fight it sooner or later."

"They are just kids!" Molly bellowed in anger.

"Yet they got in and took control with ease and no one even got a spell off before they revealed themselves or even after they did so. To ignore the fact that Harry and his friends are children and allow them to help is a wise choice but you all fail to see it. You all know Harry and his friends are trained in the martial arts and have magical skills none of you can hope to copy. Harry alone has beaten me and can fight Kakashi to a stand still before he even gets tired. We are here to teach him and train him so he can fight a war whenever it happens and how ever he needs to do so."

Slowly Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I am sorry to say, but if you both are so set in this I can not trust you to..."

"We gave an oath to hold your Order's secrets and a second oath to only tell Harry what he needs to know so that he can stay alive. We could have been sneaks and hidden in here waiting for you to tell us and we came to you face to face without hiding our true intentions. Trust is not an option, you can only tell us what we have not already found out and we are skilled enough to find anything out we need to." Kakashi said before he turned to Snape who was being helped into a chair. "You point that stick at Harry again and I will beat the hell out of you."

Snape looked ready to reply but Gai beat him to it. "Then I will have Sakura and Ino heal you before I beat the hell out of you. Then they will heal you again and I will leave you with my students for the day under the rule they not kill you."

"Then I will have you healed and my students minus Harry will beat you including Draco and Pansy."

"Then if you do it again we will let Harry deal with you and considering he just kicked your ass and could have killed you if he wanted then I suggest you not try and piss him off."

Snape snorted and coughed up a but of blood from his broken nose. "Potter couldn't kill anyone."

"You forget he already has killed a Death Eater."

"Luck."

"Then one day you will find out how lucky he is if you tept your fate." Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eye.

Dumbledore looked at them oddly. "He has killed before."

"Ask us no questions and we will tell you no lies." Gai said before both left the room.


	20. Umbridge

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty: Umbridge

Time seemed to move quickly before Harry found himself on the last day of Summer Vacation. Currently he was working with the others including Lee, Ino, Draco, Pansy, and Hermione. He had a smile on his face as he looked at them all. They where training under him to learn some of the moves he used from American Wrestling since he had shown they where very useful and powerful in their own right. Temari was training with Hinata and Sakura while Kakashi and Gai scouted out Hogwarts. This year they would both be teaching a self defence class for anyone who wanted to learn basic fighting skills for self defence. Currently Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and both Sirius and Remus where watching and helping at times. "Still think magic could be used better." Ron scuffed from the door as he watched in amusement.

"Care to prove it Ronald?" Harry asked as he tossed Hermione a towel and Draco a bottle of water. "You and your older brothers there against me. I will refrain from magic or jutsu's and use only these moves. You give, get knocked out, or otherwise become unable to defend against me means I win and visa versa."

"Sure, what do we get if we win?"

"How about I declare infront of everyone at school you are a better Wizard than me and are better than me at everything, I win however you have to agree to attend the Welcoming Feast in clothes of my choice."

"Guys?" Ron asked the twins who shrugged and nodded. "Agreed."

"Then come in and get ready." Harry smirked and tossed his towel on his shoulder aside. Ron came in and drew his wand before the twins did the same. When they where ready Harry nodded and they all lifted their wands. Fred however was closest to Harry and was the frist to fall. Harry lifted him up with a single hand around his neck and slammed him with a old fashioned Choke Slam. Then he rolled over the teen and lfited him up with his other arm blocking the spells with Fred who screamed in shock and then suprise. Harry was already up and sprang at George who he dropped with a Twist of Fate. Finally Ron lost it thinking he could overpower the teen before him he rushed him and Harry sprang at him slipping under him spreading his legs to drop Ron to the ground on his face as he swept the teens feet. He stood and grabbed one leg before twisting it and dropping onto his back locking in a very old fashioned Figure 4 Leg Lock. "Yeild?" Harry asked lazily.

"Yes!"

"Good, now wake your brothers and go. You may need to look for some spell to help you shave you legs, after all hairy legs wouldn't look good in miniskirts."

"Harry, you got time for your training session now or should we all come back?" Hinata asked as she and the others walked into the room Dumbledore had put aside for the groups to train in.

"Guess I am ready." Harry said as he kissed her and quickly walked over to his weapons on a pile of clothes that was his spare clothes if needed. He strapped his kunai knives on his left leg and his shuriken on his right with his batons on his forearms. "Ready when you are my love."

"Begin." Hermione called as Sakura nodded to her. The pink haired teen tossed a sozen blades at him, Temari swung her fan opening it as she began a single handed kata for a attack, and Hinata spread her footing and tossed two dozen shuriken at him. Harry fumbled with his batons and looked up in horror as all the kunai and shurkien hit him in the head and chest much to the horror of everyone watch. Temari had already sent a small tornado of wind at him and he was hit slamming him into the wall with a sickening crunch. "Oh my god! He's dead!" Suddenly three Harry's flickered to life on the ground before the three stunned attackers and where already bringing up matching kicks. No one could speak as they watched the move in suprise. Rock Lee stared in shock as did the others who had seen him use it in his chunin exam. He executed it with flawless perfection and as they rested on the ground after the end three more Harry's flickered into exsistance above them with backs to the ceiling as they tossed large windmill shuriken at them with strings tied to them.

"You're all dead. Sorry ladies but you will still need to work on it all." Harry said as a seventh one flickered right above Hinata's head with him standing right there as if nothing had happened. "You all attacked flawlessly but you still did so without covering all bases. The fact that I fumbled with my holster should have given you reason to doubt it was me. The placement of all my weapons should have told you that I had no plans to really use them in any way that would be considered stealth and that fact should lead you to know that I would use them in stealth but in a way you would not expect." He helped them up as the other Harry's vanished along with their weapons. "With everything going on you all hesitated in attacking a second time after the initial hit you all made. I know why you two did it but you Temari suprised me by it. Hinata did it because she is in love with me and Sakura did it because she sees me as a brother so it shocked her. Only thing I could think in your case is you never have killed on accident before and freaked, we know what I really think is the answer to that unasked question so I won't bother wasting my time with it."

He began walking away. "If I ever become a Missing-Nin you all had better be able to beat me. Otherwise I could kill thousands before anyone could stop me. Wizard and ninja, combined with my raw power and skills make me an enemy any village would loathe to have. Look at the Village Hidden in Sound, they plotted and planned and due to me they failed only this time true and only due to luck I think but still they failed." Harry walked off. "Temari, you need to talk with Hinata. If you are not looking at me as a friend only or as a brother then you will need to speak with her before you get yourself in trouble." He walked out with that.

On the train to Hogwart's Harry was only found if you entered the Prefect's cart. Hinata was upset about it but okay since she and Temari had to talk privately. Sakura was talking with Hermione while Harry was daydreaming about two shadowy figures in a bed. He blushed only slightly as he saw a head of blonde hair poke out and a sexy smile from a dark blue haired woman next to the blonde. Harry snapped to reality as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Filius Flitwick smiling at him. "Harry, I heard from Sakura that you and your friends have others joining us this year."

"Yeah, thought I think neither will be in Ravenclaw."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lee is smart but more physical in his studies and also is the most loyal person I know. He will be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Temari will be either Slytherin or Gryffindor based on her past. She can be devious but she can also be really brave if needed. If Lee gets into Gryffindor then so will she since they want to stay together along with another person."

"Harry, I have noticed your skills over the year last year and I was wondering if you could tell me if my assumptions are true?" Harry nodded slowly. "Are you and your friends ninja or other martial arts warriors?" Harry did not agree or disagree. "You don't need to tell me, I was wondering because if you are then I would like you to see me later tonight. I will start teaching you and your friends spells to allow you better stealth and defences with less work. I offer because I think this school year is going to be one for you to prepair. With You-Know-Who back we will need people to stand up and the Ministry isn't going to."

"If we are something other then teens with lives I will be more than glad to accept, if not I would still be glad to accept."

"Good then, I will see you tonight then."

"Maybe," Harry said as he walked off.

The group all walked up to the doors of Hogwarts without Temari, Ino, or Lee who all had to ride the boats. The teens walked into the great hall and Harry bit back a groan. "Oh sweet lord that odd woman from my trial is here." Harry said to Hinata who squeaked slightly then nodded. "Well, see you soon Hermione...Draco." Pansy and Sakura sat down with Harry and Hinata across from them. Soon the sorting started after the new students arrived. Harry smirked as Lee came in gawking and Ino came in sulking at her black robes. Temari came in with her fan on her back and her hair back in the four pony tail like bundles.

"When I call your name you will come forward and put the hat on and be sorted into your house." McGonagall began with the younger years before coming to the final three. "Rock Lee."

The bold boy moved forward and sat down as the hat was put on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He stood and walked on with his head held high as he sat down with the Hufflepuffs.

"Yamanaka Ino."

With visible disdain she walked forward and the hat was lowered on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"That's a suprise." Harry said much to everyone in his groups agreement. She quickly moved over and sat next to Lee with a sly smile. "Hinata, I think she might have a thing for Lee."

"About time she get her eyes off of Sasake." Hinata said with a smirk.

"Temari...I see no last name."

"Don't need one nor care for one." She said as she sat the hat on her head.

After a moment the hat seemed to grumble and Harry looked at Hinata who blushed slightly and looked at her plate. "GRYFFINDOR!" She stood proudly and removed the hat before walking over to Hermione and sitting down after swinging her big fan over her shoulder and sitting it next to her seat.

"Well, now that we are all sorted I would like to introduce you all to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher...Professor Delores Umbridge." Dumbledore said waiving at the toad like woman. "Now I suggest we..."

"Hmm, hmm."

Dumbledore seemed slightly upset but only the ninja noticed. "Do you have something you wish to add Delores?"

"Yes I do." She began to stand and Dumbledore smiled. "Then at very least let me introduce our other new staff members. Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai, both whom will be teaching Muggle Self Defence. This is not a mandatory class and is open for all ages on Saturdays. This is not to teach you how to fight but how to defend yourself from others while in the muggle world, to prevent you from needing to use magic and in turn to also help you if you ar ever attacked by a wizard or witch and are wandless. Now if you wish to give your speech Delores," he said waiving her on.

"Yes well..."

"Anyways, looks like it might be best that we have people in all but Slytherin." He said and Hinata looked over with him and saw the glares at his group. "Temari could have been in there but she would have cut off a few bloodlines I think." He said and the others giggled.


	21. Quidditch and Conversation

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty One: Quidditch and Conversation

After a night of rest Harry and his friends found themselves on the Quidditch Pitch due to a group of students demanding they attempt to try out for the house team now that Rodger Davis and others had left. The Ravenclaw team had eight spots open including the full reserve rooster and one spot on the main team. Unlike any other house Ravenclaw played with all plans in mind so they had a back up team as skilled as they where. Harry had his broom he had still not opened nor thought about from his birthday party this year. Sirius had given it to him and been happy but then other things had been more important at that time. "So any idea what position you would like Harry?"

"Maybe Beater or Chaser. Keeper seems fun but not so much and Seeker is something I could do I think but it sounds to easy." Harry said to Cho Chang who was the captain this year. "I mean sure the size of the snitch is small but its not impossible to catch and that means that it would only last a challenge a few times of catching it most likely." Harry said with a sad smile.

"I think Hinata has the skills for a Seeker, fast hands and a good set of eyes." Sakura said. "Me, I am only doing this because she and Temari threatened to beat me into the floor if I let them be the only ones to make a fool of themselves."

"Hey!" Both women called as Ino smirked off to the side watching them in humor. Temari was there to watch them and see them fly and Ino was with Lee who was trying out for Hufflepuff to replace Cedric Diggory's slot on the team as a seventh member but not Seeker since another had taken that place.

"So what do I do?"

"Just mount your broom and get in the air, show us any skills you got. After a few minutes I will blow a whistle and call you back to the ground." Harry nodded before opening the case his broom was in and mounting it as he had learn last year in private lessons with Madame Hooch who had taught him and his team. He jumped up and shot off like a cannon. Even Harry was stunned by his gain in height as he smiled. While he liked the feel of flying it never matched his love of old fashioned ninja games like Hide and Seek, very much like the normal kind but with the added skill of allowing the hiders to use jutsu's to clone themselves and disguise themselves. He began a few laps and soon got a feel for the broom before he began a few nijitsu moves for begginers like handstands and flips. Basics anyone could pick up. He was good and his skill for moving at intense speeds due to momentum was greatly used in this style of moves he pulled off. He heard the whistle and flew down to stop beside Cho who was stunned. "Oh my sweet Merlin, you're a natural flier aren't you?" He shrugged, in truth he was more like Kyubi in his running and stealth. "What should we try out first?"

"Why not see how he is with a Bludger, he could be a great Beater with that speed and stability. Then again his moves could be used as a Chaser."

Cho seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts and smiled. "Both, he could be our reserve Chaser and primary Beater, we need one and its the open spot on the main team."

"Wait, we need to see if he is good in either position first. If not then you could take Chaser and Douglas could be Beater while Harry is Seeker." One of the other Chasers stated clearly.

"True, Harry grab some pads if you need them then get in the air. We wil release a Bludger at you and will expect you to hit it threw all six hoops in any order. Douglas will cast a charm that will create a gold shield of light in each so you only need to hit it in any place. Center will be best. Then you will try to hit random targets he and I generate around the pitch for you." Harry nodded and was back in the air after grabbing a club. He watched as a ball was unleashed from a trunk by the only real Beater on the team. Harry snapped into a totally instinctive he flipped the bat to be upside down and then dived at it on his broom before bringing his arm up and recoiling with the impact as he was hit in the arm with the bat shielding his right arm. Harry pushed it and rolled with it keeping it on line as he wanted then he rolled out from under it before kicking a leg out and sending a burst of chakra threw his leg and into his foot forcing the ball away.

He then chased after it before smashing the bat into it once he had flipped it again. The ball sailed like a missle threw the lower left ring of the north side. Then came back at him only to be missed as he spun around on the spot and smashed the bat into it sending it flying threw the right ring of the south side. "Two in under a minute and twenty seconds is a record. He's good at deflection and obscure moves. He can also match the ball in speed if needed but needs to learn to stay stationary with it moving freely." Douglas said as he stood with the other. "I could teach him that in time. Truth be told I think we got a Beater in him."

"Me too, any disagreements?" None said anything. "Then Harry Potter is the new Ravenclaw Beater." They all beamed knowing as they watched him aim and hit with deadly accuracy that they would stand a very good chance this year.

"So I understand that the Ravenclaw's have selected you as their new Beater, good work Harry."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"Harry, in private when we meet I would enjoy it if you called me Albus. You have earned that much respect from me and I would hope that you see me in a way that allows you to do so."

"It is a welcomed offer sir, but one I will need time to do so naturally."

"Very well, Harry I had a question that several Order members have asked me. One that I admit I seemed to over look when I saw your letter arrive on my desk one day." Harry nodded for him to ask. "You told me your where found in your burning home, but that your saviors didn't know you or your parents. How is it that they knew your name was Harry then?"

"Ah, that is a story only those two have to tell. However I know not where they are. At Christmas I planned to track one of them down to start my private studies and Apprenticeship. If I find him you can ask him." Harry said with a sly smile. "Trust me, its one that is worth waiting hear but only from them be it alone or together." He looked around the older man's office. "Sir, I am going against my fellow villager's laws in this but it is important you know incase something happens and I vanish from school with the others at any time." Harry said as he looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "There is a fanatic leader back home who is leading a small village of warriors against my village. Recently he tried to fight me and would have either killed me or tried to turn me to his side with ancient and forbidden arts. In turn I removed both of his arms, in time I think he will find a way to either fix them or another way to do the magics he uses. If he does and he rises enough for the Hokage to warrant a danger and henceforth declare an attack against pre-emtivly...well we have all asked to be part of that team with me Master's Gai and Kakashi the first three."

"How likely is it that this man would track you here?"

"A possibility but an unlikely one." Harry looked to the window. "It is more likely that he will hear of Voldemort once Voldemort starts to act out and comes after me more directly. They will be best of friends quickly and with a wealth of power in both of them as well as a wealth of age and skill...I will lose without doing a very dangerous thing."

Dumbledore sat there pensively. "What would you need to do?"

"Unleash the beast on them and pray I can tame it long enough to not hurt those I protect."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore looked confused.

Harry stood and walked to the door. "One day I may tell you more about me Albus, but till then thanks for the tea and the talk. Right now I need to go, besides...Professor Umbridge is on her way up here right now." He opened the door and smiled slightly as he stood aside. The toad like woman walked in with a slight jiggle to her chins. Harry smiled, "see you later Headmaster. You both have a great day."


	22. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty Two: Defence Against the Dark Arts

A few days after school started Harry found himself in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He knew it would be bad but nothing could have prepaired him for Professor Umbridge's style of teaching nor her intial greeting of the ninja. "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts fifth year students. Before we begin you will put your wands away." Harry raised his hand slowly drawing her attention. "What is it Mr. Potter, unable to understand simple instructions?"

"Actually Professor, I was wondering why we needed to put our wands away. I mean won't we be covering the practical spells today."

"You will only be reading from your books and being tested. You will be able to preform the spells on your first attempt if you truely grasp the mechanics of the spell."

"Untrue, according to some..."

"It is not up for discussion."

"It should be considering."

"Considering what Potter? Plan to be attack anytime soon?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, by Ministry controlled Dementor's, or Death Eaters, or even Voldemort himself."

"You-Know-Who is dead."

"Then what about the next Dark Lord? I mean if you expect us to master spells by studing only theory then why is it that only a fraction of wizards can apparate or become animagus. I mean seriously, if you study theory it only makes it more understandable when you cast the spell slowly to the point that you master it." He saw her about to speak. "I mean the only logic thought behind this idea is one of three things. Either you want us to be weak so we need to depend on the Ministry to protect us or you could want us so uneducated that when Voldemort or the next Dark Lord come for each of us they will win without question. The last option is that you are unable to preform these spells and hence wish to not be forced to try and demonstrate them."

Silence filled the room. "Potter that will be fifty points from Ravenclaw."

"Alright, but as the rules state I have the right to challenge that ruling due to the idea of it not being fair and just. I simply stated a opinion and asked some questions." He stood and began to walk out.

"Sit down Potter or I will have you expelled."

"Look, I am going to the Headmaster and then the Board of Governers with your treatment of me so far when all I have done is legal in this school."

"That can be changed."

"Yes it can, the problem is that no law the Ministry agrees to canbe retroactive. Your job will be pulled before the week is out and a replacement will be found I assume. I can assure you that I will expend all my financial income on seeing it done legally."

"Are you threatening me boy!"

"No, me threatening you would invole a old fashioned Spanish Donkey or other exclusive mortis enducing device and long hours of preparation." He smirked and grabbed at the door. A spell missed his head only by an inch. He turned to see her holding her wand up with a vindictive smirk. "You missed, to bad though because if you had hit me then you would have had that much pleasure." She began to utter another spell. "Try it and I will envoke my rights to defend myself with all force save lethal."

"I'm not scared of you brat!"

"Then you are a fool woman." Hinata said as she stood. "Temari, Sakura, Ino, watch the others. Lee you are with me. If she utters the Killing Curse we take her down with or without Harry's approval." Hinata said as she dropped her robes like the others. Temari lifted her fan and leaned against it.

"Calm down Hinata, foxxy there is more than capable to handle a toad like woman without the skill to even hit a enemy from near point blank range and from behind too."

"But she's a teacher and she..."

"If Harry wanted he could take down anyone he needed to if only to survive aslong as it meant that his enemy was willingly in the fight." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Sit down now, all of you or I will hex you all into your seats...starting with you you filthy little trollop." Umbridge roared in righteous anger as she moved her wand to aim at everyone finally landing it on Hinata only to see the stunned looks from the others behind the girl. Slowly with a grace and skill he had learned from his years of training Harry walked over to her. She looked at him and began to aim at him only to have her hand knocked aside as his leg shot up and his heel nailed her chin sending her flying up and crashing down threw her desk.

"Ever point that wand at my mate again and I will rip your spine out and beat you to death with it." Harry growled as his teeth became longer and sharper while his eyes slitted and his nails grew razor edges. "Is that clear you worthless peice of flesh!" He growled out as he pulled back. Faintly a ghostly fox with nine tails could be seen by all of those who had been studying Chakra powers with the ninja group. The two merged and Harry halted slightly as he felt a beat like a heart beat. He looked down to see Hinata standing with her arm out and her hand on his belly over the hidden seal that bound him to Kyubi.

"Calm yourself my sweet kitsune. You are safe and so am I. This horrid beast did no harm to me nor to your friends." Harry looked around and quickly grabbed her before dashing off as Dumbledore opened the door in shock.

News spread like flood waters into a valley, Umbridge had been removed from the school by a very angry Dumbledore and an even angrier Cornelius Fudge whose reputation had just taken a near knock out punch due to his backing of her only a few days before at a charity ball. Dumbledore broke down and called in one last favor from a old friend, in turn a woman named Matilda Morton would be teaching the class. She was an ex-auror and in her late eighties. Harry was still given detention for his attack on a teacher but no one held it against him except Umbridge's fan club like Draco Malfoy. Currently however no one dared to bother Harry, Temari and Hinata stood with him at all times due to their shared entrest of him.

Harry had talked to both girls and found out that while they only saw each other as friends they both found themselves drawn to him like a moth to a flame. However Harry politely stated that he only had eyes to Hinata and while it pleased him to know that Temari liked him, he would not cheat on her even if she asked him to. She accepted this and agreed that while she would not move in on him or attempt to harm Hinata, she would neither pass up a chance if he ever made a move on her willingly. So that started the trio always being together now that Sakura was friends with Ino again and had Pansy to date they felt nothing wrong with the change.


	23. Training and a Room

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty Three: Training and a Room

A month passed since Umbridge had been fired and replaced by Matilad Morton, a woman who turned out to be like a hyper female version of Flitwick but taller. Currently Harry was talking with Professor McGonagall about becoming an Animagus. "Potter, your father had the skill and used it while your mother had the skill but decided against it. First thing we need to do is find out what type of animal you would change into."

"A fox," Harry said automatically.

"Why do you say that Harry?"

"A gut feeling." He nervously said with a smile that could only be called fox like.

"I think you're right, I mean with your whisker like scars on your cheeks and the way you move around is almost feline in away." She smiled, "many would say a fox is closer to a dog than a cat but it is well known in the magical world that a fox is a cousin of the smaller mynx who is a cousin of cats of all kinds. Now the method of studing to become an animagus is long and hard normally...however due to recent advances made by a group of wizards and witches in the Netherlands. It can be quick but it is about five times more painful the first time and you are forced to stay in your animal form for twenty four hours that first time. If you want to do this we can but we will need to do it in private and on the weekend you are free."

"How about after the Quidditch match this weekend? I will be free and able to take any potion or spell needed and you will not have classes. Kakashi and Gai would both be okay with my delay in training for a weekend."

"Very good, we will do it. However I need to ask you a question, about your homework."

"What is it Professor?"

"You said you know a person who can summon animals without a wand, who?"

"Not animal's, a single animal and a frog or toad at that."

"Okay, but still...who is this person?"

"I am sorry ma'am but that is his place to tell you. Just know that in time I will try to bring him here so that you can meet him and I can study under him once more."

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "Whoever he is, he must be one of the most powerful wizards out there."

"Maybe."

"Just tell me in advance, I would hate to have anyone showing such a respectable man anything but the best behaviour." Harry stiffled his giggles and nodded before leaving the room and busting out laughing.

As Halloween came Harry found himself with Hinata more and more doing things that every teen did with the girl they loved. He would have one of the house elves that cleaned the Ravenclaw Common Room help him set up dinner for them on the weekend in a old classroom he had found just east of Ravenclaw Tower. It was his special place and he had already talked to Flitwick, about it but now their talks were coming to a head so to speak. "Well Harry, I think its nice. You did all this work on this room and its so comfortable and calming I will do the privacy wards you asked for as long as you give me your word that you are not just doing this to have a place to snog any girl you wish behind Miss Hyuga's back."

"Professor..."

"Call me Fillius, Harry."

"Fine, Fillius, I would never do that to Hinata. True I plan to snog her here every once in awhile but we have rooms and I could just as easily have stolen her away to Hogesmade and rented a room." Harry sighed. "I just want someplace where me and her can go instead of just a normal old classroom when we have dinner together." He sighed and sat down. "Fillus, I know that many of the students look at me and see a famous person or the perfect Prefect and rising Quidditch Player but I am a simple man. I wanted to make this room special so that only me and her could come here when things got out of hand in school and we needed time to be alone. Back home I have my own place where we can stay and spend time together alone or with our friends. Here I don't have that, well I didn't till you helped me with this." He smiled at the man. "What I am trying to say is that I owe you one and after some thought I would like you to teach my friends all the spells you can privately. Myself, well I have learned alot thanks to a old friend." He smirked as he felt a presence in his mind smile with him.

"I will talk to them all privately and ask them when would be best for them and set it up. If you want to have some help though feel free to ask if you want my help in anything." Harry nodded and Flitwick left him alone in his room.

"Kyubi, do you think we could use his help?"

"**No runt, I don't. In time you will be as strong as Kakashi, Gai, and the Third Hokage all combined and still have power left over. You do not need to excel now or even learn it all now or else you will be tempted later on to expand your knowledge into fields of darker context. While I would love the chance to cause panic and fear I would loathe to risk our combined exsistance with any law enforcement you would bring after us in your search for more power than you are ready for at this time.**" Harry slowly nodded as he smiled slightly now.

"One day maybe I will be normal again." He never heard the snort from his fox demon co-partner hidden inside him.


	24. Ravenclaw Versus Slytherin

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty Four: Ravenclaw Versus Slytherin

With a nervousness he had only felt a few times in his life Harry strapped on his uniform. The dark purple and gold robes and padding being perfect for him. He had ordered some custom pads and gloves as well as a custom Beater's bat since the school ones where not in the best of shape. He grabbed his goggles and his face mask he had ordered made of titanium and gold. It was a mask like many ninja wore with charms on it however. The charms would filter the air and allow him to breath clean air with it. He had been working on the idea since his dive into the lake last year, it had been originally designed to be used for diving but now was better for protection in the air.

So once he was fully dressed he slung his Firebolt Sirius Black had given him as a belated birthday gift for past birthdays he ahd missed out on. It was the same broom he had won his position with. He walked out with the others onto the pitch and found himself surrounded by the entire school. He smiled wide with pride. Hinata waved from beside the others as Kakashi actually put his book Come, Come, Paradise down. "Alright, Douglas...you and Harry are to keep Crabbe and Goyle in check as best you can. Harry, whenever you get a chance to take a shot at Nott or one of the Chasers on the Slytherin side do it without waiting. They play hard and they will do everything to get us out of the air."

"Agreed, just be careful of Nott. He seems to be showing off his new broom so I am assuming it's better than his old one." Harry said nodding to a arrogant Nott who was flaunting a black and silver broom.

"Let me worry about him. Something happens to me you all know the chain of command. Harry, if for any reason we all get knocked out you are Captain till one of us come back."

"Yeah, something happens to us he could use that trick he did on Malfoy before and make a entire team of himself." One Chaser laughed jokingly and Harry smiled. He had planned to do so if needed. While he wouldn't cheat to win he wouldn't lose to a cheating team and if it meant matching their intensity and skill with raw power he would do so with an abundance.

"Well, lets go kick some snake booty." Cho called and with pride they all marched onto the field to meet the Slytherin's.

"I want a fair game today students. No fouls and no dangerous stunts Nott." Madame Hooch the referee said with authority. "On my whistle you will mount your brooms and fly up to a level equal to the lowest goal. Then I will release the Bludger's and they will be set free to start after you. Then I will loose the Quaffle for you. Get in position and get ready." She said as she strode over to a box that held the balls. She let the Snitch out first and Harry watched it dart around as he slipped his googles in place and his mask. His hand gripped his broom as the whistle blew and he bent his knees springing up passing the others before swinging the broom under his legs. The game was started as he swung his bat and hit the Bludger heading at him from Crabbe. The ball sailed away and chased it down. He tuned out the commentary and focused on the opposing team sending Bludger after Bludger at them with deadly accuracy. Finally he connected with the only male Chaser on the Slytherin team. It was a straight hit and nailed his hip on the left side making the teen scream in pain and fall from his broom.

The raven haired ninja swooped in and caught him only a second before he would have hit the ground and slowed him before dropping him as he sprang back into the game. Douglas was floating near the Ravenclaw goals blocking Bludger's sent at their Keeper by Crabber and Goyle as Nott and Cho went into a dive. Nott's broom was faster than Cho's but Harry's was even faster as he flew at them signalling Douglas to send him a Bludger. Harry pulled back and took aim sending it at the goal post and then bouncing off at Nott. The smirking teen saw it only when it was to late and he was slammed in the chest with it. Harry floated there with a smirk as he nodded to Cho who gave him a thumbs up only to loose sight of the Snitch.

"HARRY! LEAD THE CHARGE!" Cho called out and he nodded as he chased down both Bludger's before he sent one at the Slytherin Keeper before he rolled the second one along his bat tryig his best to control its flight as he flew higher and the three Ravenclaw Chasers came up infront of him. They blocked his view before he pushed the ball forward and swung quickly. They all dived down and the ball was sent straight at the Keeper who gulped. Harry shook his head wondering how easy it would be to simply dive away if he was the Keeper. The Keeper however still didn't move till the ball hit his shoulder and he was tossed back threw the goal hoop and Harry darted forward grabbing him and lowering him to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle came flying at him now finally realising that they had been one reason three members of their team had been taken out so quickly.

He ducked the first swing of Goyle's bat and blocked Crabbe's with his own bat but with a hand on his broom and his bat busy blocking one bat he wouldn't be able to block Goyle's who came back around and hit him in his back hard enough to make him scream out in pain. Crabbe seeing this pulled his bat away from Harry's and swung hard hitting the teen in the chest with his bat as hard as he could. Whistles sounded in the background as did screams of protest. Harry waivered on his broom as they pulled away and Goyle smacked the back of his head hard while Crabbe pushed him to the side. The raven haired teen dropped like a ton of bricks. He hit the ground and bounced much to the horror of everyone as many cracks and pops sounded from him. The sight was so shocking that as a pool of blood began to gather around his body the crowd all jerked into action. The game was forgotten as Douglas and the twin Beaters Fred and George Weasley gathered the Bludgers while Lee, Draco, Pansy, Ino, Hermione, and Gai had to restrain both Temari and Hinata while Kakashi barely faught the urge to beat the two Slytherin Beater's.


	25. Frog Hermits and Legendary Suckers

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty Five: Frog Hermits and Legendary Suckers

A week later Harry was still asleep in the Hospital Wing. Kakashi and Gai had both sent messages to the Hokage of the problem. Currently life was attempting to return to normal as both Crabbe and Goyle where confined to their dorms for a month due to Dumbledore not wanting to take a chance that either Temari or Hinata would try and kill them for hurting Harry. Sakura had not been at the match due to a flu like virius and when she found out she had nearly exploded in rage at her team mate being assulted like that. The Hokage had sent word that a few people would be coming to see Harry and the two had no idea who so they waited like everyone else.

As night came everyone was at the Halloween Feast while Harry lay asleep in his bed in the Hospital Wing. Two figures climbed in threw the window and walked over to him both with looks of worry on their faces. "He looks so calm," the man said in flawless Japanese.

"Amazing, he takes a beating like they told us and still looks at peace." A soft female voice said with a smile. "I beat his fiancee nearly killed the guys who did this to him."

"No, Sarutobi said that their masters forbade them to do so."

"Did he forbid us?"

"Ofcourse not my dear, come and let's go teach those baka's what they get for messing our Harry."

The Halloween Feast was interupted as everyone was enjoying ghost stories told by real ghosts, the interuption was in the form of the doors being tossed open and every ninja student and teacher in the room standing with hands on their kunai pouches while teachers drew their wands. There in the doorway stood a woman with blonde hair and a gem on her forehead with chocolate brown eyes. Next to her was a man with white hair and a horned forehead protector with red lines going down directly under his eyes. "Is that..." Gai began before both figures marched forward.

"Where are the boys who hurt our Harry!"

"Professor Hatake, who are these people?" Dumbledore asked the white haired ninja almost silently.

"Headmaster, I suggest we take this to your office. Gai, explain to the others what is going on but not everything. Some of it is Harry's to tell." Kakashi walked over to the two and smiled slightly from underhis mask. "Welcome to Hogwart's Jiraiya, and you as well Tsunade. Please, let us go to the Headmaster's office and we will explain everything including who did what they did to Harry."

"Kakashi, if you don't explain in less than five minutes I will summon a frog up and let it eat you." Jiraiya said with a glare at the younger man.

"All will be explained, but this is a school of students who only speak English for the majority so you will need to speak English to the Headmaster since he doesn't know Japanese." They glared and then nodded.

"Well, hurry up then!" Tsunade said with a growl to her voice before they turned and marched out with Kakashi looking to Dumbledore who waved for McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick to join him. They all hurried out of the Great Hall and lead the way to Dumbledore's office with the two angry visitor's following behind them. Once inside Kakashi stood off to the side while Dumbledore sat in his chair and his three teachers took their seats.

"Well, first I would like to welcome you to..."

"Kakashi, tell us who hurt Harry and what has been done to them."

"They have been suspended for month and locked in their rooms." Dumbledore said.

"That's all?" Jiraiya asked looking angry. "When he wakes up I will see to it that he gets his revenge on them."

"Potter put three of their team mates in the hospital for a week each. He was being paid back and thats it. End of story, Headmaster if you allow them or any of Potter's friends to hurt my students I will be forced to go to the Board of Governors." Snape said knowing that he would need to warn his students before Harry woke.

"Go take a bath baka." Jiraiya said with a smirk. Snape looked flustered then and Tsunade giggled slightly.

"From my understanding your two students blatantly attacked him after he stopped your teams goal keeper from being hurt more than needed. They did so blatantly and without warning then let him fall some fifty odd feet from the air. While Harry failed to let your team do the same when he hurt them as was his role in the game. Now, neither me or Jiraiya might know Quidditch like you all do but I seem to understand that that would be uncalled for assult by your team mates. Oh, and we wouldn't waste our Chakra on your students. When Harry wakes up he will handle them as he sees fit and only he will handle them." Tsunade said with a grin.

"Well, we will have to handle that situation when the time arrives. Till then, may I ask who you are?"

"Yes you may."

After a moment of silence Dumbledore chuckled. "Alright, then who are you two and how do you know Harry?"

"My name is Jiraiya and many call me the Frog Hermit, I am a writer and teacher of sorts. This is my old team mate and friend Tsunade also known as the Legendary Sucker due to her love of gambling."

"Shut it you old pervert," she said quickly as she glared now at him.

"Fourteen years ago we where finishing a job and saw a house burning down. She heard a child crying and rushed in like a fool only to find a small baby. We took him and she wanted to raise him herself, we both knew it was stupid but she did. She returned home with him after I did some looking and found out that the people who had died in that fire had no family anyone knew of. So with that knowledge and the name of the boy and his parents I left to go back home. Once there I told Tsunade and she told me about an attack on our home that had stopped while I was gone. We raised him as best as we could till he was old enough to start training then he began to live on his own. Both me and Tsunade have had our own lives to live since then and only recently did we hear about his passing one of many tests ahead of him. Then we heard about this and came here. End of story."

"So you found him?"

"Yes."

"Then you stayed around while she took him."

"Yes."

"Why didn't she wait with you?"

"Because she had no reason to. While the house was on fire we saw something fleeing the house, something that disturbed me and so I ordered her home as soon as she had the baby. If it came back I might not survive but I would not let a child be harmed. Perverted, yes. Unkind, not always." He said with a sigh.

"We know it brings up alot of questions but understand this. We had been sent to do something and after we had finished we had to return home as soon as possible. We took Harry because he was in danger, I could feel it at that time. He knows all of this and doesn't tell anyone about it because he hates thinking of himself being weak even as a toddler he thinks he should have had enough strength to protect his parents." No one spoke now as she sighed. "Harry didn't know that his parents had been killed. We assumed they had died of smoke inhalation or something. The police report Jiraiya copied told us who he was and told us of no one whom was a relative of his. So we took him in rather than leave him on the steps of a church or something. I mean at the time in our home we had so many children without parents and to see that this little boy had lost everything and had no one, not even his village to look after him was heart breaking. So we took him in and taught him everything we could that was even slightly useful.

"Yeah, we taught him how to survive and how to fight as well as how to plan. He is one of the few people in the world who was able to keep me around any length of time." Jiraiya smiled wider. "He was also key to some very important data gathering."

"You meaning peaking at the girls in the showers and bath houses while he was a baby and needed help bathing and you refused to do it yourself so they would."

"Hey, it was a brillant plan wasn't it?" Jiraiya asked with a kind smile.

"Pig."

"Hag."

"Pervert."

"Old lady." Tsunade's left eye twicthed before she pounced at him and began smacking him upside his head.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME OLD YOU PERVERTED GEEZER!" She snapped loudly at him before realising where she was and blushing as she took her seat. "Sorry about that." She said looking at the others before glaring at Jiraiya.

"Well, you are welcomed to stay here for any length of time as long as you want. I only ask that you not hurt the students and let me handle any case where students offend Harry's name or laugh about his injuries."

"Agreed, but when school lets out for summer they had best be ready to face him if he doesn't kick their asses before then." Tsunade said with a smirk. Dumbledore laughed jovially along with Flitwick and Kakashi while McGonagall smiled slightly and her shoulders shook in mirth. Snape glared at the two new arrivals and Jiraiya was trying to straighten his headband while chuckling as well.


	26. Masked Nin

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty Six: Masked Nin

With a sigh Harry woke slowly. He looked around and found himself in a large room and in a comfortable bed. He felt a tingle on the back of his neck and then a stabbing pain in his forehead. He jumped up on instict as he felt danger rapidly coming at him. He flipped over the bed and landed as a katana sliced threwhis bed. A masked man hissed before leaping at a nearly nude Harry who jumped back and into the hall. He saw Madame Pomfrey drop a tray of potions and food as a kunai was tossed at him. He barely ducked it and was rewarded by a few strands of hair being cut from his head. "Who are you!" Harry demanded.

"I am a Missing-Nin sent to eleminate you for hurting Lord Orochimaru."

"Harry, run!" Madame Pomfrey called loudly drawing her wand only to get a shuriken in her hand from another masked figure. Harry cursed himself and scanned the room quickly finding six masked attackers all drawing or holding katana and moving towards him.

"You want me then come after me baka's." Harry sneered and ducked out the doors and rushed threw the halls as fast as his weakened body would let him. While they had speed he had knowledge of Hogwart's. He jumped over the railing of a staircase and landed two floors down in a roll down the stairs before springing from them never loosing the momentum. He saw the Great Hall and knew he was near the main doors and could get them out in the open if he played his cards right. However he heard the students all talking loudly in the Great Hall and realised that he needed his team and Kakashi as well as Gai if possible. He rolled aside missing a swing at his head and diving into the doors tossing them open. "ATTACK!" He roared loudly in English knowing that it was the best he could do or else he would die.

"Harry!" Hinata screamed before tossing a fork at an attacker. Harry rolled up as he saw Kakashi get something from, his old teacher and possible future teacher as well, Jiraiya. Kakashi tossed him a satchel of weapons and Harry grabbed a kunai as well as a windmill shuriken as he slipped the kunai in his teeth and grabbed another.

"Leave him be Headmaster, they came for him and joining his fight would endanger others."

"Kill him quickly!" The apparent leader called as Harry lowered his head and activated his Sharingan. The two on the outside of the line of masked nin attacked quickly attempting to over power the younger man. Harry tossed the windmill shuriken at the one on his left and the man blocked it only to carry threw his swing of his katana to find a kunai aimed at his chest. Both connected not killing but mortally wounding the two attackers. Everyone but those who knew Harry where shocked. "Baka! Everyone attack the boy now!" Harry flipped back holding his arm out and snatching a stunned student's wand from his hand. He quickly flicked it at his kunai he had pulled from his mouth and it grew rapidly into a seven foot sword matching the one that had been used against him and his team years ago by Momochi Zabuza. He dropped the wand and stood there in his boxers holding a very large sword with both hands ready to strike.

With a smirk he held his hand up and signaled them to attack. He saw them move to attack and he quickly did a kata to summon three clones complete with boxers and a big sword. One stood on the Ravenclaw table while another stood on the Hufflepuff table and two in the aisle. The four masked attackers charged ducking the swing from the four Harry's and coming up to slam kunai into their throats. None missed, and yet as quickly as the wounds had happened all four vanished in a puff of smoke. "Where is that bastard?"

"I don't know, take a hostage and he will come out."

Harry appeared in a cloud of smoke and tossed the sword at the man on the Hufflepuff table cutting him litterally off at the waist. "AIR BLADES!" He roared as he pulled back both arms and swung at the two in the aisle. He flipped up onto the Ravenclaw table and didn't even bother doing a kata. He grabbed a platter and lifted it in a swing nailing the last man in the chin with it shattering his jaw and sending him flying. As the man was lifting into the air he dropped his kunai and Harry grabbed it with one hand while letting the other hand release the platter. He pulled his arm back and tossed it at the man as he came down and as luck would have it hit him, right in his privates making even Harry flinch. "Take care of them Kakashi, please." Harry asked as he feel back landing on his behind as he let out a breath.

"No, we will take care of them." Jiraiya said as he marched forward and did a series of quick kata's as a dozen clones where created. "Kakashi, Gai, take Harry back to his bed in the hospital and stay there till me and Tsunade are done and replace you." No one questioned it as Harry let the two men help him to bed, they didn't say anything to him as he was lead to bed but the silence was enough to worry the teen.

A few hours later Jiraiya and Tsunade came into the hospital wing with Dumbledore and a few teachers including Snape. "Harry, why did you nearly kill those men?" Dumbledore asked first suprising the raven haired teen with his question.

"What? Are you seriously asking me while I tried to kill them?" Dumbledore nodded. "They came to kill me are posed a risk I was not and still am not willing to live with. If they are not dead then they only increase the danger to my life and everyone elses."

"Their dead." Jiraiya said without emotion. "Why did you take so much time fighting them or even leave them alive."

"Because I was about out of chakra."

"His power was healing him Jiraiya and even with the demon's power added to his own he was unable to tap more once healed because the damage was so bad that he would have died or been comatose forever had it not been for Kyubi." Gai said sadly.

"Fine, I agree with that then. I would rather have you alive and safe than see you kill those men." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"How did you do all of that Potter?" Snape questioned looking at him oddly. "You did wordless magic and again you did more of that other magic that you and your friends do without a wand."

"Severus," Dumbledore tried to stop his friend from doing what many wanted to do.

"No Headmaster, the brat has skills that he should teach all the Order so we could protect the school and him better."

This time it was Tsunade who spoke up for the five ninja. "What he has learned to do is his to tell but he won't. His skills are his own and if you try to force him to tell you then you had better hope one of us or one of the others doesn't find out because it would mean death for you. Dumbledore, get this man out of her. If he speaks of my son without the respect due to him I will personally make his life hell." No one questioned her as she glared at the man with such anger that it was almost tangiable.

"Yes, come Severus. I think its time you and I sit down and talk about this unmitigated hatred you feel for Harry." Dumbledore said looking at his friend with a stoney expression. "Before I leave, I would like to state that I do not agree with your killing of those masked men but as long as I have no evidence that they are dead besides words that can't be proven then I will be fine with it. Also, I ordered the other teachers to erase the memories of everyone but your close friends and family Harry. They will not remember it unless you tell them about it yourself and use magic to break the blocks." Harry nodded and the older man left with Snape behind him.

"Alright tadpole, you get some sleep. Me and Tsunade will be here when you wake up. Once your chakra is recharged we will start training you so that you can study under one of us specifically." Harry beamed and nodded before rolling over and closing his eyes as he was ordered and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	27. Letter's and Mission's

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Letter's and Mission's

Month's passed after Harry was released from the Hospital. No more attacks had taken place but that didn't relax the raven haired teen. Hinata was studying more and more for exams afraid she would fail because she wasn't as good as Sakura or Hermione. No one questioned her since everyone knew she was better than them and she had the ability to see threw things so even if she needed to she could cheat off them if they are infront of her. As Harry walked with her to breakfast in mid-April a black bird flew in and gave him a black envolope with silver trim. He sat down as they neared their place at the Ravenclaw table and he opened it.

_Dear Potter,_

_I am assuming you are suprised I am writting you like this. However let me assure you that it is really me. I have been watching you for awhile and have found your skills and talents vastly amazing. Everything you can do would be so nice to have in my own collection of skills but alas I fell that I would only need them against you or your friends. This is why I am writting you though. I would like to offer you a chance at peace between us. A partnership if you will, imagine it if you will. Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord in all the history of the Wizarding World and his partner Harry James Potter, protegee of unknown magics. We would be unstoppable, not even Merlin would stand in our ways if he where still alive._

_I could promise you anything in return for your acceptance as my ally. Your friends would be pardoned if they worked for us and I would even allow them to join me as my Death Eaters if they passed their initiations. You would have everything you ever wanted Harry and all you would be required to do is stand aside and teach my men how to fight better like you did. Respond to my offer at your pleasure. I will not question you any more and if you decline my offer than I can assure you that no matter of kicking or punching will stop me froming claiming your life and the life of your friends, after my men have their fun with their bodies that is._

_Lord Voldemort_

With a growl Harry stood cursing in Japanese rapidly. His eyes had slitted and glowed dimly as he marched to his room and grabbed a quill. He quickly wrote a letter back and signed it before re-reading it.

_Baka,_

_I would never join you. I am going to kill your men. Then your allies. Finally I am going to kill you. This is not because you offered me a partnership but because you threatened my friends, family, and fiancee. When this war is over I will have painted the Earth with your blood for this and for all the things you have done to the innocent of this world. Make your peace with Kami, soon your end will be here and I will be the first in line to piss on your grave._

_HP_

He smirked evilly and sealed it in a envelope before tossing the Dark Lord's letter in the trash and heading out to the owlery to send his letter.

As the school year came to an end Harry felt relief. Mainly because he and his team had not been attacked or bothered since the Missing Nin had come after him. It turned south, as the saying goes, as he exited the showers after the final game of the season for his team. Kakashi was waiting with Tsunade, both looking worriedly at him before handing him a letter.

_Potter,_

_The path of the ninja is a deadly one. One filled with death and suffering. You have seen death and even felt its gentle caress, but now you will feel the pain of suffering. Do as we say and we will return what we took child. Gather what belongs to you and my new partner in the Department of Mysteries, he has assured me he will have agents waiting for you to deliver it._

_Lord Orochimaru_

_Oh and Harry my boy, bring any Jonin or any other elder and I will make sure you will never get him back._

He looked confused before he was handed a poloroid and he looked at it then up to Kakashi. "They have Adam." He said breathlessly, he let the letter and picture fall from his hands as his breath caught in his throat in worry and fear for his adopted brother. He had felt worry before but only this time once and then he had been able to help the person he was worried for. Now he couldn't and the new sensation was startling to him. He didn't really pay any attention till Tsunade slapped him and he found himself with his team and all the others from his village as well as Temari.

"So what's the plan?" Ino asked with a firm expression on her face.

"We do nothing." Harry said as he stood. "I will go and I will do it alone."

"Like hell you will Harry!" Draco snapped.

"Yes, he will Draco. Harry will go alone with his team and with my team." Rock Lee said firmly. "We are not elders and we are the most qualified. I also believe this to be a trap, one I wish to not see swallow you up my friend."

The raven haired teen smiled lightly and nodded. "We will be ready to help by slipping the intel to Dumbledore if you signal us. We have a set of tags that will burn if you signal us." Tsunade said handing him a small scroll with a gold wax seal on it. "Go get ready, we will make your mission known only when it is needed."

"You find anyone stopping you who works for this Voldemort or Orochimaru then you kill them." Jiraiya said firmly before the six teen ninja nodded and walked out with Harry leading the group. After a moment of silence Jiraiya laughed slightly. "I pity them."

"Who?" Hermione asked confused.

"Anyone who messes with Harry's pack." Pansy looked at the door where her girlfriend had left threw. "Anyone messes with his pack will find themselves dead if he has any say."


	28. Department of Mysteries

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty Eight: Department of Mysteries

The two three man teams of ninja moved quickly and silently in full garb as they would do for any real mission. Harry, Sakura, and Hinata had their Chunin vests on filled with weapons, scrolls, and other items needed including potions. On his back Harry carried a large sword that he had gotten from Jiraiya a few months after the masked nin had attacked him. It was work of art and heavy but weighed as much as his tag had for his weighted clothing thankfully. So moving without the tags but the sword meant he was limited to the speed he normally was, this was good since it was the fastest the others could travel with the only exception being Rock Lee. They had used the floo powder in the Three Broomsticks to travel to the Leaky Cauldron then began their speedy journey to the Ministry of Magic with directions from Sakura who had memorized its location.

No one bothered to say anything as they climbed into the elevator and where brought down to the atrium of the Ministry. Their badges had been blank without a name for some reason and it bothered no one. Ino and Sakura took the rear while Lee and Harry took point. Temari and Hinata both stood ready and waiting in the middle as they marched threw the halls. They came to the stairs and Harry lead them to the door he assumed lead to his target. Everything told him it was a trap and he knew the others felt it as well. He stopped thinking as he stepped to the door. "You are not to attack till I do. Then you attack to survive and get away."

"We won't leave you." Hinata said with a smile.

"I know but you will need to be ready to fight but I will need you all to be ready to run and get Adam if we find where he is." He walked in and they followed him and he stood before a room of doors. "Where are our enemies at?" He asked outloud to no one in particular but the room spun and stopped before opening a door for him. A door that once opened revealed a hall of shelves with small orbs on them. He stepped in with the others and walked down the isles till he found one that seemed to pull to him. They walked down it till Ino stopped them.

"Harry, this one has your name on it." She said pointing at a plaque below one of the orb's. He looked at it and reached out picking it up as he felt a tingle in his arm. "HAI!" Ino called as a group of masked Death Eaters all appeared before them.

"Good job Potter, now give me the prophecy."

"Give me Adam."

"The brat after you give it to me."

"Malfoy, just kill the brat and take it." One Death Eater sneered at the man talking with Harry.

"Back away and be ready to run attack." Harry said as he glared dangerously at them. "Adam is dead, isn't he?"

"Who is this Adam he keeps asking for?" One of the dozen masked men asked quietly.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" Harry felt Kyuubi stir inside him and then the action started as he began. He swung his arm up with his wand in hand and sent a Reducto Curse at them. A shield snapped up and Harry moved with his team out of the room and threw another door.

"Split up and defend your self as best as you can." He ordered and they did as he removed his sword and pulled back before tossing it with all his might at the door as it opened. Two Death Eater's where unluckly in its path and while one was decapitated by the sharp edge the other was hit with the blunted end and only lucky enough to hear his skull crack open. Two dozen masked attackers moved in threw the door as Harry and his team jumped back again. Hinata and Temari sent a combined dozen kunai at them while Rock Lee untied some of his wrappings on his arms before moving to take on one who had fired a spell at Ino and Sakura who where supplying back up with shuriken.

"Our lord wants Potter alive! Kill the others if you need but hurry." Malfoy called as he tossed his mask aside and glared at Harry. "I will handle Potter."

"With my help brother." A woman said as she tossed her mask away as well. Violet eyes and black hair where the only things he recognized before she fired a spell at him. While he was confident in his skills and that of his team he was no fool, he broke the wax seal behind his back on the scroll he had been given and then nipped his finger before trailing a line down it and tossing it into the air. It burst into flames and then ashes as he smirked. "What was that boy?"

"A call for help." Soon it was a one sided fight as Harry tried to do his best to keep his chakra in control defending his friends as he used both his wands and moved at speeds he had never reached before. The doors to the room burst open and in flooded Dumbledore and the Order with Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all leading the group. Harry fell and looked back at his friends who where taking cover as best as they could. It had taken ten minutes for the Order to arrive and while he had power the Death Eater's had numbers and experience in magic to overpower him due to his inability to get a kata down fast enough to defend against the onslaught of spells. He ducked and dodged once more before seeing Sirius Black dueling with the woman who had been trying to take him down so much. He saw Sirius be hit with a red jet of light and stumble into Hinata. Sirius rolled to the side hitting his head on a stone arc while Hinata went head first threw the arc. Harry waited for a instant and didn't see her fall back threw, "Hinata?" He question uncaring of the world around him. He reached out to touch the veil but Remus Lupin stopped him.

"Harry, don't touch it." He said sadly. The batle was dieing down, "she's gone Harry." He looked at him in pity and conscern. Harry felt a pain in his chest knowing it was true as Kyuubi acknowledged the fact.

"**Your life mate is gone young one. I am sorry for your lose but it is true. That is a doorway to the dead and it is only one way.**" Harry wanted to step threw at those words but Kyuubi stopped him. "**You are needed here child, give your life up when it has no more use to the fate of others and only then.**"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A voice called and Harry turned letting the green light pass his head by inches. "What's wrong baby Potter, lose something?" The woman smirked before snatching the orb he had dropped on the ground and running off. Harry looked at her as she left and growled. His eyes burning with unshed tears, his anger grew and grew before finally his chakra exploded around him scorching the stones under his feet. He let out a feral roar of anger and pain, one he had never let loose before and one that sent chills down the spines of all that heard it. It was the sound of two voices in one. The sound of Harry Potter the student and Chunin Ninja of Konohagakure, and the sound of Kyuubi the greatest of the Bijuu's.

Luscius Malfoy fired a spell at Harry and flames engulfed the teen as stepped forward moving after the woman. Remus Lupin was burned by them as was a few others close by, but Dumbledore canceled the spell quickly only to find Harry unharmed with his Chunnin vest in ruins along with his shirt. The seal on his belly pulsating with his rapid heart beat and several kanji and runic markings spreading over his body as if the seal was trying to contain more by spreading. Malfoy lifted his wand again and Harry reached out as he suddenly darted forward and stood beside the man. He snarled with a sneer like look and snapped Malfoy's neck without a care. "Foolish mortal's," he turned to the door again and marched threw it after dropping the corpse of the once proud pureblood.


	29. Kyuubi Unbound

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Kyuubi Unbound

The Ministry of Magic was quiet on the upper levels as Bellarix Lestrange, the most faithful female servant and Death Eater of Lord Voldemort stumbled out of the lift from the fight going on in the Department of Mysteries. She was at the door way to the atrium when she heard the doors of the other lift open. She looked back and felt fear as she looked into the slited eyes of Harry Potter with nine ethral chakra tails whipping behind him and pulsating markings over his body. He snarled at her and she heard a animalistic sound that frightened her beyond any fear she had known before. She stumbled and moved towards the main doors of the Ministry to find her master standing there frowning at her. "Did you get it Bella?"

"Master I did, but Potter is..."

"We are going to paint this world with your blood wench." A demonic voice called and she turned to face the being who scared her more than her master.

"Orochimaru, it is time for you to kill the boy as we agreed."

"With pleasure my friend." Orochimaru moved out of the shadows and smirked at Harry before stopping as he looked at the teen. "Something is different, his chakra is to high to be Harry Potter. It must be a fake."

"The woman is ours." The duel voices sounded again. "She caused a member of our pack to die and we will see justice. Stand aside and we may let your deaths be quick." Orochimaru looked closer at the teen before signalling for a group of masked nin to attack from behind. He spun around and did a series of kata's so fast it was a blur to even Orochimaru. "RASENGAN!" He roared and a large ball of blue and white formed before flying from his palm and hitting every masked nin and sending them slamming into the walls, ceiling, and floor breaking bones and even knocking down one of the gold statues in the fountain at the center of the room. As the last one fell out cold Dumbledore and Sirius rounded the corner with Tsunade infront of them.

"Oh sweet Kami." She whispered having just seen Harry for the first time.

"Not quite young Sennin, but close." Harry's lips turned up in the corner on one side. "We see you found some way to regain your arms Orochimaru." He said as he turned back to face the three. "First, let us releave you of that burden my child." He held his arm out and the orb in Bellatrix's hand flew to him. He held it out to them then crushed it muffling the words in his hand. "Now come Orochimaru, let the greatest of the three Legendary Sennin face us. Let him face us and know fear and true terror."

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered.

"You three stay out of this." He said turning to them and flexing his muscles rapidly in a series of moves that froze them in place in terror and fear. He turned and Orochimaru did the same to him only to stop as a vision came to him and the others on his side of their bodies being torn to shreds by the being before them. "Fear is the mind killer." He dahsed forward as Orochimaru pulled the Sword of Kusanagi free from its hilt. Harry pulled a kunai free and blocked the strike as Orochimaru did a series of one handed kata's twice as long as it would normally take due to the lake of both hands. Suddenly his finger tips glowed and he swung his hand at Harry.

"Goguoufuuin!" He called out loudly and Harry smirked wickedly. He jumped back by placing a foot on the knee of the older man and springing of it.

"Try to seal part of us away by unlocking us from each other?" A small laugh followed the words. "You are smarter than we thought. Maybe there is hope of a real challenge from you while we are confinded to this limited body." He smirked wider. "_Accio Harry's Sword_!" He bellowed and smirked as Orochimaru jumped at him only to swing his sword up and block as the floor exploded infront of Harry. The large sword he had tossed down stairs had flown threw the floor and stopped only to fall as Harry's hand reached out and grabbed it. "A Legendary Sword against a sword of a legend." He smirked and swung the sword to his side holding it straight out without trouble and only one arm. Behind him Dumbledore quickly scrambled to a fire place and began calling for auror's and the Minister of Magic so they could see Voldemort was back. "For teaming with this fool we will destroy your dreams Orochimaru."

"I will lock you away and then kill this brat Kyuubi."

"Don't you get it mortal, we are one right now. Harry Potter and Kyuubi are standing before you not as one locked inside the other but as a team working together." Suddenly Harry moved forward and swung the sword faster than the wizards and witch present could see. A dozen men and women who worked at the Ministry arrived from the fire places along one wall and watched in shock as the teen moved. Tsunade and Orochimaru both saw it though and the exiled Sennin blocked just in time. He was tossed aside by the force of it and slammed into the wall hard. He looked up in shock at the strength and gasped slightly. The blunt side had been the side to hit him. He looked at his sword and saw the blade's razor sharp edge was chipped slightly where the two had connected.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort bellowed aiming at the distracted teen. He was shocked when the sword came up and batted it back at him.

Orochimaru stood and did a series of kata's before stopping and bellowing out the name of his attack, "kage bunshin no jutsu!" Suddenly four dozen clones of Orochimaru filled the room. Harry groaned slightly before he began a series of blocks and kicks to destroy the clones.

After what seemed like hours to him but was only really two minutes he found himself alone with only one Orochimaru. "Now you die." He charged and swung hitting a stratled Orochimaru in the neck and slicing threw it as the body vansihed in a puff of smoke. He stumbled slightly and then growled. Voldemort began to fumble for a portkey and Harry saw it. He tossed his sword and the older wizard jumped aside but the blade still connected, this time not spinning but flying straight. He fell to the floor and rolled once before grasping his pocket and pulling a chain and amulet from it and vanishing along with Bellatrix who had just dived onto him. His left leg lay forgotten by the snake faced wizard. Harry growled then gave off a roar of anger as he fell to his knees. Neither Dumbledore nor Sirius moved as Tsunade cried slightly at the sound as it turned to one of pain and loss. The Minister and his fellow Ministry workers all stared in shock at the power and sound coming from the young wizard.

Slowly Harry stood and looked at Tsunade who rushed to him as his nine ethral tails began to flicker in and out. "Young Sennin, I can not stay long but this young one needs you and the others to help him. He will have access to more of my chakra now but I have used to much and will not be able to do this with him ever again without killing both of us." A soft animalistic voice whispered to her from Harry's lips. With a nod from Tsunade the tails faded and harry collapsed into her waiting arms. His eyes blinked before closing and she saw the emerald eyes and the normal looking pupils. It shocked her how Kyuubi seemed to care for him but she didn't think about that. She had not seen what had caused it but had been told by Sirius. She wept for him forgetting the example all ninja are meant to give. She cried for her adopted son, for his pain, for his destiny, and for the lose of his love.


	30. OWLs in Silence

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Thrity: OWLs in Silence

No one knew what to do as Harry and his friends returned to school. He wouldn't speak to anyone, his ebony black hair now with red sections of hair and his ears slighly more pointed than before. His body looked stronger and better than ever, but no one mentioned it. The only ones who bothered him in any way was Nott and his fellow fifth year Slytherin's. That stopped when Nott came face to face with a very angry Temari in the great hall and she whipped her fan out and open before sending him flying into the wall behind the teacher's table. Not even Snape dared reprimand the woman who had taken the lead in the group with Harry now standing aside not training or anything.

"Today will be the last day of review before your OWLs are taken. So I will ask you about a potion and you will respond with its main ingredient then the next person will tell me why it is the main ingredient." Snape said as he stood there at his desk with a list in hand. He went threw many names before finally coming to one he loathed more and more every day. "Potter, what is the main ingredient for a Conception Potion?" Harry didn't answer only looked down at his desk in sadness. "Potter, you will answer me." The man said before growling and marching forward to lift Harry's head to face him. He looked into his eyes and whisped a spell, "_Legilimens_."

_Snape found himself in a large chamber with a blue and red mist floating and mixing around his feet. He looked up as a sound drew his attention. He found a very large and very angry Kyuubi standing there. Kyuubi spun and slapped him with his tails sending Snape flying backwards._

No one knew what made Snape gasp as he looked in Harry's eyes. But suddenly the eight ninjitsu trained ninja students all held a breath as they say faint images of nail tails smack Snape and send him flying back and slamming into the chalk board. The room was silent as Snape began to stand and look at Harry in shock then anger. "JUST BECAUSE YOUR BITCH GOT KILLED GIVES YOU NO REASON TO ATTACK ME POTTER!" He roared in anger as he lifted his wand. "I will see you expelled for this." Harry stood and Snape tried to back away but couldn't. The partially raven haired teen lifted his bag and walked out of the room. "Where are you going Potter!"

He didn't stop as he kept walking out and closed the door. Snape turned red with anger and opened his mouth to speak but Ino moved forward first being the closest student to him. "You are a pathetic asshole and when Harry finally finds his peace I pray he grants you a quick death. I just hope he gives all of us a chance along with Hinata's family." She then pulled her leg back and kicked him in the balls.

The days passed before the OWLs came. Harry still had not said a word. He had written to the Hyuga clan and they had responded kindly and offered their condolences and asked he come see them when he returned. As he sat threw his tests he thought about how the Ministry was trying to spin the capture of Death Eater's to their favour as well as spin the idea of Voldemort fleeing at the hands of Harry. The world was in an uproar. The Hokage had come and collected the ninja who where still alive after Harry's attack, and had even offered him a series of scrolls written by the First, Second, and Fourth Hokage's. He had also mentioned to Harry the need to think of a third team mate, Harry hated to think of it but knew it was needed.

He finished his test and sat down reading about the seals and jutsu types they had all mastered and crafted for years. He wanted to master all the skills he could so that he would never lose someone he loved like he lost Hinata. He sat and read for hours at a time, when he wasn't reading he was eating or crying. However he would not speak out to anyone and yet none of his friends minded that fact since they had lost a friend but they knew he had lost something more. He had lost a lover, a fiancee, and a part of his heart and soul. So he sat on reading and learning while plotting everything he could do to harm Orochimaru and Voldemort. He knew it was stupid and against many rules, but he was planning to wage a private war against them as best as he could.

As the finally day of testing came he still didn't speak. He finished his last test and sat in his bedroom alone reading and studying. Jiraiya had offered to teach him the Frog Summoning style but he had declined showing him a contract with Kyuubi allowing him to be the first and only Fox Summoner. It was something the two had been deciding on for a while and when offered he had accepted. So as he sat there he traced a series of kanji on a scroll and then did a series of kata moving his lips but not speaking before slamming both hands down beside the symbols as they pulsed and merged before a figure rose from the light they created. A white two tailed fox with black tips on its paws and tails along with black ears and large purple eyes. It yawned and folded itself up after climbing into his arms. As he lay there he listened to the small baby foxes breathing, "I'm sorry Hinata. Please forgive me." He cried silently as he held the bundle to his heart and drifted into sleep.


	31. Return to the Village Hidden in the Leav

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Thirty One: Return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves

The group of ninja all stood together. The Kohage had allowed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to join them along with Hermione's parents. It was becoming more common knowledge about the shinobi and their villages in the Order and that meant it was only time before the villages became aware of the war and his part in it. So as they all gathered Dumbledore once more did the best he could and cast translation charms on each of the few who did not speak Japanese. It was one Harry had only recently learned the older man knew, Hermione had told him about it.

Once they landed Harry grabbed his trunk and Hinata's old trunk. Then he marched off without saying a word to the others. He stopped once he had arrived at the doors to the Hyuga estate home. There stood Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hanabi, Hinata's father and little sister. Her step mother was away on buisness for the family according to a letter he had gotten from Hiashi. He bowed and lowered himself to his knees. "I am sorry for my failure Lord Hyuga."

"Rise my son, you did not fail me. You did not fail Hinata either. She knew the risks of being a ninja and did so anyways, you did not ask her to be where she was when she was forced threw the veil of death as you called it." He bent down and ignored Harry's stunned look as he too lowered himself to his knees and hugged the younger man tightly. "You loved our daughter and helped make her strong. She was a prime example of all that her clan stood for. It would be her wish to see you stand with us at her funeral, and it is my wish that you stand with me and Hanabi." Harry cried and Hanabi came over and hugged him and her father as she too cried.

"I will make those who took her from us all pay." They both nodded and held the raven haired teen as he let loose his emotions once more. The two helped Harry in and while he was removing his shoes in came the small fox he had summoned before, he had decided to keep it as his pet and familar.

"Oh, how cute." Hanabi said as she scratched behind the ears of the small kit.

"Where did you find such a wonderful creature Harry?" Hiashi asked with a smile before noticing the two tails, he looked at Harry with conscern.

"Kyuubi and I have made a pact. He knows that unless he puts to much of his spirit into helping me he will live even after I die. So he decided instead of that to grant me more of his power and bind our souls so that when I die so will he. It in turn created a summoning contract with the foxes. So now I can summon any fox including a smaller version of Kyuubi, but it would weaken me so much that a simple attack would kill me and disperse the summoning." Harry explained slowly and calmly.

"I am proud of you my son."

Days past while Harry adjusted to life back in his home once more. Many looked at him with less hostile looks than in the past, some even more hostile. He found himself not talking much. Sirius and Remus had gotten a apartment next to Harry's where the Granger's where living. Temari was staying with the other girls in a third apartment in the same building and the guys stayed with Adam in the smaller apartment he had gotten with Harry's help. Gai and Kakashi had their own places, suprisingly in the same building. Harry had read over the list of members who could join his group and had agreed with Sakura that it was needed to get someone really good. She would be switching teams soon since Ino wasn't going back due to a illness befalling her mother and her father, it had been contracted by a plant they had been growing releasing small traces of poison. It could be fatal but they would not die from it only be hospitallized for a year or so to flush the material out of their system and rebuild all funtioning chakra gates in their bodies since the poison attacked the chakra specifically.

While he was sad about her leaving, Ino had already expressed that while it was nice she wasn't as good as the others and coudl further endanger the team. Sakura however had decided to train more in the medical field and while Kakashi was good with a weapon he wasn't as good as Gai with medicinal needs. Harry sighed and looked at the folders he had generated. He had narrowed it down to a few and decided on what to do so he quickly made his way to the Hokage's office and waited to be called on once he checked in. Once he was he sat down and nodded as the Hokage offered him a cup of tea. "Sir, I have thought over who would be best to help me in my team and without bothering to ask Kakashi I have come to a choice. One I hope you will understand and agree with." He handed him a stack of folders and the older man laid them out counting two. "I picked those whom I thought could be the better of the group."

"I will look over your two selections and will talk with them and their respective families." He sat his tea down and sat back in his chair. "Harry, I want you to start getting ready. The knowledge of your ties to the Uchiha Clan have come out while you where gone when your adopted brother showed his first hint of it. We know that Uchiha Sasuke has been demanding to take the boy in as he is considered to be the oldest member of the clan and highest ranking. We didn't let him because we traced your mothers bloodline to the Uchiha's and found that technically since you are older you would be the rightful clan leader. This has brought up many complications, including a request by the Hidden Sand Village's Kazekage to join our villages by marriage of yourself with his daughter Temari. In return he will sign a treaty of peace with us that will bind us as allies against any source."

"Does she know of this?"

"No, she doesn't. Her brothers are on the way to tell her, neither know the truth though."

"And that is?"

"That the marriage is not optional on her part and yet they think it is." Harry growled slightly and cursed. "I have already thought it over and while I would ask you to do this I know it is not the time to think of it."

"No, it's not!" Harry yelled in anger. "I will think on these things but I will not answer till I have thought them out."

"Harry, if you do not answer the summoning for the clan head of the Uchiha clan then I will be forced to pass it to Sasuke who reachs the rightful age this summer as you did last year." Harry nodded and looked around him. "If you do not take the lead then he will marry her, he has expressed that while it would be for peace he would be glad to use her and her family to help him in his vengance against his older brother." Harry glared out the window. "Go Harry, you have dealt with much for a few days. Go and think it all threw. Just understand that after this summer things are going to start picking up and doing so very quickly." Harry nodded and left quickly. The Hokage opened the files and nodded once. "TenTen and Inuzuka Kiba, good choices young man. One day I fell you will live up to the legacy you left him Yondaime, and I fell that he will change it all." He smiled sadly as he looked out his window at the four faces carved into the mountain.

With a roar of anger Harry attacked his target, a dubby hanging from a tree on the training grounds. He was weighed down with enough tags to slow a dragon to a crawl. His rage keeping up his strength and speed till finally he would fall from exhustion. Finally he did and he found his friends all watching him as he shrugged off his tags and stood looking at them. Hanabi looked at him with awe while the others looked on in understanding save the Granger's who looked shocked. "Very good for a baka." He heard behind him and turned to find Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto standing together with Neji in the lead. "You can move fast and carry alot of weight, still couldn't bother to save one life though. But atleast it wasn't a life of any real importance." Hanabi wanted to lash out at the insult to her dead sister but Kakashi held her back while Hiashi wasn't around she was not to fight or do anything to endanger herself.

"Don't you dare insult Hinata again Neji." Harry said calmly. "I will not allow anyone to insulte her name or her honor."

"She was weak like all the main branch of my clan. Because of her weakness she died, and you couldn't save her which means you are weak too." Neji smirked at him.

"I will warn you once more Neji, speak ill of Hinata in my presence again and I will beat the living hell out of you and no one will stop me." Harry growled still looking away from the other teen.

"I will speak ill of her if I want, but I am merely stating the truth. She was a weak whore who couldn't bring honor to her family..." Neji said with a smirk only to gasp as Harry turned and lunged at him. Harry grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with both hands.

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF MY BELOVED LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU FILTHY SACK OF SHIT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Harry roared loudly drawing more people including a few ANBU.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Neji called as loud as he could.

"Naruto, free Neji. I will take care of him." Sasuke said calmly.

"I am older than you and have Uchiha blood running in my viens child. I would rethink your statement other wise you will find out why I am not one to fuck with right now." Harry looked at the teen who stepped back with a gasp.

"The Mangekyou Sharigan." He whispered and back away. Harry's eye no longer had the for marks on a thin line inside red iris'. Now he had three marks with a thick lin connecting them and then the marks extenting out to touch the edge of the iris unlike before. Kakashi heard him and smiled at this fact, it was a technique only a rare few would ever aquire. "Naruto, don't attack him."

"What, but he's got Neji!"

"He could kill us Naruto, we aren't even near his league if he has the Mangekyou Sharigan."Sasuke said firmly as he backed away carefully.

"Coward!" Neji called and activated his bloodline limit as his viens around his eyes seemed to pop out of their normal location and show on his face. "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" He bellowed and Harry dropped him as he swung trying to close 64 gates of chakra on the other teen who flipped back and began dodging the attacks with ease. Then Harry let his eyes spin as he watched the incoming attacks closer. Suddenly he went on the attack without calling a name to his attack as most did. Neji tried to dodge the strikes but Harry was faster, stronger, and had his bloodline limit running at its fullest unlike Neji. He finsihed and stepped back as Neji fell to a knee coughing as he tried to breath. "What did you do to me?"

"I closed your chakra gates like you tried to do with me, except you tried to close only 64 while I closed 128." He stood over Neji. "You ever insult the memory of Hinata again I will not restrain myself in killing you and any who try to stop me." He began to walk away as he felt and sensed danger in the air knowing what it would be most likely he turned and caught the kunai being tossed at him. "Pathetic Hyuga Neji, truely pathetic." Harry flipped it and tossed it back at the teen who tried to catch it only to have it peirce his left palm all the way threw. "I will be speaking with the Hokage about this, I assure you that Lord Hyuga will also hear of it." He turned once more and spoke again. "Next time you attack me you best kill me before I notice, otherwise I will break you."

As he passed his friends and family Sirius lifted a hand to put on his shoulder to stop him, "Harry."

"I am threw playing games, it's time for me to grow up Sirius. It's time we all grew up." He said as he bent his knees and sprang up into the air and onto a rooftop before he darted off.


	32. Goodbye's

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Thirty Two: Goodbye's

Days past as Harry and the others all grew into a pace where he would train hard and they would either train or watch. Kiba and Tenten both had started to hang out with Kakashi to learn about the mission and the team. Both had been shocked to see the serious Harry Potter they had never known before. However everyone else had seen it before if not for one reason then for all reasons nearly. The funeral rites were in three days and so far two attempts to retrieve the corpse had been stopped out of respect to Hinata and her family Harry had been the one to catch the intruders, he had killed them without mercy and even Kakashi had been shocked by his attitude towards it. Temari had left for awhile to go and attempt to kill her father for offering her hand in marriage to Harry or anyone without telling her. However she knew as well as everyone else did that it would happen regardless of what she thought she could do to stop it.

The others also noticed that Harry had begun training with several other ninja's both Jounin and ANBU in rank and class. He was learning everything he could and learning it fast. Morino Ibiki was one of his teachers who taught him everything about interrogation and intimidation. Because of him Harry became more quit than before and also began to use his talent o flex all the parts of his body that triggered total fear in an opponent, it was a move that he had mastered along time ago with Kakashi's help but only used when he thought it was right. Mitarashi Anko was another of his teachers who showed him how Orochimaru faught since she had learned from him. ANBU agents where teaching him attacks and stealth that Kakashi had taught him but with more intensity since Kakashi had shown him years back and he had at that time not prefected his skills.

It had become nearly common knowledge that he had faught Orochimaru again and this time made the man flee and leave over a dozen of his best men behind. It was something that everyone was suprised about outside of he ANBU and other ninja who trained him. Even Hiachi took the time to train him in all the Divination Field strike techniquies. This was the biggest honor since it was a move that while others could copy only Hiachi or the current Lord of the Hyuga clan could teach fully. Harry was building a very large selection of Jutsu's and it was growing everyday. His powers growed and yet it made him sad each day as he grew stronger. No one understood it but the Hokage who could only smile sadly at the teen. Harry trained endlessly and with it came respect from even the people who hated him because of what was inside of him. Only Neji held a grudge and felt true hatred towards him, but Neji wasn't stupid enough to do anything to him directly or indirectly till he was stronger.

The teen and his friends gathered together in their cerimonial garb to say goodbye to their friend. Even Gaara and his brother Kankuro where there dressed in formal clothing with Temari between them. All of the Hyuga clan was present with the exclusion of Neji. Even the Hokage was there and so where Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall. Harry sat with Hanabi and Hiashi at the front along with Hiashi's second wife. The two females cried and Adam cried as well since he had known Hinata like a sister and was good friends with Hanabi. The Hokage got to the front of the group and began his speech, a speech Harry had heard many times with the lose of friends and fellow ninja. A speech that one day would be told for him by either the current Hokage or the next Hokage.

When he was done Harry stood and moved to the small area meant for speaking. He looked over the group who where either crying or holding it in like he had for a long time. "Hinata was and will always be a good person. She was a kind soul and one of the bravest and most caring people I ever knew." He stopped and looked at everyone slowly. "When she first meet me she hated me, I was a year younger than her and no where near her level she thought. She and Sakura both thought I was week and a brat, as many did they underestimated me. The next time we meet was to prove if we where good enough to have Hatake Kakashi train us, they told me to stand aside and I did while they tried to beat him and failed. I beat him only by playing my cards right and earned their respect by giving them the prize I had won. She then started to see me as she saw her crush at the time. Years later I almost lost her to a Missing Nin named Haku, a boy who was no more than a weapon. She was nearly dead and I lost it, I cried that night over her body as she slept and healed. I swore I would protect her with my life and neverlet her be harmed if I could help it."

He looked to Sakura and Kakashi who both nodded slightly. "I failed her in that vow, I failed her and I will never get to make it up to her." He sighed as tears burned at the corners of his eyes. "A wish being once told me something a few years back." He smiled sadly. "In the absence of love, there is nothing worth fighting for." He looked at the sky now. "I loved her and I always will. For in my heart and in my soul she will never die, but embrace the greatest gift of all. Immortallity in its purest form, in the hearts of those whom hold her dearest." He looked around the group once more. "She was loved, she will still be loved, and she will never cease to be loved by me and by her true family." He said looking at Hanabi and Hiashi. "As much as I wish I could have her back, I hope she is happy in he afterlife. While I know she would not wish for any of those she loved or cared about to hurry to her, one day I know I will be with her again." He bowed his head and walked to his seat where Hanabi and Hiashi hugged him tightly. The ceremony ended with a burial of an empty casket filled with only pictures and letters that her friends had written to say their farewells.

As Harry lay in his bed that night asleep he was pulled into his own mind by Kyuubi. The giant nine tailed fox demon sat on its hind legs and nodded in greeting. "I have pulled you here young kit, because it is time I too say my goodbye's."

"W-what?" Harry asked in shock.

"My energy that kept me here in mind as well as spirit has been fading over the years since I first started merging my chakra with yours. This last time was the final one. I have been struggling not to let go till you where ready." The fox knelt to his level. "When I was first put here inside you I hated you Harry Potter. Now I love you as my own kit, for this I will promise you one thing. Never will you or your kit ever be without me or my power. However, they will never know me as you do."

"NO! I don't want you to go!" Harry yelled out in frustration and sorrow.

"My thoughts will always be with you Harry. I made sure of it. Spells, charms, potions, jutsu's, and other things you need to know will be in your memory ready when they are needed. The same for your kit. You will never be rid of me completely but only in the sense that I will be able to help you or talk with you. Please understand that you have given me the redemption I needed and that no longer will I feel the need to hurt others unless it is to protect my kind or my human family." He nudged Harry's head slightly. "I will never forget you Harry Potter, just remember that no matter what happens in your life as long as you are true to yourself and your ideals then you will always be honorable to those who truely know you." With that Harry felt himself being pulled away as Kyuubi bowed his head once more and Harry found himself waking as a pain inhis stomach stired him from his slumber. He pulled his shirt up and found himself looking at the red curse seal on his stomach that normally only came out when he tapped Kyuubi's power. He saw a few of the kanji change shape then it faded once more.

"Goodbye, you crazy old fox." He laughed with tears in his eyes as he looked at the ceiling. Sad for the loss of yet another friend, but happy that his partner in crime was at peace once more.


	33. Uchiha Itachi

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Thirty Three: Uchiha Itachi

As the middle of August came around he had already risen to become the Lord of the Uchiha clan but due to his name the clan was now known as the Potter-Uchiha clan. With his title came new responsibilities including the prospective marriage contract waiting for him. He was about to pen a reply when the Kazekage and Temari entered his new home. "Lord Potter, please forgive my rudeness but I have come to ask forgiveness in my offer. It was wrong of me to place such a burden on you or to offer my daughter's virtue up without consulting her first." He said calmly and kindly. He looked at Harry who smiled kindly at him.

"I thank you for your words, does this mean the offer has been recended?"

"Yes," he said blushing slightly.

"Very well then, one day maybe a union between your daughter and I could work but right now I am still not past my lose and still need to fully study my entitlement in the Magical World." The man nodded and was about to turn. "Please, join me for afternoon tea." The two sat down with him and he smiled warmly at them. He had told a small lie but only to save a greater insult to his guest, he was past Hinata's death as it had been over a month. However, he was not ready to start dating let alone marring anyone yet. Though he would admit he had thought the idea a pleasent one every few nights and this was the main reason he had been thinking about it so much.

"What did you mean by you needed to study your full entitlement in the Magical World, Lord Potter?" The Kazekage asked kindly.

"Call me Harry in private sir. It seems that by taking my place as Lord of my clan I have also been entitled to the rank of Lord Potter in England as well as here. According to wizarding tradition I am to marry at least two brides before my eighteenth birthday. While it is okay to break this rule it is not okay if I am the only legal adult in my family. Besides, a ancient rule can me invoked making me take a second or even a third wife of another clan if I do not marry at the very least two. The problem is that while it is obscure there are many who would enjoy putting it threw for me. Added to the fact that I am the only Potter left by blood they can inact it anytime they wish within a month from today."

"Why is that?"

"Because as the only blood related Potter in the family or clan, if I die without atleast one heir then it ends the bloodline." He sighed and looked at each of them. "Trust me it was suprising to find out but Albus Dumbledore told me after Hinata's funeral. He did so to give me time and warning. Three days ago I started getting marriage proposals from amny different people. Some odder than others, including Draco's mother." He sighed dramatically.

"What are you going to do Harry?"

"Well, I may take and find a few women who I know and trust then see if they are willing to play off a trick for me by pretending to be married to me and then when I do find a proper wife divorce me for her." Harry said looking at Temari.

"You do know that if you decided to accept father's offer that I would agree to it Harry."

"I know that Temari, but it is not my choice. A marriage between me and anyone needs to be agreed on by both of us. But I digress, you and I have already talked about this Temari. In fact it was the reason you went home with your brohers so that you could get your father and come back to see me and talk about our agreement after me and your father talked about it." Harry said with a small smile. "But then again you would have known this had you knew that your brothers had left with you nearly twelve hours ago after arriving via portkey created by my friend Remus Lupin." He smiled wider now at the shocked looks on the two people's faces. "I mean was I shocked that you had returned on foot when a portkey had been arranged by Remus to assure your father would not be seen or attacked."

"What are you talking about Harry?" The man who claimed to be the Kazekage asked as he stood.

"Oh come now Itachi, I may never have known you but you are family and I know only one fool in our clan." Harry stood and lifted his arm catching his wand and sending ropes at the two who jumped aside at the last second only to be nailed by red jets of light as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black removed invisibility cloaks on either side of the two. "Wizards are good and ninja's are great, but combine the two and they can be unstoppable." Harry sighed as he once more cast spells to bind them then did a set of hand kata's, "KAI!" He called loudly as he released the illusions cloaking his two guests. "Sirius, inform Kakashi to get the Hokage and a group of trusted ANBU. Remus, levitate them down to the holding cell we just finished and hang them upside down." He said switching to English without thinking. "Why would Itachi come back into the village after so long?" He asked himself.

Hours passed before Harry and everyone he trusted including Gaara and Temari found themselves with Itachi and another person in Harry's holding cell. His team was there along with the Kazekage who looked stunned that Harry would be able to capture the man before him. Harry quickly woe Itachi and stood before the man in his uniform black body suit with his new Chuunin flak vest. His head covered by a special type of mask that left his hair free and his face free save a small section on his chin. He stood there with his fully matured and mastered sharigan spinning rapidly and fully. "Why did you return to the village Itachi?"

"To talk with you if and only if I saw you where a worthy and honorable man."

"And am I?"

"Yes."

"Then start talking Itachi before I get bored." Itachi quickly told him of an attack on the Akatsuki by masked men with wands and a group of powerful Sound ninja. Orochimaru had lead it with one of Voldemort's best men. "So why come to me?"

"Because Orochimaru wants to kill all others who will not bow to him and yet he fears you. I figured if I had a chance to survive be it alive and free or a prisoner then it woul dbe nearest to you." Harry nodded to this and looked to the Hokage and the Kazekage who nodded to him signalling they had heard of the attack. "I also figured that if anyone could teach you about the sharigan it would be me, as well as the lost bloodline limit jutsu's who only I know."

"We will be back in a moment. But understand this Itachi, I am powerful on my own but if you try to escape or hurt anyone I can promise that Gaara and I combined would both enjoy ripping you apart." Gaara grinned sadistically. He lead them out of the cell and then traced a rune Dumbledore had cast at the building of the cells. It silenced everything outside of the cell so no one inside could hear what happened outside. "What do you all think?"

"He is a criminal and needs to be punished but at the same time he is your family and needs help. Ninja codex for family state that it is legal to give a member of the family jurisdiction over the criminal as long as he hasn't been exiled by the clan leader. Since he killed his father before he could be exiled that means you have the right to take him in under a curse seal."

The raven haired teen turned to look at him and stared at Itachi who was struggling with his bindings. "The curse seal you speak of would make him submissive to me and Temari when we are wedded. It would also mean that his crimes can never be brought back up according to the rules of using this seal." The Hokage nodded and the Kazekage cleared his throat before drawing Harry's eyes.

"Son, I know I am not your father yet or anything but he is a very good ninja and his skills could be a great weapon for us who stand against Orochimaru." Harry nodded and looked to Dumbledore who also nodded. Hiashi, who had come at Harry's request looked at Itachi and sighed.

"Harry, he is one of the only three members of your clan still alive. However it is his reason Sasuke and yourself have grown up in this village without family, well him more to an extent I would say." He looked at Harry. "Besides, you know as well as I do that you plan to give him this chance since you need every skill you can to get your vengance." Harry smirked and nodded.

"Then so be it, Sakura take Lee and Hermione with you to gather the tools needed in the curse seal I showed you when you arrived." He turned to Itachi and touched the rune again before entering. "I will make you a deal Itachi, I will take you back into the clan under the rule that you allow me to place a very special curse seal on you. It will prevent you from harming a member of the clan or a trusted member of the village whom we protect. If you do then it will cause pain inside you more intense than any you know. If a person who has been banished from the clan or is an exile of the village attacks you then you can defend yourself with lethal force. This will also extend to the Kazekage of the Sand Village, and his children. You will also be traveling with me as my personal body guard and sparring partner since you also have a Mangekyou Sharigan, is this agreeable?"

"What about my friend here?"

"She will be allowed to stay as well if she agrees to take a curse seal placed by the Hokage and myself binding her to the Hokage and myself with him overruling my dominance in her life." Harry said quickly as he looked at her.

"Agreed, now can you let me down?"

"After we place the curse seal on you." Harry quickly stunned the man and made his offer to the girl who quickly agreed before she was stunned as well. So with his agreement Harry used a well placed Cutting Hex to remove part of the back of their shirts. Harry put his finger in his mouth and nipped the pad of his thumb with his abnormally long and sharp fang like tooth. Once it bled slightly he began tracing runes and kanji on the exposed flesh of his two prisoners. Quickly he finished and bit his other thumb as his healing sealed the first. He drew a special kanji on the back of his other hand and surronded it by a circle of runic symbols. Sakura returned and handed him everything including two scrolls with basic ritual spells crafted into them like most scrolls not used for reading or studing in the village. Dumbledore and all the Hogwart's crew watched him work in awe while the local crew watched him work with the elder ones seeing a true craftsman at work just like the Forth Hokage had been.

After twenty three minutes he finished with both curse seals. He had the Hokage move over to the woman and then both did a series of hand kata's that took all of six minutes to finish at the Hokage's fastest speed since he had to time it right with Harry. Both slammed their hands on their 'target' and spoke together in a speed that seemed to jumble the words so no one heard them. When it finished both removed their hands and Harry did a second set of kata's before slamming his marked hand onto the forhead of Itachi where a tribal like tattoo formed where his headband had been at one time. He stepped back and the markings faded before he woke the two and cast sleeping charms on them so their bodies could heal and adjust normally. He untied them and with help levitated them to their secure rooms. Hiashi had two of his best men guard each door after getting a oath of silence from them. One ANBU agent was set with each of them as well.

Days quickly passed before Harry meet with Itachi in his training room. Two ANBU where there along with Kakashi and his team. Temari was there with her team and Gai who looked at Harry oddly since the teen was dressed in what could only be called the ultimate 'hip and now' style of clothing, this made the bushy browed Jounin's eyebrows twitch. Harry took a fighting stance as did Itachi. "I am going to teach you one move that you will find is a greet finishing move against powerful enemies like Orochimaru or this Voldemort baka." He did a series of hand kata's only to end with a cold voice as his perfected sharigan eyes spun rapidly, "Tsukiyomi." Harry shook for three seconds and collapsed in total terror and pain as he threw up on the floor. "Did you see it?"

"How long did it last?" Harry asked and someone told him three seconds and he looked at Itachi who shrugged.

"It could last forever theoretically but it would take massive chakra, you could probably get a minute out of it. But each second is equal to a day to the victum." He said as he looked at Harry. "Master the kata's first then I will teach you how to mold your chakra to complete the jutsu. Only a person with a Mangekyou Sharigan could do this and only with Uchiha blood, or Potter blood as well now." He helped Harry up and smiled. "Harry, you are one of the only people I know who I feel a sense of trust with. Just know that I will teach you all the skills I can and I hope that it helps you to bring down those bastards." Itachi said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Uncle, I will bring all of the Sound Nin to their knees along with the Death Eater's and the two groups leaders. I will bring them to their knees and crush them." He growled slightly as he tightened his fists and his knuckles cracked.

"You know, when you get like this...you scare me." Harry looked at him and then broke up laughing at the look on his adopted Uncle's face, while the older man was not a standing member of the family yet he was a loyal man when he felt the need to show it. Harry however had learned to read the man quickly due to his training with Kakashi and Kyuubi combined.

As summer came to an end Harry and Temari where married in a private wedding with the Hokage binding them together as was the way. They spent the night consumating their marriage and holding each other as the cried once more for a lost lover and friend, the one woman who both had grown to love be it in secret or in plain view. However as his summer ended Harry set a new law for Sasuke, a law that he was forbidden to enter the clan home unless invited by himself or Temari till they returned willing and able minded. The teen nodded dumbly at the orders and watched as his clan leader left the school training grounds. Harry had ditched his old clothes for the most part. Now he wore a pure black body suit with a special vest designed like the ANBU vests but with the same black as his body suit. He wore gloves and had weapons hidden on him as best as he could. He did however carry a set of scrolls and a large black bound sword on his back. His headband was on his forehead blocking his scar for once, and he did not wear glasses or any other items besides his boots. All in all he looked like avery powerful and dangerous person.

Atop his clothes he wore a black coat with dark green lining the inside with several kanji stiched in purple. The coat was actually made with seals all threw the inner part allowing it to be more protective. His look matched Itachi's almos and matched Temari's exactly. They all took the portkeys and Dumbledore quickly cancelled the translation spells while placing one on the three new travlers to Hogwarts, Tenten and Kiba stood ready with Kiba's dog in his jacket while Itachi stood ready next to the Granger parents who he had offered to protect during the trip. Harry and Temari crafted their portkeys with Dumbledore's help and began walking slowly as they matched speed and timing with each other before their portkeys activated at the same second. Never losing a step they walked on without a care as many students backed away from their arrival on the platform. "Look momma!" A young child whispered pointing at Harry.

"Sir, you can't..." A Auror said as he drew his wand on Harry only to find Harry's hand touch the large handle of his overly large sword. "Never mind..." He quickly left.

"Do you feel it Temari?"

"Feel what?"

"The charge in the air?"

"What do you..." She asked as she was pushed aside and a beam of red light passed threw the place she had been a moment ago.

"ATTACK!" Harry smirked as Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, and Itachi all took position waiting for Harry to signal them while Temari swung her fan around and open to sending a gust flying at the attackers. The raven haired clan leader however was already moving as he did a series of kata's and his Mangekyou Sharigan became active, he watched as he came at one Death Eater and stopped. This was the leader and he knew it. It was time to send a message. Both drew their wands and began a dance of casting the same spells at the same time and same place. Both spells cancelled each other other for the most part. "What trickery is this!" They both called out together. "Stop mocking me!" They both fired of Castration Curses, both failed and finally the Death Eater looked on in shock. "You can read my mind can't you? That's how you knew what wordless spell I was casting." He said and lowered his arm in shock. "Or does your wierd eyes show you the future."

"Yes they do, and I see your future clear as the sun."

"What do you see?" The man gulped loudly.

"Your death." Harry did a set of kata's Itachi had tought him. "Katon, Karyuu Endan!" He drew a deep breath and held his right hand to his face before he let out the breath in a steady stream of flame that grew and turned into a snake like dragon that rushed at the man only to devour him and burn him to a crisp. Harry stood and grinned before he looked at the others. "Who else wants their future read?"

"I think they are to scared to face you Harry." Itachi said as he walked forward. "Allow me to handle them for you my Lord."

"As you wish Itachi."

The man grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles. His eyes turned red and his regular sharigan eyes formed. He did a series of kata's then smirked to them all. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Suddenly over fifty shadow clones appeared around him. He grinned as each drew a kunai, "time to show you why you don't fuck with my family." He snarled and lunged at them moving with speed and grace that seemed purely demonic due to the violence he struck with. The others had been ushering people to safe areas while Sirius and Remus cast charges to prevent others from seeing the fight as long as possible.

"He is very good."

"Not as good as you husband dear." Temari said with a smile. "The only person who comes close to you in raw power is Gaara and he has to heavily rely on his secret to do so. Combinded me, Kakashi, Gai, and Itachi could take you down if you truely powered up and struck for kills rather than wounding." She said plainly as she sighed. "Well, I am going to get on the train. Auror's should show up in twenty minutes so Itachi needs to clean up and quickly get inside as well."

"Hey! Itachi, cut the crap and end it. Leave them alive if you can. They shot a green spell at you then kill them without playing around." One of the Itachi figures nodded with a smile.

"He seems alot better than when you first told me about him."

"We talked once, he said that the only reason he did what he did was to save lives. He said that his clan was the most ruthless of all in combat and even if a mission could be finished without killing they still killed. So he killed them to save lives that they had not come across yet. He spared Sasuke because he was deemed weak by the elders of the clan. He want's to be forgiven for his crimes, something he has cried himself to sleep about many a nights." She look struck at this idea. "He believes that killing killers is one of only five reasons to kill, and he and I agree on that. Gaara kills for emotional reasons, he kills because its what makes him feel when not around you or others he cares for. I respect him and understand his stance, I would never leave him to be killed for it but I would allow him to be imprisoned for it and he knows it." Harry smiled sadly. "We will always be looked at as killers since we are ninja, but we will never be looked at as moral deprived serial killers."

"To think some would look at him and see a irrational killer."

"All part of the look dearest neice." Itachi said as he walked over. "I assume Harry told you?" She nodded and he smiled slightly. "Part of my plan to escape was to hide my reasons, pretend I was crazy, and then strike fear into everyone who came after me. I just wanted to be left alone and while I was for a time I began to understand why some of my old family killed when they needed and I thought they didn't." He said with a sad smile. "Well, let's get on the train." They all climbed aboard as the whistle blew. The two dozen Death Eater's that had planned to attack lay with only a dozen deaths and the rest injured and knocked out while Sirius and Remus waited with the Granger parents. Auror's arrived sixteen minutes after the train left.


	34. Year Six Begin's

Disclaimer: The plot is mine otherwise its all someone elses so no court cases, you wouldn't get anything anyways.

Chapter Thirty Four: Year Six Begin's

The trip was in silence since Harry spent all his time eating his new favorite snack in the world 'Pocky' and playing Go with Tenten who was considered the best. His skills where getting better and better with each game and this was without his blood line limit. Finally he came one stone short and the games where over. "Well, if it isn't Potter and the mudblood's." A sneering voice called from the door. Harry looked over and sighed.

"Nott, just do yourself a favor and go back to your seat and fuck yourself."

"I would tell you to blow me Potter, but I think I'll just have your whores do it for me. Oh wait your biggest whore is dead isn't she?" Nott grinned as Harry looked up seeing Itachi flinching to strike the teen. Kakshi and Gai's team, minus Temari, where all in another compartment so none of them could do anything. Kiba and Tenten looked at Harry as Akamaru whimpered slightly. The black haired teen vanished suddenly and was back as he swung his fist forward. Nott never got a chance to blink before he was sent flying back and into the window of the hall hard enough to shatter it. He nearly fell out but Harry grabbed his robes by the front and pulled him back in.

"Tell your master and his buddy, when we next meet I will not be so kind and gentle. I will rend their souls to tatters and no one will stop me." Harry said as he stood there holding the teen in the hall for everyone to see. "Tell them that Lord Potter-Uchiha is here and he has no qualms that the former Harry Potter had. They want my mercy they will deliver Bellatrix Lestrange to me bound, gagged, and alive. Make sure you tell them that Nott." He hissed before dropping the teen and turned back around as Itachi tossed a shuriken at the boy who had started to draw his wand.

"Hurt my family and I will make whatever he could do to you seem like Heaven little boy." He growled in anger at the attempted attack. The rest of the train ride was in silence. Kiba and Tenten had never seen Harry act like he had with the only exception being the Chuunin Exams.

The arrival at Hogwart's was quick. Itachi followed with Harry as he watched his team float off and Temair joined some of her house mates while he and Itachi rode alone. "Harry, if Orochimaru is here still...you do know he will try and kill you and the others."

"Yes Itachi, which is why the Hokage has asked you to come with us and protect everyone so I wouldn't have to." Itachi looked slightly shocked. "I knew you wanted to come but this is more than just curiosity. You would only come here if you thought your clan was in danger after regaining some honor amongst its leaders." He smirked slightly. "Besides, I am expecting company and wanted you on aleart."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think Orochimaru will have let Voldemort upstage him with an attack on a location he knew I would be?" Itachi looked at him then his eyes widened before he laughed.

"Oh I bet this is going to be priceless."

"Figured I could make a fool out of more than one set of people and win some brownie points with Temari if I did what needed to be done." He smirked wider as the carriages stopped and he let his friend go in first. Behind Itachi's backhe did a set of kata's and a clone formed silently, the clone walked next to Itachi and the two walked in while the real Harry murmured a spell with a flick of his wand he became invisible. He quickly made his way threw the castle silently and without notice. He became visible finally as he stood atop the roof of the Great Hall. He removed his robes he had changed into in the bathroom on the train. He switched into his body suit with his short sleeves and tapped up forearms with his fingerless gloves over his hands. Then he put his head band around his waist after enlarging the cloth to hold it. Then he quickly pulled on a mask like Kakashi's, he moved to the window in the roof and dropped as the doors to the hall burst open.

"KILL THEM ALL!" A silver haired masked nin bellowed as he waved his arm at the crowd of students as a pair of trolls lumbered in with four wizards and a dozen other ninja all wearing maskes of white with red strips.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga." Harry sounded as he leapt atop the head table and his clone vanished as a few dozen needles slammed into it from the masked nin. "Doton: Doryūdan." His hands flowing in rapid kata's as a puddle of mud began to form into a small pool before a dragon shaped head rose from it and began firing balls of mud at the ssuprised group of attackers. "Katon: Karyudan!" He bellowed and the balls of mud erupted into flames and nailed the wizards and trolls killing them. "Taijū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He roared and each remaining attacker had a clone for them as Harry activated his Mangekyou Sharigan. "Welcome to the end of your lives." Harry said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers and the lights went out. The sound of clashing weapons and grunts could be heard over the random curse words in both English and Japanese. When the sounds stopped Dumbledore flicked his wand and the lights came back on with a flicker.

Everyone looked around before finding themselves staring at the middle of the hall where two figures stood staring at each other. "You are good Potter Harry. My Lord Orochimaru was correct in thinking you a true enemy. Why he feels he could be bested by you I know not, but I will not fail my Lord." He removed his mask and all the people who had been at the Chuunin Exams when Harry took them knew the man as a Genin who had quit the tests. Harry narrowed his eyes as he bit back the anger at the traitor to his home.

"Do you know what a pity it is to hear you say that?" Harry shook his head sadly. The man raised an eyebrow. "To kill a traitor and not even know his name to report him to the Hokage will be a true shame for me, one I will carry without guilt." Harry stepped back and laid his kunai down, the silver haired man tossed a needle at him nailing him in the eye. as the man was about to speak he watched the needle fall as the man vanished in a puff of smoke. "Bored now." Harry said in a sing-song voice as the man turned to see a ball of blue swirling light coming at him. "Rasengan!" Harry bellowed and the ball hit the man's chest and literally blew him apart as Kakashi and Gai both quickly created walls to prevent any of the remains getting on the students.

"What the bloody hell!" Minerva McGonagall bellowed from her place at the head table.

"Worthless excuses for ninja, shame that we even had to come this far Harry." A soft voice said as a figure with dark red hair stepped into the room around the bodies of the trolls. "Kankuro is outside still talking to one of the Wizarding ANBU people who showed up when we stopped this bunches back ups." On his back was a large gourd. "Baki was very excited to get to come and have a piece of the action brother." Gaara said with a lifted eyebrow. "The demon doesn't sense Kyuubi's soul anymore, but we both sense his power and chakra." Gaara asked as Harry powered down his Mangekyou Sharigan.

"True brother, the old fox demon has let go and moved on leaving me his power to protect my clan and kin."

"Good for you Harry." Kankuro said as he came in and sat his puppet down still bound in its wrappings. A man with a half covered face came in behind them.

"Stupid people these Wizarding ANBU of this country. Didn't ask what jutsu we used or what village we are from or anything." Harry snorted at the man who smiled slightly at him.

"Baki, they are not fully aware of ninja's or our villages. Besides, by the time they are we will be done here if I have any say so." Harry smirked and even Gaara shivered at the masked face he showed. With a smirk he stood there and turned before pulling the mask down. "Allow me to introduce my brothers and their teacher. Gaara of the Desert, and Kankuro. Their teacher, Baki." He waved to the three who where hit with translastion spells by the teen as he copied Dumbledore's moves from earlier in the summer. "These people you see here are Death Eater's and Missing Nin, they came to kill you all and myself. I learned of the attack by happenstance, so I planned this and had Baki delay the first years along with two other students just arriving. War is here, sides have been picked and now I end it. If you serve the Orochimaru or Voldemort you can give up now. I am ten times more powerful than either one when I push myself. I will kill them and any of their agents who get in my way."

"Harry..."

"I am declaring a war, as the Head of Clan Uchiha, Master of the Mangekyou Sharigan, and the child who bore the spirt of the nine tailed fox Kyuubi. I am going to war against Voldemort and Orochimaru and all their minions who serve them willingly. I will not take prisoners or show mercy. What you saw here is mercy compaired to what you will see sooner or later." He looked at them all once more and saw Temari fighting to stand or stay sitting so she could either stew or charge over and knock his teeth out for his plots. "This school is under the protection of the Uchiha-Potter clan, Gaara and his team are here at my request to help guard it and keep those on my team in shape." He looked to Dumbledore. "You should advise your Minister of Magic that I have declared this war and will not negate it." He lifted his wand and flicked it as the blood, bone, and gore he had created all vanished reappearing in a small room with a seal on it. He walked to his wife and smiled. "Temari, I present your brothers and your former teacher." He said formally, then he pulled his mask off and sighed slightly. "Please don't smack me for not telling you." He stage whispered and she stood with a deadly look as many laughed nervously.

"Harry, I could never hate you or hurt you for bringing my brothers here along with my old teacher." He sighed and she smiled before punching him in the stomach making him double over around her arm. "However, if you ever do anything so stupid as hide a planned attack like this from me again I will beat the living..." Dumbledore coughed loudly drawing her attention. "We will be having a very long talk about this tonight mister, and you will be sleeping on the couch regardless of who you are or what you did." She said before walking past him as he nodded slowly.

"Yes dear, ofcourse dear." He mumbled as he walked over to his seat holding his stomach in slight pain.


	35. Note For All

A/N: To all my fans or readers who may just be bored, I am having to put this story on hold due to personal reason. Meaning I am going to be in the hospital for a few weeks and while I will be able to write some I will not be able to submit any new chapters. I am really sorry about this, currently I am working on the entire section for book six, if I have the strength and time then I will complete all of them hopefully. I am so sorry about this but my health is more important to me than any story since the story dies if I do (that's a very bad joke I know and I am sorry but its my style of humor for this type of thing). Thanks again for reading and when I return I will remove this note and replace it with chapter 35 I swear it on my life.


End file.
